Losses beyond imagining
by Aletta-Feather
Summary: After Ron tragically dies during the job, Hermione tries to find a new partner by using Owl-line dating. Harry is obsessed with finding those responsible whereas Draco's parents urge him to provide an heir. A new threat will lead them into cooperating with each other.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Although this will eventually become Dramione, I doubt there will be much smut, if any. The story focuses heavily on Hermione's friendships and Draco's relation with his parents as well as a new common enemy instead.

* * *

**Losses beyond imagining**

Chapter 1

Hermione would never forget the day Harry stood ashen-faced on her doorstep. Despite having fought and won a war, her husband Ron had died on a battlefield of sorts. His career as an Auror had proved to be fatal. Her three year old daughter, Rose, came running towards her, Harry's eyes flooding with tears while Hermione picked her absentmindedly up in her arms.

"Uncle Harry… Uncle Harry," she tried for attention, but Harry was telling the tale of Ron's demise. Stammering he related how he and Ron had outnumbered the group of criminals and how he had worried about hearing the dreaded _Avada Kadavra_ that never came…

"But what… what.. did kill him?" Hermione asked, tears streaming over her cheeks as well.

"It's still a very powerful spell… I'd never heard of it…" Harry began. "Ron stumbled on his knees and it seemed as if his blood became black… poisoned somehow…. His veins became visible and he went so… so pale. When it reached his heart… that was it."

Hermione gasped. "I have… I've read about that spell somewhere… when we were searching for the horcruxes and I was reading up on Dark Magic. It has been outlawed for centuries! And… and it is nearly as fatal as…"

"Because it is so quick… It happened so fast, Hermione, there was nothing I could do… One minute he was there, by my side, and the next…" His voice faltered and Harry clasped his hands over his face, heaving with grief.

For Hermione, the news hadn't entirely sunk in yet. Her child had fallen silent in her arms, realizing her mum and uncle were not available right not now, no matter how hard she tried. Hermione tried to remember the spell and everything about it… It was fatal, although there had been a difficult counter spell and even a bezoar could provide useful as an antidote. But with the speed of the poison and fighting in the heath of battle… it would have been almost impossible to reverse.

"And to think that they escaped…" Harry moaned. "I let them go…. Only having eyes for Ron, willing him to come back to me…"

"You were outnumbered…" she soothed him. "Otherwise they would have killed you to…"

"An ancient spell, you said… Outlawed for centuries…." Harry suddenly looked up to her. "I wonder what it is were dealing with here…. Hopefully this isn't a return of… a similar kind of…"

"I couldn't tell you..." she replied. Tears streaming once more. "It could be a simple as someone reading and practicing the spell, or secretly having been taught by an elder family member…. Or as complicated as a group wishing to restore old orders and ways…."

He looked her in the eyes. "Hermione… I am so _so _sorry…" he whispered, burdened with guilt. They fell into each others arms, Rose stuck in the middle giggling at being squeezed in between the both of them….

* * *

How do you tell a three year old her daddy will never return? He has gone away? But whereto…? He will never come back? Daddy is on a journey but we cannot follow him?

Hermione had found it very hard, seeking solace in her job at the Ministry of Magic, where she was working on better laws for house-elf and centaur rights, while she felt guilty at her daughter spending so much time with alternately her parents or Ron's. The Weasly's had had a lot more experience of dealing with such questions, as they were also helping in raising Teddy. The grief was still too raw to help her little girl come to terms with it as well. But as time progressed, it turned out to be easier for the child than it was for her. Rose was forgetting Ron….

As hurtful and painful as it was, Hermione wondered if it was for the best… At least she got to be happy that way, not having been smashed into a thousand pieces like herself. The first year had been the worst; the pity from everyone, the sympathy from those who were close…. Sometimes it helped and sometimes it made her want to scream and disappear of the face of the earth. Her face had appeared in the papers… her child's face too… headlines such as "Poor Fatherless Child: Will Child Rearing Break Her Mother?" with a picture of her at her most tired and worn out… It was horrible, not to mention despicable.

The second year had been slightly better, only slightly, but she felt more normal again. Like she would survive, like happiness would return again one day. Harry was still her best friend, but funnily enough she had become really good friends with George as well. He missed Ron almost as much as she did and they could discuss the loss of both brothers very well together. Sometimes it felt as if he truly understood, having lost his soul mate, his twin.

His family secretly hoped for something more to develop out of it, but they both knew that wasn't the case… they were not a match for each other in that way… It was their grief that bound them so close together, nothing else.

Although Hermione had found a new hobby in helping him develop some of his toys, making them even better and slightly more sophisticated. Of course, she still frowned upon items designed to disturb lessons and wished he had more educational items in his shop.

"I'm not the school supply store," had been his reply to that, giving her a wink and a voiced stuffed animal, her favorite bird, a seagull, for Rose.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione read up on the Wizard version of online dating: Owl-line dating. It had been three years since Ron died and friends and family had nudged her a little into it. It might be hard for them seeing someone else in Ron's place, but seeing Hermione without a partner was hard to stomach as well. Hermione herself was not that eager. She had her daughter, her busy job, but she was willing to give it a try.

It looked more like an old Muggle version of lonely hearts, she thought. The _Daily Profet _featured advertisements and the idea was to use a regular post owl, not your own—definitely when it was distinct and recognizable, like Draco's owl was—and have contact by letters first.

Then, whenever you were ready —in some cases never, such as the famous Shetland Island wizard Perceval and his female counterpart, Vivian, residing on the Canal islands, who had corresponded for fifty years without ever laying eyes on each other—you could decide to meet up and see each other. It was a bit like blind dating as you also only revealed your identity whenever you wanted. Hermione sighed. It didn't really matter when she'd reveal it… she would still be famous, and now also tragic: both a war heroine and widow.

She took a look at some of the current adverts. Many seemed only to want one thing… but some were more serious. The one she liked the best was the advert of a healer, highly educated, responsible job and with a love for flying broomsticks.

That reminded her a bit of Ron which was why her eyes had fallen on it… but then she read the small print at the bottom. "Pure-bloods preferred" it said. It made her blood boil… whatever had they fought this entire war over if not to wipe out views such as this?!

She peered as even smaller print appeared under that, in the finest print of all it said… "but not necessary by any means." Quite the mixed message….

Briefly she wondered how such a strange advert had come to be…

* * *

No matter what he would or wouldn't do, Draco would remain a disappointment for his parents. He sighed heavily. He had become a healer, one of the best, in his own not so humble opinion. It was a challenging career and it required his knack for potions. He loved it… a career that was made up out of doing 'good'—as his father sometimes sneered though he readily accepted any cures for his faltering health—and of a certain amount of respect and standing. The perfect combination as far as he was concerned.

But disappointed they would be… until he'd, or really his wife, would produce a male heir. Draco hadn't gotten married. He had hardly even dated since Hogwarts. His focus had been on his education and career and on proving that he was a worthy person. A lousy Death-Eater perhaps, but a damn good healer.

None of that mattered to his parents. The sicker his father became, the more anxious he was to see a grandson. Never mind that there were not many prospective dating partners left… not the pure-blood kind anyway. His father still lamented that and urged him to find someone before all the women were married. He would hold him off saying that he could always marry someone younger. Hadn't his father done the same?

"Hardly…" Lucius snorted.

Draco didn't know exactly what he wanted in a partner. Since the war his opinions had gradually changed and the old pure-blood ideal didn't seem as important anymore…. Yet at the same time it was hard to not take it into account. His family name was important, and to mingle with… It was hard, and his parents didn't make it any easier.

To get them of his back he had introduced them to the Owl-line.

His father had sneered…

"We never needed that in our day…" but since Lucius was secretly thrilled that his son was now actually going to enter the dating scene again, he had kept his mouth shut after that one remark.

However, he had soon found something else to complain about…

Just before Draco could send his application away with the post owl, the advert Hermione would eventually read, his father grabbed it with his long fingers and read it… only to become furious.

"You haven't added the most important thing of all!" he roared. "She has to be pure-blood!"

Draco had raised his shoulders nonchalantly and mumbled: "Surely we can't demand that anymore nowadays…"

"Oh, yes we can!" his father replied, "and we will…" scribbling that no-one else needed to reply.

Draco snapped it from his fathers hands, right before he'd tied it to the owl, who stared boringly at the whole row before its big eyes.

He quickly added that it was not necessary and before Lucius could further interfere the owl flew away. Draco sighed. His advert sounded so stupid now, pigheaded and arrogant, but at least he had added the final sentence….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry had not given up on finding the ones responsible for killing Ron. Whenever he had a moment of free time, five minutes before lunch, ten minutes more of tea time, he'd use everything in his power to obtain more information about the group of criminals. They had seemed an ordinary gang of burglars but knowledge of spells like that could indicate something far worse…

Most of the Death-Eaters had been rounded up and tried, and were now rotting away in Azkaban. But some had escaped… And Death-Eaters were by no means the only threat. Many eerie and vicious secret clubs existed, most were being watched by specially trained Aurors, but some were so secretive that they were only whispered about. No-one could say for sure if they truly existed at all.

Hermione seemed to have given up on justice for Ron. She still missed him dearly and was still grieving but she didn't have Harry's determination to find the ones responsible. She had said that it increased her bitterness and that she didn't want that for her child. It was reasonable enough, yet Harry had been quite disappointed and it had made the subject an awkward one.

He had hoped she would help him track them down. He could have used her brains on a difficult matter as this… but it was not to be. Luckily others helped him where they could, even Luna who had access to the most obscure, and usually useless, sources. For possible phantom groups such as this the most crazy sources were sometimes the very best ones…

* * *

Hermione had responded to several adverts, though not to the broomstick one. She'd even been on a few dates. All the men had been friendly enough, but none had made her feel more than that. She'd be polite and they'd have a nice evening but that was it. Neither they, nor Hermione followed up on them.

"Perhaps it still is too early," said Ginny soothingly. "Maybe your heart isn't in it yet…."

Hermione had to agree. She wasn't really ready, although she did long for a partner more and more. The nights were lonely and her six year old daughter was lovely and smart but could hardly replace adult conversation.

She bit her lip. "There was this one advert though… it was really nice, but also quite problematic…"

"How so?" Ginny asked.

Hermione took it out of her purse. "Here, read for yourself," she said.

Ginny read it, making approving sounds until the very end…

"What?!" she shrieked. "In this day and age…? I don't believe it…"

"See..?" Hermione said. "It sounds rather good otherwise, but still…"

"You shouldn't respond to this crap, seriously." Ginny stated boldly.

Hermione hesitated. "Yes, but… Oh, I don't know… It does say it isn't really necessary…"

"It's someone who can't make their mind up," Ginny laughed scorning. "You wouldn't want someone like that, right?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"No, I guess not." Hermione agreed, putting it back into her purse.

"I could throw it away for you," Ginny offered but she declined. Ginny shook her head.

* * *

In her far too quiet living room, her daughter at her parents, Hermione did reply to the letter. She knew it was stupid, really _really_ stupid, but she wanted to give him a chance to explain. What were his intentions? Why was he so unclear on the matter of blood?

She was going to write just this once. The chances of a unattached healer being interested in a single mother with a six-year old wasn't that great anyway, so there would be no harm done. She just wanted to get to know him a little better… One letter, to request for further explanations, that would be it! No-one would ever find out about it…

She was pleased with her letter. Hermione had presented herself in a good light without omitting anything, apart from names that was. She had talked about her job, her daughter, her full life that could need just one more thing…. a partner . She had been very clear about herself being Muggle born and not being too fond of, very mildly put indeed, pure-blood ideals. Clearly that would not help her letter, but Hermione felt that she had betrayed her ideals enough by responding in the first place!

Hermione had showed interest in his job, his life in general. She was quite nervous for the response, suddenly feeling like a teenager again. Why had she responded in the first place? There had been a war over this! And here she was responding to such an ambiguous person….?

Maybe she was trying to live dangerously…

Had she forgotten what Bellatrix had carved into her arm? She shivered; she knew she'd never forget that moment. But she had encountered her share of friendly Slytherins since then. Some of them were struggling in putting the war and its ideals behind them. One or two had almost become friends, nearly, but not quite. She had to admit that it was mostly herself that had kept the distance. As much as she wanted peace with all, she had trouble letting them come closer. Her past was not forgotten and although she didn't share Harry's zeal for finding Ron's killers—she had lost all hope on that account—Hermione still wondered when she encountered Slytherins what they truly thought and if they could really be trusted.

Perhaps it was him being a healer that had done it. Or the love of broomsticks and potions which was an unusual combination. It should have sparked some recognition in her mind but it didn't and Hermione waited nervously for the healer's reply.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks for the favorites, follows, and reviews!

* * *

Chapter 4

Draco had been relieved that his father wasn't around when the post owl brought his mail, a few new replies to his advert. One of them was rather interesting: a single woman with a child, and even Muggle born. The tone of the letter had been a bit arrogant, like she was putting him in his place, but otherwise it was kind of thrilling. Perhaps he should write back to this one, if only to spite his father. He chuckled.

Although there had been some 'pure-blood' replies they were all from women he knew already. Some of them were all right but most were really just digging his name and more so, the money that came with it. He no longer had any interest or patience for them. Draco wondered if he should look for a half-blood or perhaps a foreign pure-blood… To find someone with somewhat similar ideas, perhaps, without all the negative connotations that such thinking held here in Britain.

Someone who cared about traditions and all magical families, and bloodlines, without being hateful toward witches and wizards with a different background. Perhaps that would suit him; it certainly would his family…

Draco had never really done anything his parents didn't want him to. He was too afraid of his father to actually go against his wishes. He'd rebel a bit, but that was it, most of the time. However, he no longer respected his father as he had before. He had seen his father's fears and some of his shortcomings….

Perhaps this issue was worth challenging him for. Maybe saving the family name actually meant saving face…? And dating and eventually marrying a half-blood could provide exactly that… A Muggle born, however….? Draco shuddered at the thought.

Not that the thought stopped him from replying to her. He had no idea what he was getting himself into, yet here he found himself replying to her. Draco wondered if it was some late teen rebellion or something more serious… Was he really changing, or did he just wanted to get back at his father? Was he really interested in this unknown woman or just using her to prove a point? He didn't know the answer himself and that was the most unsettling of all.

* * *

The healer hadn't apologized for his behavior in the advert, but he had replied. Hermione found that at least a bit encouraging. She remembered how Dumbledore often gave people second chances to prove themselves, Snape being but one example. Perhaps she should give this man a chance…

She continued reading the letter. He seemed genuinely interested in her and didn't mind that she had a child one bit. He didn't have children himself but was eager to have them eventually. In fact his parents would love to finally have some grandchildren…

That had made Hermione chuckle, everyone had their issues, with or without kids thrown into the mix.

He had asked about her career and interests and shared a bit about himself. He loved his job as a healer as it was challenging and very different from how he was raised. As a child his parents had expected him to have power someday but his teenage years had shown him that power was not always the best thing to aim for. Apparently his longing for it had taught him that he shouldn't have too much of it…

Such personal insight reminded Hermione again a bit of Dumbledore but this time of his youthful years. Power should be given only to those who do not seek it…

He sounded like someone with a story. Not perfect, but still someone she might get along with… Someone who perhaps didn't seek perfect (anymore). Hermione was intrigued…

* * *

And so their correspondence continued. Hermione began to look forward to receiving his owls and so did Draco at the other end. They laughed at the anecdotes they shared with each other and discussed more vital topics such as blood and rights for house elves.

He had even shared why his advert had been so stupid, with the struggle between him and his father… How it was hard to alter one's views, and how it was harder for his parents, being both more set in their ways, and in his father's case being quite ill on top of that. It was hard not to please them now…

She had shared that she was proud of her Muggle background but that it had meant some serious adjusting to the Wizarding world and that it was occasionally hard that she couldn't share everything with her parents. That it stung that her parents-in-law were sometimes closer because of that… Both situations had their own specific disadvantages…

It was easy to talk to him and it felt like they were slowly becoming friends. It was hard to tell if it could develop into something more without meeting first…

Plus there were his parents, so focused on blood, and her daughter, and her own focus on total Muggle acceptance… Quite a few obstacles, but more so for a relationship than a friendship.

However, they both felt like giving it a try… Just to meet for once, and look each other in the eye… See who it was that had felt so close, so easy to relate to on paper…

They would each carry a Muggle classic called _Pride and Prejudice_. Draco had never heard of it before, and had hidden the book out of sight in the very back of his bedroom closet. It had been his first Muggle purchase ever… but that had been interesting in and of itself. He had needed strange money and the sparsely scattered pictures in the book didn't move, which had been a great disappointment (and a clear sign of magical superiority).

The book would be easily recognizable and that was the entire point. Easy to spot each other that way. They would meet for lunch in a lunchroom between St. Mungo's and the Ministry of Magic.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: The lunchroom scene (and this part of the plot, I guess) is a bit of a nod to the movie _You've got Mail_ where two people who hate each other in real life begin an online relationship without knowing who's at the other end. They begin to read books the other one likes, watch movies the other one likes etc. and one of the books mentioned was P &amp; P, so I thought I'd make a reference to it as a kind of tribute.

* * *

Chapter 5

The healer had never shown up… Hermione had been waiting in the lunchroom he had mentioned for ages, but nobody had approached her. She had been very disappointed, and on top of that Draco Malfoy had made an appearance… Malfoy of all people! She wished the ground had swallowed her right there and then.

He had sneered at her, asking if she hadn't read enough books by now, as he peered at the title.

"Jane Austen? Who's she? Can't be any good if you're reading it…" he had said.

"There's a couple of snobs in there that remind me of you…" she'd retorted, not knowing he'd hidden his own copy in the briefcase he was carrying with him.

Seeing her sitting there with a copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ as he peered through the window just moments ago, and realizing with a jolt that he'd been corresponding with Hermione all this time, had been one of the biggest shocks of his life. Not as worse as having Voldemort return, or live in their mansion killing teachers, but close enough…

It messed with his mind… This could not be happening… He could not have begun to like someone he'd hated for so long. He wasn't attracted to her! Look at her! Still having the same unruly curls, still being so very bookish and dull…. And… he couldn't think of enough negative words to describe his distaste. This could not be happening!

Quickly he put away his own copy of _Pride and Prejudice_. It had been the first Muggle book he'd ever started reading. It was old-fashioned and slow, too girly for his taste, although quite humorous at the same time. Thank Merlin he had brought a briefcase to hide it in! He put on his most mocking face and entered the lunchroom….

* * *

Now that she had insulted him, he had to finish the book. Stupid Muggle book! He wanted to know which character she meant… Darcy, Bingley's sisters, or perhaps even Lady Catherine de Bourgh! It couldn't be Mr. Collins that was for sure….

Draco wished he didn't care so much. Who cared what Granger (actually Weasly, but he preferred to conveniently forget that little detail) thought anyway?!

Yet it seemed he did…. Their correspondence had been very nice. It had felt that the unknown woman understood him when he spoke of grief and disappointment. When he described the emptiness inside that he'd had felt ever since the war. Not really belonging anywhere anymore…

She could relate to that. Losing her husband had worn her out, even more so than the war itself. She had never felt so empty or alone, suddenly alone with a child… friends and family were simply not the same…

To think that it had been her all that time! Draco found it mindboggling. He had felt very close to this woman, but now…

He couldn't care about what _she_ thought… he certainly never had.

Perhaps they both had changed… Perhaps he had never really known her at all, or the other way around.

* * *

Since Draco had realized the woman he had felt so connected to was Granger, he had responded to some of the other women who had sent him letters. However, it seemed most of them were no longer interested. Only one of them had been honest enough to tell him why: Lucius' star had fallen. The young women might still be interested in Draco and his money, but their parents most certainly were not and strongly advised them against it.

His father had become an outcast; disliked by both his former enemies and his former friends. His change of alliance at the last possible moment (again) had not helped his popularity one bit…

Draco had closed his eyes for this fact… Working all hours, he hadn't really noticed that his parents no longer received guests or hosted parties. The house was empty and cold…. A large manor such as theirs should be filled with people and voices, but the loudest voices of all came from the paintings these days: generations of Malfoys lamenting their fate….

* * *

When Draco first laid eyes on the child, there was no mistaking who its parents were…. The sight of her stopped him in his tracks. Draco was aimlessly strolling around, desperately needing some fresh air after just having received the most horrible news. The girl had Weasly-red hair but Hermione's untamed amount of it… curly and wild it flung about the girl's face. She was hopping in some sort of pattern outside of her school… as he looked closer he saw numbers written on the pavement… It appeared to be some kind of game.

Resentment welled up inside him as he remembered the conversation he'd just had with his healer, yet he couldn't make himself take it out on the child by sneering at her. Draco's worst fears had been confirmed. He now possessed a secret that his father must never, ever find out, preferably his mother neither. Draco would never have children of his own….

During the Second Wizarding War he had been hit with a spell. Nothing had happened at the time but he couldn't entirely forget it had happened. A woman had made a speech about pureblooded wizards needing to be wiped out, all of them, and then she'd hit him with this rare spell. He had laughed very loudly as nothing appeared to happen except for a warm breeze that hit him and so he had remarked on Mudbloods not even knowing their spells properly.

Yet she had not been upset but had smirked at him in return. "You wait and see," she had replied.

And now, in the throes of dating worries, he had wanted to confirm… and the worst had happened. The healer knew of nothing he could do to prevent it and biologically everything seemed to function properly except for a missing life force. Without life, new life could not be created. Draco had been thoroughly ashamed upon hearing and had fled his healer's office.

Finding himself here instead. He chuckled without joy: life dealt some strange blows. It was funny how fate worked…. Weasly had fathered a child but wasn't given the chance to see it grow and blossom… and he, for who an heir was the most important of all, would not be able to provide one…

Draco knew there was only one option. As his father grew sicker and sicker, he had to stall any romantic liaison, provided he would find someone interested in him to begin with, as long as he could. Not marry at all or marry on his father's deathbed so he would never find out that the Malfoy family name would be no more…

There was but one other possible solution and that was to find a counter curse. Draco remembered the curse precisely as it echoed in his mind… _Extinctio_. It did precisely what it said… rather than killing him on the spot; it had killed his line forever.

He turned abruptly away as he could no longer watch this display of innocence and happiness. Draco needed to find out all he could about the spell and the woman who had casted it. Perhaps the library had books on this sort of thing… Draco didn't feel like contacting the Aurors, although they might have more information as well…


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for the follows and favorites!

* * *

Chapter 6

Perhaps Draco should have contacted some Aurors, Harry in particular. Draco's information could provide the break Harry desperately needed as Draco could still give, after all these years, a clear description of the woman involved. If he had opened up, they could have found out that this group fought against Voldemort and were a part of the right side, except for having ulterior motives.

It appeared that they sought to restore ancient spells and ways of magic. The spell that had killed Ron had been outlawed but perhaps they wanted it reinstated. The spell that had hit Draco had been forbidden too, but they had no qualms about using it. None whatsoever.

Like Voldemort they sought power for their own kind, and were quite happy to fight all others. Ron's death seemed to be a simple mistake. They had burgled the house for powerful items that were hidden there and had killed the house's occupants in their search for it.

* * *

"There was a strange man today, mum," Rose said to Hermione.

"What was he like? What do you mean by strange?" she answered alarmed.

"He looked at me when I was hopping that Muggle game you thought me but he just stood there. He didn't say a word, but he did laugh… but that was strange too…"

"Was he laughing at you? Rose, did he approach you?!" Hermione grew a little worried. Did someone want to harm her child? They would have to deal with her first!

"He chuckled but he looked very sad… That's strange, right? You don't laugh if you're sad…" she didn't understand it one bit…. Neither did Hermione.

Who was this strange man? She told her child to warn her if he looked at her again and to tell her straight away.

The description that she provided did fit one person in particular… Nearly white hair, black suit and travel cape… Stern looking. But it couldn't be…? Hermione didn't think so. Why would Draco Malfoy be interested in her child? She was merely a half-blood after all…

* * *

The man she had been writing with had stopped corresponding. He had been a heartless bastard, leading her on like that… Hermione was absolutely done with the Owl-line! He hadn't even bothered to turn up! Hermione was determined to only look for actual people now, living breathing ones, and solely stick to face-to-face interactions.

* * *

He had told the librarian that he had come across a rare bit of magic and she had been very eager to help. Draco recognized her as a younger sister of Millicent Bulstrode, not as stocky, and apparently quite smitten with him. He wondered how her parents would feel about that…

Hidden away between stacks and stacks of books he felt like he was Granger for a moment. She was always carrying books wherever she went. After he'd had his tiny breakdown when he noticed her child, he had seen her walking in the ministry's halls a few times. She looked at him rather strangely nowadays… Like she wanted to asked him a question, but she snuck away every time he tried to approach her. Such a strange creature that woman was…

Hermione would shake her head at herself every time she backed out of talking to Malfoy. It wasn't as if she was afraid of him! She'd even punched him in the teeth once…

But she knew it would be the weirdest question ever… Are you stalking my daughter? Rose hadn't mentioned it again, so presumably he had just been out for a walk or waiting for someone. He might not have even have known who she was….

Hermione was not going to make a fool of herself by asking him. She was determined not to… yet a part of her, the protecting mother part, and the curious girl part, really _really_ wanted to know what had been going on…. If only she was as good at Legilimency as Snape had been…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Auror Deparment had no idea what they were dealing with. Groups that wanted to restore Ancient Magic were not very high on their list of priorities. Anyone who had fought against Voldemort was more or less above suspicion and they were still swamped with tracking down the most skilled Death Eaters of all. This new threat did not really get noticed… it was not on their radar…

After their initial helpfulness just after Ron's death, no-one was interested in these phantom groups anymore except for Harry himself. Who knew if they even truly existed? Harry got warned not to listen to Luna too much, everyone knew she was a bit… loony.

* * *

It had taken Draco all the courage he had to contact he Auror deparment. After a long and tideous search, made even more difficult by the librarian constantly hovering over him, he had finally found what he was looking for. The spell did exist; but it was ancient…. And definitely illegal!

The only solution the book had stated was that a counter spell could be cast by the very same person who had cursed you with it… In order to find this person, if she was still alive… he would have to contact the Aurors…

Draco would have started a search himself but he had an uncanny suspicion that he himself was under surveillance of the Auror Department. Going on a revenge mission, without anything to go on, just didn't seem the best solution.

For three long weeks he had deliberated about it in his head. All the stuff with Hermione temporarily forgotten. If he told someone about what had happened, anyone… would it be in the next morning's papers as a headline? He couldn't do that to his father….

But then again… he would never father children of his own if this wasn't solved… That thought had finally made the decision for him. He would have to swallow his pride again, like he had in contacting a healer, and report the woman responsible.

* * *

"You'll never believe who's here… and wants to speak to an Auror…!"

Harry's new partner was easily excitable so he didn't think too much of it…

"A celebrity?" he asked with raised eyebrows, "the latest winner of _Dueling with the Stars_?"

"Oh no, a lot better than that! It is rather strange…. He wants to report something that happened during the war…"

"But that's from years ago.." Harry frowned. This was very unusual…

"He's coming in now," Elphaba Stirgood, said.

"You still haven't told me who…" Harry hissed as Draco Malfoy walked straight into his office.

"Malfoy…" he said amazed.

"Potter," was the reply with a curt nod, his insides squirming…

Potter was the last one he wanted to open up to, yet his partner, a woman with green hair and what appeared to be a tattoo of a Muggle pop band on her upper arm didn't seem remotely capable…. Draco didn't really have a choice.

"Do take a seat," Harry said, being as professional as possible. The green haired woman stayed in the room. Draco sighed. Just great!

He didn't know where to begin, but Harry took charge.

"Stirgood here, mentioned that you wanted to report something that happened during the war?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face.

Draco coughed. This was the moment… He could still make for the door…

"Yes," he replied. "I realize that might seem odd, but something happened of which I have only recently realized the consequences…"

"You were attacked, I take it…" Harry inquired.

"Yes," Draco said smirking. "That's what happens in a war, doesn't it…" So much for open doors…

"Exactly… Which makes it all the more… ehm, special that you're here right now…" Harry couldn't help saying.

"An elderly woman hit a spell at me," Draco continued ignoring Harry's remark completely, "and nothing happened. Nothing at all… So, I laughed at her and suggested that she wasn't any good at it…"

That sounded like Malfoy…

"But she wasn't upset in the slightest and she had this nasty smirk on her face, saying… 'You wait and see;' she even repeated it a couple of times…"

He fell silent as his brow deepened.

The green haired woman gave him a gentle nudge… "And what has happened recently?"

"Sorry," he said. Harry was amazed at hearing those words coming from his mouth… Malfoy apologizing?!

"It's hard to talk about…" Draco smiled sadly. "I had almost forgotten about it, if it wasn't for my parents… Well, frankly, they want grandchildren… and, and…"

He faltered. "Suddenly I remembered what she had said so I went for a check up.. and well… the spell worked splendidly…"

"What was it?" Elphaba whispered as Harry began to recall one of the spells from his research…

"_Extinctio_," they both said at the same time.

Draco had his eyes downcast. He wouldn't be able to stand seeing the face of a gloating Potter.

He didn't need to fear such a thing. Harry was just as appalled as Draco himself.

"So they might exist after all…" he mumbled.

"Who?!" asked Draco more harshly and demanding than he intended.

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Malfoy… Have you ever heard of phantom groups?" he wondered.

"No, not that I'm aware of… What do you mean?"

Harry sighed. "There is this theory… well, really it's my theory…" he altered as his new partner sighed. "Evidently it is shared by few…" he glared at Elphaba.

"Are you really on about this again?" she asked.

"On about what?" Draco wanted to know.

"Ever since Ron… ever since he was killed, I have been wondering…" Harry swallowed the lump in his throat.

Draco flinched for a second at the mention of Ron's name, recalling his last interaction with Hermione.

Harry didn't notice, worried about sharing something so personal with Malfoy of all people!

"I don't know how much you've heard… but Ron died of an old spell, an ancient one, in fact. One that was outlawed centuries ago… and I, we haven't been able to find out who was responsible… So now I have this theory about a group that might be willing to reinstate ancient magic, using spells that have been forbidden for good reason… And now you're here telling me of yet another spell that has been illegal for a good while too…"

"I have heard of those…" Draco said, his blood running cold. "They're like that woman… they hate people like me…"

"Death-Eaters?" Stirgood offered…

"Pure-bloods," he said with gritted teeth. "They want to spread magic, so rather than containing it among all magical families, they want to do the opposite and share it with the entire world. No secrecy… nothing. For that to happen, every witch or wizard should marry a Muggle…" he shuddered briefly which caused both Aurors to glare at him.

"to ensure as many chances of Muggle-children becoming magical and to establish good Muggle-wizard relations…"

"Quite admirable, I'd say…" the female Auror said. "Completely the opposite of blood purity, but what most of us are working towards anyway…."

"Apart from killing pure-bloods, I hope?" Draco sneered. "If even Aurors are engaged in that kind of thinking… well…" He made as if to rise out of his chair and walk away.

"Could you give me a description of the woman, please?" Harry asked. "And possibly a location, even though the probability of her still being there is quite small… Just everything you remember from the start…"

He took a quill, a piece of parchment, and Draco began to share his story…


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for reviews, favorites, and follows!

* * *

Chapter 8

Harry and Draco had had a long talk about it. Draco had told him all that he knew. The woman had been flanked by two younger men but they had only fought on her command. She had ranted about pure-bloods and Voldemort but he didn't remember much about that anymore….

"You should really talk to my father if you want to know more about these ideas…" Malfoy suggested.

Harry almost chocked on his tea. "Talk to your father..?" he sputtered.

"It's not a war anymore…" Draco remarked scathingly.

"Why should I talk to your father? What's he got to do with anything?"

"He might have books, might remember stuff from when he was younger and these ideas more prominent… Both.." Malfoy hesitated. "Both pure-blood ideology and this one are sort of opposites… The two idea's have clashed for a lot longer than you or I might be truly aware of…"

"And your father knows more about what they believe…? Has perhaps encountered them..?" Harry continued a little more skeptical, "However, it's not like your father, no 'fence, is going to give any sort of neutral account right?"

"It's just a thought," Malfoy said; this time actually ready to leave. "If you talk to him, I do wish you will not mention what the spell was, just replace it with an other old one…"

"Your parents don't know?" Harry asked surprised.

"Surely even _you_ are above hurting a man already on his deathbed with such horrible news, even if you do despise him?" Draco wondered while raising his eyebrows.

"You want him to never know…" He understood.

"Not if I can help it…"

When Draco had already passed the threshold, Harry called after him.

"Malfoy… One last question… If these people exist and are what you say they might be, do you think it would be possible that Ron's death wasn't an accident after all? Since he was a pure-blood, and I am not…"

Draco narrowed his eyes… "I suppose it could be… I couldn't say for sure though."

Harry nodded absentmindedly, his mind already whirling with possibilities.

* * *

"You're not serious…?" Ginny was perplexed. She and Harry were enjoying dinner at Hermione's and Harry had just said that he would interview Lucius Malfoy in the morning.

"Why would you want to talk to… him?" Hermione asked with contempt. "That creepy…"

"He might know a little more about the people who could be responsible for Ron's death…" Harry whispered. "I don't _want_ to go there… but it's too important not to. Perhaps Malfoy will be there himself, I'll ask him to be present…" he thought out loud.

"Wait, what…? How could Lucius..? I don't understand…" Hermione asked bewildered.

"Malfoy came to see me, and he told me this story… something that happened to him during the war… and it could… it might prove to be useful for Ron's case…"

"How so?" Hermione looked at him with begging eyes.

"I can't… witness confidentiality and all that. Let's just say that he was hit by an ancient spell which he's only now realized the full consequences of… and just like in Ron's case, it was a spell that was outlawed ages ago…"

"What was it?!" Ginny demanded to know.

"Ginny, I… I can't…"

"You're choosing that… that horrible, wreck of a man… over us! Your wife… and, Ron's wife!"

"I'm not choosing anything. I just want to remain professional…"

"Professional, my …." Ginny left the room shutting the door behind her with an enormous bang… Harry briefly closed his eyes. He'd know beforehand this news would not be easily received…

"It must have been something pretty serious for Malfoy to talk to you like that…" Hermione said thoughtfully. "It can't have been easy for him… How did he seem to you?"

"Still same old scathing remarks, but otherwise reasonably friendly… Upset, but hiding it well." Harry assessed.

"Do you really think the cases could be connected…? I thought Ron's death was accidental… And him and Malfoy are completely different, have no connection, no similar interests… There is nothing to connect them, so how could the cases be linked?"

Harry sighed heavily before he gritted his teeth. "They are both pure-bloods… It seems there are people out there who do not approve of people simply being so…"

"But…. But… That would mean…. People on our side..?"

Harry nodded solemnly… "Exactly! How absurd is that?!"

"Other than that… they only thing Malfoy and Ron had in common was a love for Quidditch," he continued, "and I don't think the case will have to do much with broomsticks…."

"What's he do now anyway… Malfoy? I ran into him a while ago… waiting for that date that never showed up…? Our Rose caught him staring at her, I think… said he looked sad…"

"He's a healer, I believe," Harry stated and wondered aloud "why would he be staring at…" before he suddenly realized why. Malfoy might never have children of his own…

Hermione had fallen completely silent and stared at him in shock. A healer? Who loved Quidditch?

With a tiny voice she asked… "At St. Mungo's, right?"

"There aren't that many hospitals around… surely _you_ know that?" Harry laughed.

But Hermione had already jumped up in order to collect her letters.

"Hermione, what?" Harry shouted after her. What was it with them? Why would no-one stay put to eat this wonderfully glazed ham?

She quickly came downstairs, with a bundle of letters in her hands, trembling.

"Hermione, what is going on…?"

"I cannot believe it…. Surely, it can't be so?" she said.

And before Harry could ask, she began to talk about this man she'd been writing to, crumpling the letters in her hand by her firm but nervous grip. Ginny had said she shouldn't but she'd decided to put her prejudice on hold for a bit, and he had been quite lovely… and so understanding… But he never showed up, and Malfoy had…

The man she had corresponded with was a healer as well, and his father was ill… everything added up…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Wow, Hermione…wow…" Harry was flabbergasted. "And you… liked him?"

"I didn't know it was him!" she defended herself. "But, yes, he was nice…. A bit arrogant maybe… But I kind of scolded at him as well, so…"

"Wow…" Harry said again.

"Can't you say anything else?" Hermione snapped nervously.

Harry shook his head, a small smile appearing on his lips.

"It is unbelievable… so I think 'wow' truly captures it," he laughed. Hermione rolled her eyes but a tentative laugh appeared on her face too.

"It is kind of amazing, isn't it… Who would have thought.." she said. She bit on her lip as she said: "So he probably knew it was me, when he walked into… He could have seen me sitting behind the window and have recognized me already…"

"And was probably just as shocked as you are now." Harry grinned. "No wonder the healer didn't show up…"

"He must have been scared shitless. Liking a Mudblood was probably bad enough… but liking The Mudblood…" Hermione giggled.

"Yeah… that must have been quite hard to take… Although it shouldn't be…" he remarked more seriously. "You'd make an amazing partner in any case."

"Thanks Harry, but… Malfoy's not really my first choice."

"No, of course not… Ron was.." Harry sighed.

"Yes, and the love for broomsticks is really the only thing the both of them have in common," she replied, determined not to think of the healer anymore now it had turned out to be Malfoy, the bully of her childhood.

"I'll still have to visit them tomorrow though… Do you have any questions, any suggestions, things that I shouldn't forget to ask them?"

Hermione and Harry began compiling a list of most important questions; the glazed ham forgotten and growing cold.

Eventually Ginny entered the house again as well. She still wasn't pleased with her husband visiting Malfoy Manor first thing, but rather him than her!

Both Harry and Hermione thought it wise not to mention the true identity of the healer that stood Hermione up, to Ginny. One row was enough for the evening…

* * *

Draco had agreed to be present and Stirgood would also accompany Harry, as she'd reluctantly agreed to join him. It would be three against two if it came to the worst, with Narcissa present as well, but Harry wasn't too worried. It could be a trap, but that wasn't very likely, and the whole Auror Department would be at their disposal the moment something went wrong…

The Malfoys had behaved rather well after the war, just like they had after the first one. It was not much to go on as far as their true allegiance went but better than outright hostility.

The sight of Lucius convinced Harry completely that nothing would happen. The man who had been his enemy for most of his life was but a shell, compared to the elegant and commanding presence he'd had possessed before. He was seated in a large leather chair by the mantelpiece, but he seemed to be shivering nontheless.

"He cannot seem to warm up these days," Narcissa admitted involuntary. "Perhaps you could make it brief…" Her hands lay protectively on her husband's small shoulders as she stood behind his chair.

Paler than ever before, Lucius greeted them with a croaked voice.

"What is it you want.. Potter?"

Harry's eyes searched for Draco's: had he not informed his parents at all? Was this a trap after all?

"Draco informed me that you might possess information regarding people or groups that wish to… eliminate all pure-bloods," he replied. His clear voice echoing in the empty hall-like living room.

"And why would Draco do such a thing?" Lucius asked unconvinced. "Inform _you_?"

"Draco?" Harry said.

"You remember I told you about that woman, father…? The one who had cast that spell…?"

"It seems that it has affected Draco after all, causing physical difficulties," Harry continued, "and as its use is illegal, and has been for many years,_ and_ there are reasons to believe it may have been an attack on your son for his status as a pure-blood… the Auror Department wishes to investigate the matter further."

"When has the Auror Department ever looked after us?" Lucius sneered… "What is it you are not telling me?" He asked, his clear eyes narrowing.

"They are willing to investigate, father, isn't that enough?" Draco sought to keep the peace.

"Draco's information appears to have bearing on another case as well," Harry admitted. "Combined information might help both cases to be solved…"

"Which case? Why are you truly here?" Lucius demanded to know, even though the steel in his voice wasn't intimidating anymore…

Before he could reply, Narcissa guessed.

"That Weasly… The papers were very vague about the cause of his death…"

"Indeed," Elphaba answered as she saw Harry faltering. "In the case of Weasly's death a similar spell was used, raising the question if pure-bloods may be specifically targeted as victims…"

"Two cases are not much to go on…" Narcissa replied; "or are there more?" she asked a little shocked.

"We are in the process of finding out," Harry had found his voice back. "Draco's information has brought this matter up, as Weasly's death was regarded as an unfortunate incident by most. However, the two murder victims at the house that was burgled that night were also pure-bloods."

"And still…. Why are you _here_?"

"Perhaps you know more about them," Draco answered. "About where to look, which families might be connected… anything you remember that could be helpful…" He pleaded with his eyes and voice.

Lucius sighed as Narcissa squeezed his shoulders gently to encourage him. She did not want to antagonize the Aurors, not because she particulary wished to help them but to ensure her family's safety... Their movements were still watched, even after all these years...

"Very well…. For Draco's sake…" he finally croaked.

Everyone was relieved that the patriarch was willing to cooperate.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks for the new follows and favorites! As it's my first Harry Potter fic they make me extra happy :)

* * *

Chapter 10

"Lord Voldemort…" he began, causing Elphaba to take a sharp intake of breath, "built his ideals on the old beliefs of pure-blood superiority.."

Tell me something I don't know, Harry thought by himself, but he kept his mouth politely shut.

"Despite being a half-blood himself, very successful in concealing _that_ fact, he took pride in his magical abilities, including speaking Parseltongue… He flaunted his skills and this occasionally led to …. conflicts."

Lucius started coughing, and it took him nearly two full minutes to recover enough to start speaking again.

It was strange witnessing his former enemy's body crumble like that… fall to pieces before his very eyes. Harry felt a tiny sting of pity, of sadness, at yet another causality of the war…

He would have been triumphant had Lucius fallen during the war… but now, it seemed more like war would never end claiming its victims…

"A Muggle-lover, a nasty blood traitor, called Jemina…"

Draco flinched at his father's casual display of his prejudices in front of the Aurors, forsaking all decorum and appearance of political correctness while being interrogated….

"actually her whole family, decided to make a point by all marrying Muggles… Evidently, she and Lord Voldemort did not get along…"

"How did they meet? What caused them to even know about each other…?" Harry asked pointedly.

"Lets just say they were both recruiting in similar places… lectures or discussions about the importance of blood-lines, debates on whether the magical community should become more or less secretive…. They kept running into each other…

At that point Lord Voldemort was still testing his powers… and he wanted to make an… example out of her…"

"You might consider dropping the 'Lord' part," Harry suggested coolly, not that he really minded… "or even just using Tom instead…"

A flicker appeared in Lucius' eyes; Harry couldn't tell if it was fear or pleasure. With Voldemort gone, how did Malfoy truly feel towards him… with him demanding their manor for his own use… forcing his mark on Draco… taking his wand…

"Very well…" Lucius stated, "Tom Riddle…"

Everyone stared at him as Elphaba gasped. Harry's partner had never been one for controlling her emotions… making her horribly bad at poker.

"wanted to eliminate her entire family. She was gaining followers, just like he was, and he didn't suffer her to do so. It would send a message to her entourage… not to stand in his way…"

Lucius got another fit of coughs, as everyone impatiently waited for him to recover.

Narcissa whispered something in his ear… warning him not to incriminate himself…

Harry raised his eyebrows mockingly at that remark… Everyone in the room knew Lucius Malfoy wasn't a saint…

"He tracked her down to their family home and killed each member present… Some of the earlier Death-Eaters were also provided with this opportunity…"

Lucius conveniently did not mention whether he had been present or only knew all this by hearsay.

"It was only a number of months later when Lord… Tom heard that both her daughter and one of her brothers had not been present at the family gathering and were still alive. He tried tracing them, but never caught up with them and eventually forget about all their existence… He had other things to burden his mind…"

"And you believe that her daughter… might be responsible for Draco's affliction… She could be the one behind all this…"

"Despite their unfortunate views…" the older Malfoy said, "they were a very skilled family. Keepers of ancient traditions… Like myself, they had an extensive library filled with spells dating back hundreds of years…"

"I assume…" she hesitated for a second… "Voldemort destroyed their home? So the books were probably lost…" Stirgood asked her first question.

Harry looked at her proudly. She had been quite adamant after all these years to still use You-Know-Who, since she still feared his name as his followers had been responsible for the death of her only sister.

"That would be a safe assumption…" Lucius agreed. He did not care much for this green-haired woman, even though she might be perceptive, "except that their library had been moved to their hide-out… and so they could still have preserved their knowledge…"

"So rather than wishing to establish ancient traditions, they might simply be quite good in these old spells…" Harry mumbled.

"Using them for a horrifying cause," Narcissa said. "And like.." she took her husband's cue and said: "Tom's followers, using them precisely _because_ they are outlawed… The ancient magic is far more powerful and damaging… which is why the spells were made illegal in the first place…"

"But are far more useful in fighting a cause…" Harry understood.

She nodded. Yes, many legal spells were not much use in wartime…

"Taking a leap here…" Harry continued, "but provided the woman is Jemina's daughter… and the two men… perhaps her…"

"sons, I suppose. They were around my age… a bit older maybe." Draco spoke up.

"the three of them could be involved in wanting to further her mother's cause. Taking revenge for the death of her family and aiding Muggle-Wizard relations…"

"Which also accounts for them not being noticed during the war…" Elphaba added, "as they would have fought against Voldemort…"

"It does all seem to fit…" Harry said. "Could you provide me with… perhaps books, more information on her family… The whereabouts of the family home that Tom Riddle destroyed… The daughter's name, the family's last name…" He spouted out a list and Lucius nodded.

His first concern was the safety of his family and if that meant aiding Harry Potter, than so be it…

He had learnt to swallow his pride long ago, when Voldemort had taken his wand so easily all the while taunting him… Lucius didn't have any more fight left in him, at least not for the moment.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks for the follows!

* * *

Chapter 11

Lucius' help had been very helpful indeed. The woman was named Jemina—after her mother— Jennings. She did have two sons and seemed to move around quite a bit. After the Second Wizarding War she had fallen of the grid. The Malfoy's books provided quite a few facts about their family history, and other books related the spell that had been used on Ron, and presumably also on the couple whose house had been burgled, as well as, the spell that was used on Draco.

Draco had lied to his father about the spell, claiming it was one that weakened your health very slowly instead of the actual one… Lucius had no trouble believing it… although Narcissa had her doubts. Draco seemed sad and upset, but otherwise healthy enough. However since both wouldn't dream of using Legilimency on their son, his true thoughts were hidden from them.

Harry had still been puzzled by why Ron had been killed and not himself… It had been a dark night so they hadn't been recognized as part of the Golden Trio, so perhaps it had just been an accident that it had been Ron and not himself…

However, Hermione found the answer to that one. She had taken a few days of work to aid him and Elphaba with wading through the books. Harry was very grateful for that gesture. When speed-reading her way to yet another spell book, her stash already far smaller than either his or Elphaba's, she let out a small shriek of… not happiness …

"Hermione, what is it?"

"This could be… Harry, this might be the answer to… It could clarify…" she swallowed, "Ron's death…"

"How? What?"

"When wishing to establish blood status," Hermione read, "all one has to do is cast the spell _Ancestro Revelio_ which, other than the name suggests, will not provide a family name, but rather one of three options: pure-blood, half-blood, or Muggle-born, otherwise known as Mudblood."

"I didn't hear… but, of course, if they could perform it nonverbally…"

"All the best wizards can… it does help in fighting if you don't have to spill it out…" Hermione said.

"Whereas Voldemort would have used it for finding Muggle-borns, they could have used it for tracking pure-bloods instead…" Harry thought out loud…

* * *

"Hard to believe we are on the same side as the Boy Who Lived now, isn't it?" Draco said to his mother as he was preparing a potion to help his father with his pain.

"It's taking its toll on him," she replied a little grim. "Having him strut about the place as if he owns it, raiding our library…"

"I thought he was reasonably restrained about it," Draco disagreed. "He is capable of behaving far worse… believe me…"

"It did provide your father some pleasure to call Lord Voldemort by his birth name," his mother conceded, and added, "me too," with a rare grin.

Her face soon fell as she whispered to her only son: "It won't be long now, I think. Last night, he hardly slept… The coughs are getting worse everyday; he is even coughing blood now…"

"We should prepare ourselves…" Draco agreed, patting his mother on her arm. It would be hard without him… They didn't have many friends left…

* * *

Despite that they had both sensed it coming, Lucius' death was still a major shock to the Malfoy household. Two days after Harry Potter had visited them, taking a significant part of Lucius' library with him, Lucius died during the night.

Narcissa and Draco had been at his side, when he took his final breath. Lucius had expressed his hopes for a grandson one last time, and had given Narcissa an endearing farewell speech. Without her he'd had never been able to become the man he was… stating that she had been his driving force throughout his life.

At least it had been painless. Draco had seen to that…

Bitterness filled his heart as they were truly left behind as mother and son. The funeral might be grand, but the attendance would be low…. Lower than it ever would have been; if he had died years earlier when he was still a respected member of the wizard community, people would have been queuing up to attend, and even during the wars there would have been a horde of Death-Eaters…

As it was, it would be the both of them. Although Narcissa had a tentative relationship with her sister again, and Draco had some friendly colleagues, none of them were keen to be seen mourning Lucius…

Locking their hands, mother and son, saw their father and husband disappear from sight in the Malfoy tomb. "May he rest with his forefathers," Narcissa mumbled softly, as Draco lay down a few white lilies and white peacock feathers in his honor.

Lucius' wand had been destroyed years before, but the cane with the snake-head, mended and well, now belonged to Draco. He had suggested burying it with his father, but Narcissa had insisted. He should continue carrying such an heirloom…

"We'll get him the finest portrait ever made.." Draco tried to console his mother. Narcissa smiled sadly as she squeezed his hand. Some blows money couldn't soften….


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"You were just in time… interrogating Malfoy…" Stirgood said, as she came into the office, throwing the _Daily Prophet_ in Harry's lap.

"Mourning Malfoys" the healine said. According to the paper, no-one had attend except his wife and child. No-one? Harry thought this extremely odd.

It appeared that with most Death-Eaters rounded up, and the remaining ones in hiding _and_ pretty angry with the Malfoys for their last-minute betrayal, they had been reluctant to come… yet other pure-blood families seemed to have distanced themselves from the Malfoy family too.

"How… I don't see how that happened…" Harry mumbled. "I thought he was still a man of standing in his own circles at least…"

"Apparently not.." Elphaba said. She couldn't care less. It had been bad enough visiting that manor, that eerie sense of evil lurking behind every corner, hiding in every shadow…

"We don't have to…" she started hesitantly, "do we?" A crumpled look on her face.

"Have to what?" Harry asked puzzled.

"Pay our respects? Since we are dealing with his case… I'm not really inclined to… but.."

"You do have a point, there… We still need to sort out most of this though…" Harry gestured at their office filled with Malfoy's books. Some of them were pretty nasty…

He wondered if he had to… Harry wasn't too inclined to visit them either, yet if they expected him to and he didn't show, it wouldn't help with Draco's further assistance in the case… On the other hand, visiting a grieving family so soon… especially ones you don't feel all that close to in the first place…

He sighed. Where was wisdom when you needed it?

At that precise moment, Hermione stepped through the door.

* * *

"I'm not sure, Harry… I'm not even with the Auror Deparment…" Hermione sighed.

"Please…" he begged. "I can hardly take Ginny. She'll trash the place whether they are mourning or not…"

"Bringing back some of the books, right now… I'm not even dressed appropriately," she let slip.

"I don't think they'll care much for that now…" Harry assuaged. "That's what first comes to mind though?" he grinned, winking at her. "Perhaps you do…"

"Shush..!" she punched him in the ribs. Elphaba wondered what that little discussion had been about.

According to her, Hermione looked fine in jeans and a t-shirt. They were just here to read books, not going to a party or something… But the Malfoys did have a way of making you feel less than them, and clothing was one way in which they radiated that quite eloquently…

"Very well," she gave in. "If you think it is wise…"

Harry sighed. "I have no idea, Hermione. It's not as if I ever socialized much with them, unless you count fighting them…"

Elphaba giggled. Harry threw her a stern look. "It's not to late to bring you, you know…" he threatened.

* * *

"Shouldn't we have brought flowers…?" Hermione said worryingly when they were walking up towards the house.

"It's too late for that now," Harry grumbled, dealing with a stack of unruly books hovering in the air before him.

"Just wait a second…" she called out as she quickly used her wand for a lovely bouquet with a condolence card.

"What are you going to put on the card though?" Harry hissed. "Everything will sound hypocritical anyway…"

"You're right…" she said as her face fell, and she quickly removed it. "Flowers will simply have to do."

A house elf let them in and they were left in the hall, waiting nervously. An awkward silence fell as both Narcissa en Draco entered from different directions.

Harry rasped his throat and finally said: "I wasn't sure if this was a good time… but we would like to return some of the books and offer our condolences."

"We've brought some flowers as well," Hermione added as she gave them to Narcissa. Both she and Draco were too shocked to utter a word. After a long silence she whispered "thank you."

"You better follow me to the library," Draco said, as his voice returned. Harry followed him and so did the two women.

"Were they any help..?" Narcissa asked.

"O yes, a great deal," Harry replied. "The history of the Jennings is recounted as well as many historical spells. We're still going through the rest of them though…"

"It is quite a task…" Hermione added.

"One you're well suited for, I would have thought." Draco said.

Hermione didn't reply; she couldn't tell if he was being friendly or sarcastic… It was hard to say.

"It must be very personal to you too…" Narcissa said, in an attempt to be friendly to Hermione.

She swallowed hard. "Yes, it is… Ron always wanted to be an Auror, but still… We survived the war…. Only to… And I have a little daughter, so.."

Narcissa nodded understandingly. Death being the great equalizer after all.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks again for favorites and follows! It's much appreciated.

* * *

Chapter 13

Draco and his mother watched the both of them leave…

"That didn't go so bad, now, did it?" Hermione said to Harry, significantly happier as to when they'd arrived at the manor, as Draco made a similar remark to his mother.

"Considering everything that has happened here, she kept quite calm," Narcissa said both admiringly and begrudgingly.

"To think that they don't even like us yet they're the only ones showing up…" Draco said in return.

"Precisely," his mother replied. "It's too horrifying…" and she brusquely walked indoors.

Draco privately disagreed. It was chastening perhaps but also provided a glimmer of hope. He could understand his mother not seeing that, but he did perceive it himself.

* * *

"Not dressed appropriately…" Harry snickered. Hermione glared at him. They were eating an early lunch in a quiet café. The efforts of the morning had worn them out.

"I caught him looking at you a few times," he said teasingly.

"Harry, please stop it! There's no way…" She sighed.

"I'm only teasing…" Harry said. "Come on, Hermione… Have some fun.."

"I can't! I simply can't…" she said. "He keeps popping up in my mind… even though I don't want him to. And a part of me wishes that…"

"Hermione…?" Harry said a little threatening. "You said yourself that he would never…"

"He could never replace Ron, no… of course not! I just wish I'd never written to him, seen him in a different light…"

"So he did get under your skin…" Harry felt eerie at her admission.

"I wish I'd given the advert to Ginny to destroy…" Hermione lamented. "But now I find myself hoping he can…. redeem himself somehow.. So that I don't have to feel guilty about maybe, just maybe, liking him…"

She put her hands over her face, sighing deeply.

Harry wished she would have kept her mouth shut. The idea of _him_ and Hermione… He couldn't stand it. Being civil and cooperative was one thing… but actually accepting him…. Harry was sure he never could.

* * *

"I don't understand…" Ginny said, already fully dressed for a Quidditch match. "What do you mean you're not talking to Hermione anymore? Wasn't she going to help you with those Malfoy books?"

"You wouldn't be talking to her anymore if you knew…" Harry said angrily.

He had stormed out of the café unable to help or understand Hermione, disapperating straight into Ginny's changing room at the Hollyhead Harpies. Ginny was the last one in the room as the others had already left for the pitch.

"She is defiling Ron's memory! That's what she is doing…" He balled his fists in frustration.

"How? Tell me, Harry!"

"That healer that never showed up? That was Malfoy! And she is…. She has gone mad thinking she actually likes him…"

Ginny went pale. "_Likes_ him likes him?" she asked to be sure.

"Unbelievable right? It makes me so angry!"

That someone like that could potentially ruin their friendship! They should have never have visited Malfoy Manor…

"Harry, Harry," Ginny tried to calm him. "I've got a game in a few minutes… We'll talk about this later, yeah? I'm sure we can talk her out of it… Maybe he put a spell on her or something…"

That must be it! Hermione under the Imperius… He should have known…

"You're right," he answered. "That would be a reasonable explanation. It doesn't sound like Hermione at all…"

"Exactly…" Ginny gave him a quick kiss before she left, broomstick in hand.

* * *

Hermione sighed as she saw George on her doorstep. Was he going to give her an earful as well?

"Harry went straight to you, didn't he?" She had had a long afternoon at work since she wasn't helping Harry with the books anymore. A large amount of paper work had greeted her and she felt a headache coming up as well.

"No… Is something the matter?" he asked concerned.

"No. Nothing." She snapped. "Sorry, I… I've got a bit of a headache…"

They had a cup of tea and Hermione made small talk… However, she couldn't take her mind of her row with Harry.

"George.." she asked tentatively. "Say you would…. Begin to fancy someone you never thought you would? Like a Slytherin, or someone who seems to have grown on you for no good reason…"

George swallowed hard. "I don't want to be blunt… but please tell me you haven't…."

"What?" She asked.

"Changed your mind about me.." His eyes were a bit sad. "As I've just begun to … well, there's this woman and she comes into the shop a lot more than she has to…. Buying something small every day rather than a lot once a week, and it has made me wonder…. So I finally went and asked her out…" He grinned.

"That's great! I'm so happy for you," Hermione replied. "No, no, it's actually that healer I was writing with…"

"The one that stood you up…"

"Now I know why…"she said.

Just when she was about to spill her secret: better coming from her than from Harry… Rose came downstairs saying she had had a nightmare.

And right when she took her back to her sea themed bedroom, Harry and Ginny came in through the mantelpiece… Rose ran back downstairs to hug them and figured as a buffer until George offered to take her upstairs.

"I know what you're going to say…" Hermione said. "I was just about to tell George myself before someone else could…"

Harry waved his wand checking if she was under the Imperious.

"What are you doing?!" she hissed at him.

Harry looked baffled. "No, it's not that…" he said to Ginny, "It is actually real…"

Hermione raised her eyebrows… "You honestly think I would let Malfoy do that to me? You really think he would even want to…?"

"I don't know anymore," Harry said as he fell into a chair. "I really don't understand…"

"Me neither," said Ginny, "I just can't get my head around it."

"Around what?" George asked.

Hermione wondered if desperate times asked for desperate measures. "Just wait a sec," she said as she went to find the letters again.

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" she said, trembling slightly. "But perhaps it may convince you…. Here, read them if you want."

"We can't do that!" Ginny said. "That's too personal!"

But Harry had already snatched them out of her hands.

George's eyes grew big as he was filled in on the circumstances. Hermione feared he would have an even bigger outburst than Harry had had. But he remained silent, stunned.

"George…" she nudged him. "Say something please…"

"That woman… that comes in my shop, right… Her parents are in Azkaban… Her mother has had the kiss and her father will get it soon…"

"What?!" Ginny shrieked. "What is it with the both of you? Have you forgotten…."

"Like I would ever, ever forget Fred! Are you mad?" George pulled his wand on his baby sister…

Harry came between them, pushing them back into their seats and taking both of their wands.

"We did say we wanted to create unity and peace again, after the war," he said with a quivering voice, "looks like we're truly tested on that matter now…"

"So many people have been wiped out… She will be an orphan soon…" George mumbled. "We have both lost people… and we both want a better brighter future for ourselves, rather than staying stuck in old ways…"

Ginny was still shaking her head. "What about mum and dad…? How are they going to feel if both of you…?"

"Sorry," Hermione said a bit sharply, "but it is not up to them…"

"I thought you were dating Angelina?" Ginny wondered, ignoring Hermione's remark.

"I did too for a while…" George joked… "but she wants to stay friends for now…."

"Still…" Ginny didn't want to give up hope too soon. "You were a pretty good match…"

"Ginny…" he brother said irritated. "Stop it. Perhaps we'll get back together someday, who knows? For now, I intend to have my first date with Medusa Milford soon."

"If the name is anything to go by…" Ginny muttered darkly.

"Isn't Medea her sister?"Hermione asked. "She works across the hall from me, I believe…"

"Yep, their twins, just like me…" he replied.

"I'm sorry," Ginny said a bit awkwardly, "I know you'd never forget Fred… It's just really hard hearing all this…" She gave her brother a hug.

Harry looked at Hermione. "Yeah, me too…" he said quietly. "It's the shock you know.."

She grabbed his hand. "I'm shocked myself… Constantly between hope and fear. Thinking it is absolutely ridiculous or that it might actually work somehow… It's driving me up the wall, frankly…"

"You should talk to him, I guess…." Harry suggested. "He does seem changed, I'll grant you that. These letters… they're a lot more mature… I suppose we did all grow up…"

"Maybe… I'm not sure," she replied. "He hasn't changed entirely … and that manor… It's giving me goose bumps and not the nice kind either…"

"Just… be careful," he warned her. "Take it slow… If you're really going to..." he swallowed, "date him."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Hermione had decided to write to Malfoy, (or should she call him Draco now?) She wanted to know for sure—although she realized the answer beforehand—if he really had been the healer she had written to. If he had startled when he saw her sitting in the lunchroom and that had been the reason she had been stood up.

She tried to be as honest as she could. That it had been a big shock to her, that she'd mostly liked his letters, except for his still rather unpleasant views when it came to Muggles. That she had been looking forward to the date, and he had shown up instead berating her about books and Muggles…

Hermione gave her condolences a second time, polite ones but nothing too excessive—it would look rather hypocritical. She wondered, as she twiddled with her quill, if his remark when they returned some of the Malfoy books had been pleasant or not, and decided to ask that as well. He was hard to read, and she'd learnt to expect unpleasantness before the words even left his mouth… Explaining that even if he was being friendly, she might not immediately pick up on it…

* * *

Draco read the letter on a Saturday afternoon while sipping his coffee, seated in his father's chair near the mantelpiece. His mouth fell open and the coffee dripped on his tie. Whatever he had expected… not this.

Narcissa asked what was going on, she was picking out a frame for her husbands portrait, trying to choose between silver and dark mahogany wood, and Draco realized it had been a mistake reading the letter straight away. Now he had to keep two secrets from his mother, something he really wasn't used to at all!

Drawing a deep breath, he decided to come clean instead. "Mother… There have been some things I've not told you about yet…"

Narcissa's face paled. Did her son want to move into his own place..? Abandoning her to the sole company of her husband's forefathers?

"Please tell me you won't move out..?" she begged. Begging had always been beneath her… but this, this she would find truly be unable to bear…

"No, not as far as I know…." He reassured her, his brow wrinkled… If he truly would end up being with Granger… Weasley… Hermione, she'd probably be reluctant living here, in this particular house… Draco sighed.

"Actually," he swallowed hard, "there are two things… The only reason I visited the Aurors was because…" he faltered.

"That spell…. Although you don't seem ill at all?" his mother wondered.

"I'm not actually ill. I just couldn't… I really couldn't tell father…"

"Draco, what is it?" His mother became worried, as she flung the book with frame examples aside… "Please, you can tell me anything…"

"Can I?" he fretted. "Can I really?"

"What is it? What was the spell?"

In the softest whisper he had ever spoken, Draco said: _Extinctio._

His mother gasped as she clasped her hand over her mouth….

"Isn't there a counter spell?" she wondered desperately.

"I haven't found one yet," he answered as his eyes began to fill with tears. "So far all I've found is the option for the person who put it on you to reverse the spell again…. And that isn't likely to happen…"

"Oh, my dear darling boy…" she said as she pulled him into her embrace. "Living with that… all alone.."

"I really couldn't tell father," he repeated.

"I understand completely," she replied. "Best that he doesn't learn of it at all…"

Fortunately, the only portrait in the living room was deaf. Although an excellent lip reader, he was snoring at the moment, fast asleep.

"What was the other thing?" she asked gently as she wiped her sons tears from his cheeks.

His face darkened. "You are not going to be pleased…" he warned. "I'm not even sure how I feel about it myself…" he added mysteriously.

"Tell me!" she demanded.

Draco began with his growing disinterest in the pure-blood women he knew, how they might like his money more than him…. How this Muggle-born woman had responded, lecturing him quite harshly but who had been very friendly otherwise. That he had felt a genuine connection but their first date had never actually happened…

"When were you going to inform us…. me… of this?" his mother asked sternly.

"Never, not if I could help it…" he admitted.

"Why didn't you go on a date? Did you have second thoughts?" she hoped.

"No, when I saw her… I recognized her as…."

"Who?" His mother felt a sense of foreboding coming over her…

"Granger…." He whispered. "Of all the Mudbloods in all the world…"

"That woman! The one who…" Narcissa felt like beginning a tirade of Hermione's faults.

"She did bring flowers…" Draco replied lamely.

Narcissa needed to sit down.

A conversation with her husband years and years ago came back to memory. Lucius had been worried. Draco talked about her a little too much… Why did he so desperately wanted to outshine her? He couldn't be trying to impress the girl? She had laughed his worries away, yet both of them had been very relieved when Draco seemed to be spending more and more time with Pansy Parkinson.

"Lucius was right after all," she said, her hand clutched over her heart.

"What?! Father couldn't have possibly have known…." Draco snapped at her.

"It's why he insisted on pure-bloods for the advert," she informed him. "It's presumably why you scribbled that it didn't truly matter underneath…" she sighed.

"How do you know what I scribbled…?"

"We do read the paper ourselves, my dear…" his mother smirked.

"But I wasn't thinking of her at all…. I just wished to have a chance at more responses and with so few of us left… I really didn't think of _her_," Draco stated firmly.

"Not that you were aware of perhaps," his mother granted him. "But subconsciously… maybe you did.."

"Lucius feared this all along," Narcissa continued. "The girl seemed to be a bit of an obsession when you were at Hogwarts and your dislike for her was…. off somehow.. Too fierce, like you were compensating for something else…"

"I just wanted to please father, and she was really irritating and bookish and a… a Mudblood," he responded hesitantly.

"I can see why you considered keeping all this to yourself," his mother said. "I presume that letter is from her?" She peered at it as if it contained poisonous fumes.

"Yes, she seems to have guessed it was me all along…"

"She can't be too pleased about that…" Narcissa snorted as she hoped the letter contained a fierce rejection. It would hurt her son tremendously, but it would be for the best in the end.

"It…. It's kind of ambiguous," Draco answered. "She wants to talk…"

"And what do you want?" his mothered longed to know.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thanks for the new follows and favorites!

* * *

Chapter 15

Despite his mother's furious protests, Draco had said that he wanted to talk to Hermione too. It was still strange saying her name, after having sneered _Granger_ all his life.

They had had several massive rows about it, and Draco had feared that his mother would throw him out, despite her earlier request begging him to stay. She was constantly threatening him with telling his father's portrait the moment it would be finished. But the threat felt rather meaningless…

His father's death had been a liberation of sorts. As much as he had loved him, he felt like he could truly be his own man now.

Draco had written back. The book remark had been a compliment. Perhaps she could find something others had overlooked. It had been a great shock for him as well to realize that it had been her all along, but since then he had done some serious thinking….

Draco had contemplated all the angles and had come to the conclusion that his fathers' fears had been right all along. He had liked her for a long time already, but had been in extreme denial about it. The moment she'd punched him in the face had been one of the worst of his life, prior to the war at least. Draco had always assumed the memory was so unpleasant because he had been beaten by a Mudblood girl, and his friends had been present… as well as her friends…

But it probably had been because his chances of ever being with her had diminished significantly more after that…

He wasn't going to admit any of that to Hermione, of course. Draco first wanted to know what she had to say…

And there was still the matter of the spell… What would she even want with a man that couldn't bring forth life?

What would his father say about all of it once his portrait was finished?

Would Hermione ever accept all of them?

* * *

"Are you really going to go through with this?" Ginny asked as she watched Hermione putting on a new blouse. It was nice, but nothing too special. She didn't want to look as if she was trying, not for him anyway…

They were going to meet for a coffee after work, but Draco had been called to an emergency at the last minute. So now it would be tea in the park instead on a Sunday afternoon, in the only covert and very popular Wizard café in the park. Muggles could eat there too but wouldn't notice anything out of the ordinary… Apart from the service being very swift, due to the house elves hidden away in the kitchens. It was one of the reasons why the café was very popular indeed.

"Yes," she answered. "If only to discuss this whole awkward situation…. We can always talk about the case if nothing else…" She sounded a lot braver than she felt. What was she doing?!

"Harry said they still haven't gone through all the books, but they will visit a few possible hide-out locations soon…" Ginny remarked. "Perhaps they will really find out more…"

Hermione grabbed her hand. Ever since Ron's death, Ginny had been worried about Harry's job.

She was worried herself, not only of Harry's safety but also about the case itself. How would she respond if she found the people that had killed Ron? Would she be tempted to use one of the Unforgivable Curses herself? Hermione liked to think of herself as a good person, but she couldn't deny wanting to see Ron's killer hurt... or even dead.

Quickly she put her mind to other things… Now was not the time for that… She would need her wits about her for the meeting with Malfoy.

* * *

He was a little late. Hermione had already been there for a few minutes, wishing she had brought a book. She had been tempted to bring _Pride and Prejudice_ but decided against it at the last minute. It could remind them both too much of that previous meeting…

After they had both greeted each other, the waitress came to take their order, giving both of them some time to adjust to this awkward situation. It was nowhere near enough time though.

"I still can't believe this has happened," Hermione finally giggled like a schoolgirl, her cheeks flaming red.

"Me neither…" Draco readily acknowledged. "Mother was dead set against me coming…"

"My friends weren't too pleased either…" Hermione replied.

"And your daughter?" he asked, while thanking the waitress who came with the tea and cakes.

"I haven't told her about this…" she said. "I figured there was no need… not until.."

"Probably for the best," he agreed and the awkward silence returned.

Hermione wished she could be anywhere else in the world… She could apparate out of here in no time but that would defeat the purpose of their meeting…

"I ran into her a while ago…" he said.

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"Your daughter.. what's her name? There was no mistaking that bushy hair…" he grinned.

"The family curse…" she agreed light-heartedly. "Rose definitely inherited my curls.."

Neither of them commented on the girl's hair color, so clearly inherited from her father.

"What's it like?" Draco asked. "Raising a child?" trying to keep the pain out of his voice.

That wasn't a hard question and soon Hermione was sharing him all about her daughter… How proud she was of her, that she was smart and stubborn. That Rose absolutely adored the sea, water, and boats.

Draco listened quietly. She seemed much more at ease now, when she enjoyed the subject.

"I love the water too," he said. "Sailing on the lake… Always had to make sure that I wouldn't get sunburnt though.."

"Oh, just like Ron…" Hermione said before she remembered who she was talking to.

Their careful avoidance of that particular subject now broken, Draco took a bit of a risk.

"Is Potter sure if… He said they had assumed Ron's death was an accident, but they weren't sure about it anymore…?" he asked her. When Hermione didn't immediately respond but looked rather sadly at him instead, he quickly added…"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked…"

"No… It's alright.. We did find this spell, in one of your dad's books… that can reveal someone's blood status so they could have used that… but there's no way to be sure…" she sighed heavily.

"I didn't know that spell existed…" Draco said.

"I'm glad you didn't!" she replied sharply. "It would have been extremely useful during the war…"

"For both sides…" he grunted, but Hermione rolled her eyes as she gave her reaction: "You don't really believe that! Our side had all sorts of witches and wizards…"

"Tell me about it," he mumbled in return, "including these people.. These Jennings.." an angry glint appeared in his eyes.

"We don't know if it was them for sure though…" Hermione said and continued: "I have no idea how I would react if I'd found Ron's killers…. I've been thinking about it a lot lately…"

Draco felt like making a joke about her probably granting them clemency being such a goody two shoes, but stopped at the last second: this was her late husband they were discussing.

"One can never be sure about such things..." he said instead. "When I had to…. When Voldemort gave me his task… I couldn't…" Shame crept over his cheeks. "I had always been boasting about wanting more responsibility but killing… It's something else entirely…"

"Molly could…" Hermione let slip, clasping her hand for her mouth when she saw his face twitch.

"She killed my aunt, you mean…" he replied evenly.

"To be fair… she did threaten to kill Ginny…" Hermione said, not wanting to mention what Bellatrix had carved into her own arm. Both their arms would be scarred forever.

"It's what happens in a war," Draco shrugged. "People die…"

He hadn't forgotten how Bellatrix put Voldemort over her own family, her own sisters…. Everyone.

"How are you?" Hermione suddenly got personal, nearly reaching for his hand, grabbing her teacup instead. "With your dad… I mean.?"

"His portrait will be finished soon," he said. "I was rather looking forward to it, you know… seeing him again… but with my mother threatening she will tell him about you…"

"Oh.." Hermione didn't know what to say to that.

"You see," he said, wanting to get it over with, "they had been wondering about you all along…"

"Oh.." she said again. "Why?"

He smirked. "Apparently they read my fierce… ehm… rejection of you a little differently…"

"As in.." Hermione whispered, not wanting to say it out loud herself, rather hearing him say it.

"As in probably having a bit of a crush…" he said, his eyes staring intensely into hers.

Hermione blushed. "Were they right?" she wondered. "I never would have guessed if they were…"

"Me neither," he laughed, "but in hindsight… maybe yes… they were probably right…"

"But it was impossible… both of us being who we are…" she understood, biting her lip.

"Yes, and you were so clever, it was pretty intimidating…"

"I still am," she smirked, "but you're quite intimidating yourself as well…"

"I don't want to be intimidating anymore though…" he said. "Maybe in my job when dealing with a difficult patient… but not otherwise."

"Not with me?" she asked, almost a little flirtingly.

"Not with you," he stated, as he took the final bite of his cake.

"Draco…" Hermione said, as the waitress was clearing their table. "This is hard for me, as I imagine it is for you too," he nodded solemnly, "so we have to decide what we want… If we want something.." she ended lamely.

"What do you want?" he asked her.

"Why do I have to answer first..?" she complained.

"Because I just told me about my crush on you…" he said, a twinkle in his eyes, but apprehension in his voice.

"Your crush in the _past_…" Hermione responded, finding it a bit unfair, but he didn't save her by responding.

"I want…" Hermione began, determined to get it right. "When I didn't know who you were.. I thought you sounded pretty amazing apart from being pure-blood and far too uptight about it… and I really wanted to get to know you better…"

"But then…" he said.

"things changed, when I realized… You had always hated me, so why would it be any different now? Why should I trust you at all? I surely never could before… But your letters… You did sound quite different… so I wanted to give you a chance…"

"You still haven't said what you want…" Draco drawled, his eyebrows rising impatiently.

"I believe we still have things to talk about…" she answered diplomatically. It wasn't the declaration he'd hoped for but Draco took whatever he could.

"I would like to meet you again as well," he replied. "How about…?"

"Do you want to plan that now?" she said a little taken aback.

"No time like the present, right?" he winked cheekily.

"It's a bit manipulative," she said.

"Ah… too used to getting what I want, you mean.." he sighed. Hermione glared at him. Yes, he was! He was still arrogant enough to assume…

"How about Wednesday evening?" she heard herself say. "Quick dinner after work? I will need to collect Rose around eight-thirty, so say around six?"

"Your wish is my command," he said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "'Fine by me,' would have done fine…" she laughed.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: For the sake of the story Lucius' portrait resembles him closely personality wise. Apparently only Hogwarts Headmasters have this particular privilege, but I didn't know that when I wrote him like this, besides, this is way more fun anyway.. This basically goes for all the other portraits (later in the story) as well.

* * *

Chapter 16

"A second date?! A dinner date?" Narcissa was about to lose it. "I'll tell your father first thing in the morning! We have to discuss this as a family!" she stated fiercely.

"No, we don't." Draco replied. "So the portrait's finished then?"

"It's coming tomorrow morning.." his mother said.

"I wanted to make a deal with you," he said a little slyly. "I won't tell him about the _Extinctio_ spell if you don't tell him about Hermione…"

"That's blackmail!" Narcissa yelled.

"You have taught me well," Draco replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Take it or leave it…"

Narcissa fumed. That son of hers and his filthy preference for Mudbloods!

But she couldn't risk Lucius finding out about the spell. It would kill him!

* * *

"A second date? Are you out of your mind?" Harry still wasn't too keen. Hermione was meeting him at Grimmauld Place where he and Ginny now lived. They'd changed the gloominess of the house into a more modern space. Gryffindor colors were quite prominent, and so were the colors of the Holyhead Harpies, Ginny's Quidditch Team.

"I'm not sure it really is a date…" Hermione said. "I said we still had stuff to talk about…"

"Like what?" Harry sought to know. "I can't imagine having to talk to Malfoy about anything…"

"If we're going to date, I first need to make absolutely sure where he stands…" Hermione explained. "How he really feels about blood status and so on. To establish if he's changed enough for me…" she hesitated briefly, "to want him."

Harry groaned. Want him? This sounded far too serious already…

"Draco probably assumes you're already dating though, rather than still finding out if you want to date…"

"That's why I kept it early in the evening… I'm picking Rose up afterwards… as a clear sign, you know.."

"A sign of what?" Harry asked, dreading the answer.

"You know… that nothing …romantic is going to happen…"

"I cannot believe you just said that!" he moaned. "I don't even want to think about it…"

"Well, I have to think about it," Hermione said practically. "Did you know that he's had a crush on me since like forever…" she giggled.

"He despised you!" Harry said puzzled.

"He was covering up for crushing on me…" she said. "Makes sense…"

"No, it doesn't…" Harry said with a frown on his face. "It doesn't!"

"I think it does," Hermione responded airily. "He does seem changed. Nowhere near as power hungry anymore. And.." she sought for arguments. "He didn't defend Bellatrix when I mentioned her… and he is fighting with his mother over me…"

"You talked about Bellatrix?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yes, and about Ron, and the case… I mentioned the spell we discovered…"

"You didn't teach it to him, did you?" Harry asked sharply. "He is still Malfoy…"

"I told him I was glad he didn't know about it during the war…"

"Wow, Hermione..! What did he say..?"

"At least he didn't pull his wand on me… He said that both sides could have used it, and I reacted that surely he couldn't _actually _believe _that_…"

"And?" Harry nudged her.

"That's when he moved the topic back to the Jennings…"

"I suppose he knows you'll stand up to him…" Harry said, a little more reassured.

"I always have.." Hermione said lightly. "He took it all rather well, I think…"

"Better than before… it sounds like." Harry tentatively agreed.

* * *

Narcissa had kept her word. Or rather, she had given into her son's blackmail… Lucius should be spared. Hopefully Draco would come to his senses soon and decide on that young Bulstrode librarian as she obviously liked books too…

Lucius' portrait was magnificent. He was depicted as she remembered him in his prime: fierce, filled with pride and quite boastful, someone on top of the world. He had replaced the snoring old Wizard and now looked out from over the mantelpiece. His seat in front of it empty… now Draco's chair instead. But on the portrait he had the same comfortable seat for himself, the same warm fireplace, and a door painted next to it…— A door that in reality did not exist.. — leading to his private quarters.

But Lucius was disappointed his son was not there for his unveiling… His wife was present and some house elves, but not his son and heir…

"Draco sends his apologies… He had to work.." Narcissa explained.

Lucius snorted. "He takes it far too seriously… If he'd had a position at the Ministry I would have understood…"

Narcissa was enormously pleased her husband was present again… finally someone to confide in as her relationship with Draco became more strained.

"Any news on the courting front?" he wanted to know.

Narcissa swallowed and lied through her teeth: "No, he still in mourning…. But there is this Bulstrode girl that has taken an interest in him…"

"Not that one…" His face became dark; she wouldn't do for a daughter in law!

"No, her sister apparently. She's a librarian."

"Good, good…. Very good." He was pleased for now. Appeased for the moment.

Narcissa sighed. The first hurdle had been taken… Alas, there would be more to come.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: As always, thanks for the new follows and favorites!

* * *

Chapter 17

Draco waited impatiently outside some Muggle establishment. Hermione had insisted on it, and as he had paid for Sunday tea, she would get the check this time. Draco had gritted his teeth when she'd informed him, but since he didn't have that much Muggle money left, perhaps it was for the best.

She looked quite happy as she came strolling towards him, together with Ginny. Whatever had she taken her for?

"We were just shopping," Hermione greeted him, when Ginny pursed her lips disapprovingly. "Ginny needed a new dress… so I left work early. Her anniversary is coming up soon…"

"Did you find anything to your liking?" Draco asked a bit stiffly.

"I did…" Ginny replied, "and I've got to run…" she further claimed, looking at her watch.

"See you tomorrow…" Hermione said, before she took his arm and dragged him into his first Muggle restaurant ever…

It actually wasn't all that different. The food smelled good, even if he hadn't seen it yet. The lights were nice… the seats comfortable… His table companion looked lovely…

But would he recognize the food?

"This is one of my favorite Italian restaurants," Hermione said cheerfully. "The pasta is great… Or you could have pizza, if you want…"

"Not too fond of pizza myself…" Draco replied. Inwardly, he was relieved… Italian food he knew quite well as he had spent some summer vacations there.

"You've had it before then?" Hermione was surprised.

"I've had it in Italy when I was…. eight maybe…? I accidently used a bit too much pepper… and since then.."

Hermione laughed. "But then you should try again," she said, "it can't be any worse, right?"

"Are you challenging me?"

"Yes," she said firmly. "Not just on this matter either…"

"That's what I feared…" he sighed dramatically in return.

Draco did order a pizza: the one with the most toppings.

"Looks like you don't want to miss out on anything…" Hermione grinned.

"I may not look it but I've got quite the appetite," he replied.

The wait for his pizza, and Hermione's risotto, took quite long however, and Draco commented on it: "Is it supposed to be such a long wait?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows and sneered: "Have you've ever prepared food yourself?"

He shook his head. "Of course not," he replied indignantly, "that's what house elves are for…"

Hermione was inclined to say "like Dobby?!," but decided not to antagonize him any further.

"Well…" she said instead, "before I came to Hogwarts I helped my parents cook in the weekends. We've always had a lot of fun preparing it… They'd help me with presentation and such… and during the wait we'd play games, or simply talk, or they'd help me prepare for exams…"

"The point being…?" he questioned her.

"Cooking… Muggle cooking anyway… takes time… Water has to boil… Dough has to rise…" she explained. "For instance, for pasta, you have to wait for the water to cook which takes a couple of minutes… and then the pasta itself has to cook.. If it's fresh like here, that will take maybe two minutes, but if it's dried pasta from a box, it could take up to twelve or even fourteen minutes…"

"That's such a long time…" he said surprised. "And you have to just sit and wait there…?"

"Well, my dad used to walk away to watch telly for a bit, my mum usually does stay and keeps stirring if she isn't phoning one of her friends… and I used to just sit in the kitchen reading a book with one eye on the cooking pan…"

Draco gaped at her. "I don't think I understood any of that…" he said.

"Perhaps you should have take Muggle Studies…" she smiled wistfully.

"Can you imagine my parents reaction to that?!" he grinned back.

"Well, at least you've read your first Jane Austen… I take it you did read it?" she asked, suddenly resembling a young and equally stern McGonagall.

Draco nodded and said: "On that note… Who do you think I resemble so much? I was rather hoping for Darcy.."

"So you did read it?!"

"I just wanted to figure out which snob you meant… that's all," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

Their pizza and risotto finally arrived, and for a few minutes the both of them were silently savoring their food.

It was going rather well so far, Hermione contemplated, whereas Draco was wondering if he should try to find a Muggle Study book somewhere… and hide it in his closet as well. He would need some kind of dictionary if he wanted to fully understand Hermione…

"What are you thinking about?" she wondered.

"I just thought… I suppose I could use a Muggle dictionary…"

"I'm sure they're available… I got a Wizard one for my parents…"

Draco laughed. "I didn't know those existed."

"Of course they do! They're extremely useful."

The pizza tasted a lot better this time around, he had to give her that.

"How's your risotto?" he asked when they both fell silent again.

"Very good.. I usually have the pasta but wanted to try something different for a change…"

Draco grinned naughtily: "much like going to dinner with the likes of me…"

Hermione started coughing and blushed crimson.

"I suppose you could say that…" she said a little shyly.

"The same goes for me…" he acknowledged, "but I find it a welcome one…"

"You do?" she asked. "I know I can be a bit irritating sometimes…"

"That's better than being downright evil…" he said gloomily. "I'm still surprised you're not embarrassed to be seen with me…"

"Malfoy… Draco," she said softly. "I don't think you're downright evil… You did make a lot of bad choices for sure… and a few good ones too…" she faltered, still a bit unsure where all this was going…

"But not enough for you to trust me…" he said bitterly. "Is that what you were going to say?"

"Trust has to be earned," Hermione replied simply. "I'm giving you a chance to do so…"

"When will you be satisfied…?" he asked, trying hard to keep desperation out of his voice. "Would you have me lie and pretend I'm all Muggle loving and…"

"If you're genuinely interested in me, than surely you are Muggle loving..?" Hermione blurted out.

Draco stared at her flabbergasted, dropping his cutlery unceremoniously. What had she just said?!

She nervously smiled at him, but didn't cast her eyes downwards, meeting his gaze instead.

He was completely taken aback, but then an emotion overcame him that he hadn't felt in a long time… Before he knew it, Draco was roaring with laughter.

Hermione began to giggle herself, and soon people were turning their heads to look at them.

"It's only logic…" she said a little flustered, when they had both calmed down.

He shook his head in amusement. "You are something else…"

* * *

Draco had hoped for a real kiss after that, but she'd only offered him his cheek at their goodbye. Still better than he had actually expected… and more importantly a good sign. They would meet again soon and that was the most important of all.

Contentedly he made his way home. The large grin on his face did not escape his mother, who sighed in frustration. Her son was falling head over heels in love…. with a Muggle born no less! And even worse, she couldn't consult her husband about it!

* * *

Hermione swapped notes with George. Medusa Milford was growing on him as well. It seemed they had both fallen for Slytherins after hating that house and its members for so long…

It was hurtful for George to see her with her sister Medea though as it brought back memories of Fred. Witnessing the closeness between the two sisters was soul-piercing… It was the only negative in a budding love story. However, she did know firsthand what it was like to be twins.

"I cannot believe I'm beginning to really like Malfoy… Draco, I mean… I have to stop saying that…"

"And you'd never seen him laugh before?" George asked amused.

"Not from joy no…. smirk, and sneer, and laugh at people…. But not cheerfully no…"

"So he likes your sense of humor as well…"

"Isn't it crazy?" she said shyly. "I used to hate his guts… It really is crazy… isn't?"

"Hey.." he replied. "Same here… I'm crazy too. Ginny told mum so I've gotten an earful back home.."

"Did she mention Malfoy as well?" Hermione panicked. She didn't want to receive a scolding from Mrs. Weasley. She was quite scary when angered….

"Not yet… Hope she won't mention it at the anniversary party…"

"Oh, no…" Hermione moaned. "Everyone is sure to ask if I'm dating! What do I say…?"

"Just say you've met a tall blond strange through the Owl-line…" He joked.

"Do you think Andromeda knows?" Hermione suddenly wondered.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Thanks again to all readers! It's nice to see the story being so popular! This is the largest fandom I've written for so far and I'm still a bit taken aback by the sheer numbers :)

* * *

Chapter 18

Harry and Ginny's seventh anniversary party was a good one. At least, so far so good.

Hermione had met Draco for another date and this time they had kissed. Draco's eyes had glinted as their lips had met. Looked like he had passed the test…

Hermione hadn't invited him to the party. It was meant to be a celebration and his presence… wasn't really wanted or expected. Draco understood perfectly well and was thrilled that he didn't have to meet the Weasley clan just yet… He knew if would eventually have to happen as they were Rose's grandparents.

Hermione hadn't told Rose yet either. She didn't want to tell her until they were officially serious. There were still so many obstacles in their way… mostly family-related.

Draco in turn didn't know when he would have to tell Hermione of the spell. He only felt like half a man but with having so much against him already it could quite possibly be the final straw…

"Are you all right, Hermione dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "You've been a bit silent…"

She smiled. "I'm fine… Just a bit tired, that's all…"

"Doesn't Ginny look lovely…" Molly sighed as she looked at her dancing daughter and son-in-law, on the dancefloor created on their lawn. "You helped pick out the dress, didn't you?"

Ginny's dark blue gown colored beautifully with her red hair and she looked almost as good as on her wedding day years earlier. Harry's grin reminded Hermione of better days… when the family was still complete.

Hermione swallowed hard. "Yes, yes, I did…" Would her mother-in-law mention that Ginny had seen Draco that day…?

"Can't believe it's been seven years already... Of course, you and Ron would have…"

Hermione smiled sadly. It would also have been their seventh anniversary soon. What would Ron say if he knew about… Tears sprung in her eyes; he would not have been pleased at all!

"Oh, I'm sorry.." Molly said softly, "me and my big mouth…"

"Don't mind me…" Hermione said. "It's days like this… isn't it?"

"Yes… and Fred…" his mother mumbled. "And to think that George could have dated Angelina and now has brought this… this monster with him…"

George had been far braver than Hermione and was actually dancing with Medusa amidst his entire family. Her long black hair flowed across her back as she twirled around in her green and silver dress.

"And to wear those colors!" Mrs. Weasley continued. "The cheek of her! As if we'd forget she's a Slytherin…"

"Perhaps…" Hermione tried carefully, "it's what is best for George right now. She is part of a twin herself.."

"Aren't there any _good _twins…? Without such a horrible background?" Molly shrieked. "You disappoint me Hermione… You really do! Defending him like that..!" she shook her head sadly and stalked away.

A little later George joined her. "Thanks for sticking up for me! I owe you one…"

"If this is what she's like when I'm just defending you, I can't image what.." Hermione whispered and continued: "George, what do you think Ron…" Her voice faltered.

He sighed. "I don't know Hermione… When he died the war still felt so near to everyone… but now.."

"Do you think he will ever forgive me?" she almost choked on the question. "I really do like Draco…"

"He would want you to be happy, not miserable… For Rose to have a father.."

"But that's just it… Ron would flip if he knew… he'd freak out!"

"Have they met already?" George asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No, it's much too soon for that… We've a lot of other things to deal with first…"

"The extended family…" George sighed.

"On both sides…" Hermione answered gloomily.

* * *

Narcissa hadn't discussed Draco's dates with her sister. Knowing Andromeda, she would be delighted. That was the last thing she wanted to hear…

She couldn't talk to anyone about it, least of all Draco. He seemed to change so rapidly. Narcissa had even found some Muggle books in his closet the other day! This was really getting out of hand!

Narcissa broke down. She began to cry in the loneliness of her bedroom, the black wallpaper befitting her mood, but when she returned to the spacious living room Lucius immediately noticed.

"Cissy? Can I help?"

"It's nothing," she hiccupped. "Nothing at all…"

"Have you forgotten I know you far too well for that nonsense?" he scolded. "Tell me!"

Narcissa could no longer keep the secret…. "It's Draco," she sniffed. "He is changing so rapidly… Do you remember that Granger girl…?"

"How could I forget?" he snorted. "Such an awful creature…"

"He is dating her!" she cried out. "Kissing a Mudblood and… and who knows what else?!"

"Why did you not stop this?!" Lucius shouted at her. "You should have stopped him…"

"I tried… I truly…" she hesitated. Draco had blackmailed her, but she couldn't tell him that..

"I thought your skills were better than this…" he said, severely disappointed.

"He is allowed to make his own decisions, Lucius, however much it may pain us…" Narcissa said feeling lost and defeated.

"I shall speak to him as soon as possible… When will Draco return?"

"It's a night shift tonight…"

* * *

The moment Draco apparated into the room his father's voice called out to him: DRACO!

"What?!" He snapped. "I've had a horribly night… two deaths… and…"

"I don't care! Your mother has informed me of your idiot plans…. These dates with the Mudblood…?!"

Draco sighed. He would have liked to have postponed this particular discussion. The sound had woken Narcissa and she joined them wearing her lacy black nightgown.

"Yes father, I am indeed seeing Hermione…" he said defiantly, his eyes just as fierce as Lucius'.

"You will be defiling the blood line!" Lucius boomed, "mixing the purest blood of all with pure filth!"

"Don't worry father!" Draco sneered in return. "I won't!"

"Yes, you will. Muggleborns are far too fertile… and she could have a child with you…. It pains me to think of it…" Lucius threw his hands into the air in frustration.

"I promise you the bloodline won't be defiled… In fact… I can even swear it…" Draco said quietly, with a threatening undertone.

Narcissa knew what was about happen... and she felt unable to stop him…

"Our line has ended already…" Draco stated evenly. "The Jennings spell had nothing to do with my health, but with my _Wizard_ fertility instead…" He quickly turned on his heel and swept out of the living room, still wearing his black travelling cape, leaving Lucius complete baffled…

"Cissy..?" he asked, trying to keep in his tears. "Do you know what this is about?"

She swallowed hard. "We didn't want to… to hurt you, Lucius.." she said. "But the spell was the dreaded one…. The one pure blood families have feared for generations…"

"I dare not even say it…" he whispered. "Is it…?"

"_Extinctio_…" Narcissa confirmed.

Her husband looked even worse than when Voldemort had taken his wand, even worse than when they were desperately searching for Draco during the Battle of Hogwarts, even worse than during his stay in Azkaban…

"I think I'm going to…" He left the portrait by the heavy door behind him, and Narcissa heard him vomit out of sight.

She knew she would have a mighty task ahead of her, trying to convince her husband this wasn't the end of the world. For Lucius, of course, it was….


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: FYI, there's a tiny bit of smut in this chapter and the next. As always, thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews!

* * *

Chapter 19

Draco didn't sleep well that day. The fight with his parents had been the horrible end to an even worse night. Two purebloods had been brought in, poisoned in a similar way to Ron and they hadn't been able to cure them. One of them could have made it; a bezoar had been administered in time, yet the poison's strength ran to deep and he still passed away.

Another man was dealing, or rather not dealing, with the same spell that had cursed Draco. He couldn't deal with the shame and had tried to take his own life… It had shaken Draco to his very core… How would he deal with the shame if his father knew…. And what about Hermione…? She was bound to want more children… although maybe not with him…

The man's name had appeared in de _Daily Prophet. _He was mocked because who cared if vile purebloods never had any children? Less trouble containing them that way…

It had repulsed Draco and it had brought lingering feelings of distaste back…. Of all these filthy blood traitors and half-bloods and… Yet he had become a blood traitor himself… Was Granger truly worth all this?

His mother had asked him that question, waking him up as she scolded him for hurting his father the way he had. Telling him like that! In a fight, without any consideration for his feelings! Narcissa had wanted to break the news gently to him, give him hints about it… Tell him of other cases… before finally spilling the beans.

"The way you treat your father is even more despicable than being with that… Granger," she had told him.

"What about the way he treats me?" he had sleepily protested, but she had already left his room and refused to answer.

* * *

Lucius didn't enter his portrait for several days after that. It caused Narcissa to worry endlessly and consequently blame Draco for it…

Draco himself was still pained by what had happened to his patient and was struggling to cope with the inevitability of the curse himself. When his mother scolded him again over a hearty Saturday breakfast he told her about the man that had tried to commit suicide.

The way his name had been dragged through the mud… Narcissa had missed the scandal and was very upset about it. The seriousness of what could happen to them, to him as well, softened her a bit, just as Draco had hoped.

"Hopefully no-one will ever know…" she said. "I think Lucius might appear in his portrait again today…"

"Why today? He hasn't shown himself for a week?" he asked curiously.

"My sister is visiting today… and you know how he loves shouting at her…" Narcissa giggled.

Draco sighed. His father was bad enough when forced to face his aunt… It was a bit of taste of how he would likely react to Hermione.

"Does aunt.. Andromeda know about me and…" he wondered.

"Surely your father will inform her of that…" his mother replied coldly, "haven't those Weasleys told her yet?"

"I'm not sure if they know…" he grumbled.

Narcissa's eyes brightened. Perhaps this would all end miserably, for Draco, after all. Maybe this Granger was still ashamed of his background…

* * *

When the music turned into a slow ballad, Draco drew Hermione a bit closer. She startled a bit but let him hold her nevertheless. They had been dancing for quite a while now and Draco was eager for the next part of the evening to begin…

He whispered into her ear: "Unless I am seriously misreading the signs… having Rose at your parents' means that you expected this…"

She went red but nodded. Yes… it was about time...

Draco's hands lingered at the curve of her back, as he cheekily pinched her bum cheeks.

Not long thereafter, they found themselves in a well-lit hotel room. Hermione's form-fitting blue dress with the flare skirt all crumpled from his fondling.

He kissed her hard and she responded just as eagerly, but when he slowly pushed her towards the bed, she whispered… "We need to get the lights…"

Draco raised his eyebrows. "I like to see what I am doing…" he mumbled.

Hermione blushed again, but let him guide her onto the bed, handily removing her knickers while simultaneously raising her skirt. Somehow his own pants had been magically removed as well…

When she tried to open his shirt, he grabbed her wrists and pushed them back onto the bed next to her head..

"Not so quick…" Draco growled, as he kissed her neck and slowly went downwards with his mouth.

Hermione moaned softly but otherwise seemed to make an effort to stay rather quiet.

"What's up?" he wondered. "You can be loud, you know…"

"Oh," she said. "Not everyone's too keen on that…"

"I like to hear someone enjoyed themselves…" Draco said, finally releasing her wrists, attending to her nipples instead, pinching, stroking, and biting them softly.

Hermione let go, and for the next hour or so, the sounds from their room irritated the other guests…

* * *

Draco woke earlier than Hermione. He looked at her sleeping beside him. Her hair was all tousled and would need quite a bit of sorting out before it would become a neat bun again.

He chortled. She had been so shy! Constantly blushing, and nearly apologizing for her own enjoyment. He briefly wondered what her previous relationships had been like, for her to behave like that…

The lights out, hardly any noise… It didn't sound like Draco's cup of tea, and judging by her behaviour last night, perhaps it hadn't been Hermione's either…

At one point, she had snatched his shirt and had opened it, despite his loud protests, only to reveal a large scar on his torso. It had happened during the war and was still quite visible…

"Oh… that's why…" she had whispered. "Draco, there's really no need… You've already seen my stretch marks, right?"

He had sighed in relief. She didn't mind one bit…

When they'd both gotten tired, she had lain in his arms, him stroking her hair, her hand placed on his chest, softly touching his scar. Draco couldn't remember having been this content and happy before, not since he had gotten his very first broomstick as a child...

Hermione had gazed up at him. He was so very different, she contemplated. So different…

She had secretly liked him taking the lead, like Krum had had before him. With Ron, she had usually been the one to initiate… It had often left her feeling a bit… unsatisfied. Hermione would never acknowledge it, of course, but it had been quite thrilling to just go with it… To let someone else lead.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to update every day during the Christmas vacation, but I'll try to update as often as I can.

* * *

Chapter 20

Some odd two months later, Draco was becoming frustrated with Hermione. They had spent several nights together but always in a hotel. Draco had not met her parents-in-law, the Weasleys, not that he really wanted to, nor Rose, whom he did long to meet…. He also hadn't met her Muggle parents; Hermione seemed to protect them above everyone else…

Draco began to suspect that she just wanted to have a fling with him… Keep him out of sight, whereas he was receiving nothing but despise and hatred from his parents for being with her! It wasn't fair…

Things came to a head one afternoon when Hermione was buttoning her crisp white blouse; they'd had a secret rendezvous in a nearby Muggle motel during a slow afternoon at work for the both of them, and were discussing when they'd meet next…

Draco suggested next Thursday, but Hermione bit her lip as she shook her head. "No, I can't, I'm afraid…"

"Why not? Rose doesn't have music lessons on Thursday and it's one of our usual nights?" He asked a bit irritated.

Hermione sighed… "It's my anniversary with Ron and I'm supposed to visit the graveyard, and the Weasleys and my parents will come over later in the day…"

"And when were you going the inform me of this?" he said a bit stern. "Am I to be kept out of everything that's important in your life?"

"It's just that I don't think… It's going to be a hard day for me… and…"

He saw right through her… For all Hermione's talk of forgiveness and second chances, she didn't really seem to have understood the concept…

"You don't want to sleep with me on such a night.." Draco growled as he drew near her.

"No, no, that's not it…" she whined, but he knew better. That was precisely it.

"There's no point in denying it…" he whispered softly, pushing her against the wall. "It's written all over your sorry face…"

Hermione drew a sharp breath as Draco continued his rant…

"Prim Gryffindor Princess… You were not so prim, just now… You don't mind being with me… but people knowing about it… that's quite another story, now isn't it?"

His hand touched her throat, lingering there for a second, and slowly travelled down. With one harsh tug, he ripped her white blouse open again… the buttons dancing across the room…

"Very well," he sneered. "But if I'm not to meet you on Thursday, I say we go for another round today.." He kissed her harshly before he went to cover her neck in love bites, grabbing her breasts rather fiercely, possessively one might say.

"Draco.." Hermione whispered in a weak, rather unconvincing, half-hearted protest. "It's late… I'm wanted back at work…"

But he didn't listen to her, and soon Hermione didn't want to leave anymore…

* * *

Hermione's need for secrecy and Draco's impatience had hurt their relationship.

Hermione had visited the graveyard with Ron's family and her own parents. Seeing his head on the tombstone—the Weasleys were far too poor to pay for portraits; something Hermione had lamented at first but was happy about now, as she wouldn't have been able to face Ron—had been hard. She could hardly meet his eyes on the moving life-sized photo that decorated his tombstone.

From a far distance Draco peered at the gathered group. Andromeda was there, and even some Slytherin that George was dating, her parents were there and Rose, but not him… He gritted his teeth. This needed to stop. He would give her an ultimatum. Meeting each other's parents or stopping the relationship….

* * *

Draco didn't feel nearly as brave as his ultimatum suggested; he was far too afraid she'd leave him. But something had to give…

Hermione was trembling when he gave her the news. "Why does everything have to be so quick?" she said. "Why can't we have some time to adjust… to all of this?"

"Because I need to know if you are even remotely serious about me!" he yelled. They were walking in the same park they had had their first date. Fortunately it was nearly deserted, as the weather wasn't too good. The light rain fitted Draco's mood splendidly.

"I am…" she said hesitantly . "I am…"

"It doesn't feel like that.." Draco mumbled. "It doesn't feel like that at all…"

"Why ever not? We spend time together… We have fun, most of the time anyway…" she replied.

"You don't want anyone to know about us…" he said, angered at her casual response.

"I've already told Harry and Ginny," she defended herself, "and George knows…"

"George is dating Medusa! That doesn't even count… And she was at the graveyard… whereas I.." he choked on the words.

"You were there?" Hermione whispered.

"You didn't want me to come, and Medusa… her parents have had the Dementor's Kiss and she _is _allowed to be there?!"

"It was George's decision," she answered cowardly.

"That's a cop-out and you know it," he immediately responded.

Hermione had become angry too.

"What would you have me do? Tell the Weasleys? Tell my parents? Mum and Dad, I'm dating someone who hates you… who despises Muggles altogether… and his family… Well, they're even worse…"

"You know I am trying to change," he roared frustrated. "You know that!"

"I do know that… but how do I know if you've changed enough to even be friendly to them? And our parents cannot meet… They have once already, don't you remember?"

"No.." Draco said stubbornly.

"Well, I do," Hermione miffed. Just before her second year at Hogwarts they had met in the bookstore Flourish and Blotts. Meet wasn't exactly the right word for it though… Lucius Malfoy had insulted them and Mr. Weasley had started a fight because of it… Her parents had been quite upset.

"And they do as well. Your father made quite an impression and…"

"My father is dead!" Draco shouted. "He is hardly going to hurt them now…"

"His portrait can still insult them! Your mother might curse…"

"My mother is not going to harm my friends…" Draco was hurt. She really did not trust them. He could not visit her house, her daughter… She was adamant not to visit his house… which was understandable but still. It seemed as if they were doomed…

Hermione became quiet. Draco fell silent too. Was this the end for them? His mind whirled with things to say, but nothing seemed right somehow…

Finally, after a long and increasingly awkward silence, he said: "My mother is slowly becoming friendly with her sister again… She wouldn't do that if she didn't… If she hadn't changed her views at least somewhat.."

"And your father?" she asked tentatively.

"He shouts at her or leaves his portrait instead…"

"Great…" Hermione said, still feeling defeated. "But are you sure it isn't simply loneliness that makes your mum reach out to Andromeda? With Bellatrix gone and her husband as well…?"

"Even so… she still does… It has to count for something, right?"

"Okay…" Hermione whispered. "I will meet your parents… but mine… I still want to put that off for a bit.."

"Sure…" Draco needed to pick his battles wisely, that much he had realized.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Thanks for the favorites, reviews, and follows!

guest: Thanks! Glad you like the story! I wanted to make Hermione a bit flawed herself in still dealing with her own prejudices.

* * *

Chapter 21

Lucius laughed with disdain at Hermione's explanation of her job at the Ministry of Magic. Draco had invited her to visit her parents for the very first time and she had been dreading it ever since his request…

"House elf rights?" he sneered. "I suppose you'd want to run a large manor such as this all by yourself… spare the little elves.."

"It's about the way they are treated," she began. "How they are supposed to punish themselves when…"

"And how else would you propose they find their motivation to do a good job..?" Lucius asked rhetorically. "Pay them?"

Hermione began to get irritated. "Pain is not the only motivation out there!" she stated boldly. "Even you should know that by now! You would have done anything for your family… wouldn't you? That isn't motivated by pain… but by…" she faltered briefly. "By love instead."

"You're preaching, Hermione…" Draco whispered, out of the corner of his mouth.

Lucius didn't like being preached at one bit but before he could respond, Hermione continued her rant.

"Harry survived the Killing Curse because of love… and Draco's mother lied to Voldemort because of love… even Kreacher was a more obedient house elf to Regulus Black than he'd ever been to Sirius because of love…" she said trembling with anger.

And then she made the mistake of accidently quoting Albus Dumbledore at him: "It matters not what someone is born, but what they grow to be."

"Don't you quote that filthy Muggle loving poor excuse of a Wizard at me, young lady…" he spat angrily.

"Your dead house elf, Dobby, has done more to deserve respect than you…" Hermione retorted.

"And this is what you want to be with…?" Lucius addressed his son, sneeringly, "this _person_ is truly your choice?"

"I think…" Draco swallowed, "considering that Hermione has been tortured in this very house, under this very roof, that she has a right to speak her mind this time around…"

"Thank you," she mumbled.

"Let's have a cup of tea…" Narcissa said, sounding remarkably like Mrs. Weasley and very unlike herself. It was a desperate attempt to get the conversation into more quiet waters…

"Let's!" Draco agreed.

When Lucius kept murmuring, Narcissa spoke up. "Lucius, my dear, we could move to the kitchen…"

Hermione didn't know if it was meant in her favour or in Lucius'… As Draco had told her the kitchen was portrait free, Lucius would not be able to visit it, and it would keep them both of them out of each other's hair.

"Don't you dare…!" he hissed at his wife.

"Very well…" Narcissa complied. "Tea it is then…"

A horde of house elves came in bringing the best High Tea Hermione had ever witnessed. Scones and sandwiches in many different flavours, and a wide range of tea to choose from.

"Will you be able to drink it without poisoning yourself…?" Lucius sneered. "Surely drinking something that has been prepared by house elves would drown your ideals…?"

"Not eating or drinking wouldn't be respectful towards them either…" she replied calmly, causing Draco to snigger.

Lucius sighed. If only he was still alive… If only he had a wand to use on her… since his words were not chasing her away….

* * *

"That went well…" Draco said as he walked Hermione out of the grounds. "Sort of… anyway…"

"Your mother did try…" Hermione conceded, "but your father…"

"He will never change… I think…" Draco sighed. "I'm afraid you're just going to have to get used to it. We are… Andromeda is… She just ignores him and when it gets too bad, she and my mother move to the kitchen…"

"It's not the best solution though… It would be far better if… there'd be a truce somehow…" she replied, "Even if I could get used to it… There's still Rose and my parents.."

"Perhaps they could get used to me first…" Draco begged, though trying to sound as if he wasn't.

"Maybe…" she said before she apparated out of sight.

Draco returned slowly back to the manor where another fight would begin…

"She insulted me in my own house!" his father boomed. "Comparing me to that horrible house elf!"

"She has a hard time loving me, because of you!" he shouted in return. "Her parents still remember you!"

"Do they now…" Lucius' eyes narrowed. "If she cannot love you because of me, she's worth even less than I thought…" he said, crushing Draco's heart with his words.

"Draco?" his mother asked soothingly, but he gnashed his teeth as he left the living room for the quiet of his own wing.

"Lucius…" she began tentatively.

"Cissy?" he said with his eyebrows raised.

"I don't want…. I don't want Draco to leave us over this…" she said. "I'm appalled, just like you, but still…"

"You aren't nearly as hurt as I am," he snorted. "You're befriending your sister again, despite her marriage to a Mudblood. It isn't your line that has ended! It isn't your family name that will be defiled if they truly succeed this.. nonsense…"

"He is my only child!" Narcissa said. "I will not lose him… not even…. Not even over this!"

She stormed out of the room as Lucius tried to make her see sense…. He couldn't fight two fronts!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Thanks again for reviews, favorites, and follows! Wishing you all happy holidays!

* * *

Chapter 22

Harry was gaining ground on the Jennings. Or so he thought. He had found one of their old abandoned hide-outs which had provided some clues. Harry had also interviewed the man that Draco had treated. He had a lot to tell and his information was far more recent than Draco's had been.

The Jennings appeared to be on a spree… Perhaps they sensed the mood in the country? Perhaps they felt this was the moment to become great again… to recruit even?

Mr. Weasley had heard of a debate on Wizard secrecy which had turned into a protest. For real good Muggle-Wizard relations they should no longer be secret anymore. The protest had soon become violent and Mr. Weasley had been quite upset to learn of it. He didn't want to contemplate they idea that the death of his son could be related to such a, in and of itself, noble cause.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley still didn't know of Hermione's relationship with Draco. But that would soon change….

* * *

Draco heard the good news coming of Hermione's lips…

"They've agreed to meet you…" she said, biting her lip. "They were ever so shocked… I… Well, you see, they've heard your name quite a lot over the years…."

"Before you sent them away…" he said.

"Yes, but their memory has been fully restored and I filled them in on everything…" she faltered.

"And most of it wasn't nice…" Draco gathered.

"No… and they still remember your dad… so, there's that too. They are pretty nervous and rather worried too. Wondering what I've gotten myself into…"

"So am I.." Draco mumbled under his breath. What had he gotten himself into insisting on meeting her parents?!

He knew not the first thing about Muggles, despite having read a few more books on the subject… Actually talking to them….. and not letting some of his old prejudices slip…

"We could still…" he hesitated.

"You are not going to back down now!" Hermione's eyes pierced him. "I've faced your father.. you can very well face mine!"

* * *

And so it happened that Draco was waiting for Hermione at a peaceful looking street. The houses were small, most of them were white, and the gardens well-tended. There were cars parked everywhere… Draco wondered what it would be like to sit in one… His father had never allowed it, even though the Ministry occasionally used them.

"Do your parents have a car?" he asked.

"Of course," Hermione replied. "That silver one over there… that's my dad's and the blue one is my mum's."

"Two cars?" he wondered.

"Yes, so they can both go wherever they please… without having to wait for the bus…"

Draco had never been in a bus before either. The Knight Bus had been beneath them as well. Really anything even remotely Muggle related. And here he was… about to step into a whole new world.

"Ready?" Hermione asked, taking his arm as she rang the doorbell.

He nodded nervously. He wasn't ready at all, but surely he never would be? It had to happen at one point or another…

Her parents answered the door and hugged their daughter but only shook Draco's hand for which he was immensely grateful.

They sat together on the sofa with her parents in two comfy chairs opposite them.

"So you've known each other for a long time…" her mother began, her father gesturing at his wife that it was the wrong question.

Draco scraped his throat. "Yes, but it's not until recently that we've become friends…"

"I thought it was more than friends…" her father asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, yes… we've been dating for a while now…" he said hesitantly.

"I took Hermione quite a while to bring Ron too…" her mother said the wrong thing again… "but then, there was a war going on… not that we noticed much of that…"

"Mum…!" Hermione hissed. "We weren't going to talk about that, remember?!"

"I know we promised that, dear," her father said a little sternly. "But for you to suddenly trust someone from the opposite side…. It sounds rather… dangerous…"

"I can look after myself." Hermione said firmly.

"We know that…" her mother said soothingly, "but after everything you've told us about Voldemort… and his followers…" she peered at Draco when she said this, "and what they believe… So very different from the Weasleys who've always gone out of their way to make us feel comfortable…."

"I'm not having my granddaughter being taught such dangerous thinking…" her father stated boldly, a hint of steel in his voice.

"Draco?" Hermione asked, urging him to say something… anything.

"I… I.. realize that it must be confusing…. It has been rather disconcerting for me as well," he said, swallowing hard.

"Look," Hermione leant forward, "I've visited his parents about a week ago… and it went…" she hesitated, "better than expected…"

"Isn't that the house where…?" her mother wondered. "Wasn't she his… someone of your family?" she asked Draco directly.

"My aunt, yes," he nodded. "She was the most extreme of us all…"

"To think that you visited that house… and those people…" her mother shuddered.

"Let's get the tea, mum," Hermione said whisking her to the kitchen. As there were no house elves nor servants, Hermione's mother did everything herself with Hermione's help. Therefore, Draco suddenly found himself alone with Hermione's father.

"Look, son," he said, "I don't know what you are up to… but if you're thinking of harming my daughter in any way… I may not be a Wizard myself, but I used to box in my youth, and I do have my share of Wizard friends…"

"I only want what is the best for her…" Draco stammered.

"And you really think you're it?" he asked in return. "What do you know about raising children? About befriending normal people…? Can you really fill Ron's shoes?"

Draco bowed his head. No, he would never be able too. For the longest time he'd thought he was better than Ron, _so _much better, but he knew now that wasn't the case. He couldn't change his childhood, his years of bullying others, his short time as a Death-Eater.

"Please…" he whispered. "I'll do my very best, I promise…"

"It's hard to trust someone like you… I cannot imagine why my daughter does… or even should. What I've heard of you and your family, even what we have witnessed ourselves…. I just…. I want Hermione to be safe!"

"Everything going well here?" Hermione peeked around the door. "Won't be more than a minute…"

Draco sighed. Another minute? With this man…? In this room? He wouldn't be able to stand it…

"I won't let her be harmed, I swear…" he said, "besides, I think Hermione might be a better, more skilled, fighter than me…"

"Be that as it may…" her father replied. "I don't want her to have to fight. She has fought for far too long already. I want her to have a simple, easy, and good life. Her and Rose…"

"But…" Draco summoned enough courage to speak his mind… "isn't that up to her though? If she wants me… us… Shouldn't that be her choice?"

"Of course," her father grumbled. "Hermione's always been her own person, since like…" he sighed. "Well, forever, really…"

Draco smiled. That _was_ good news.

"Don't take that as a blessing, though.." her father said sternly. "It's merely an acknowledgment of the situation…"

Hermione and her mother re-entered the room with trays filled with teacups and some sandwiches.

"I've made a few of the salmon that you like so much…" her mother said to Hermione. "Which ones are your favourite?" she asked Draco. "We've also got cucumber and egg-salad.."

"Egg-salad please," he said.

Soon they were talking about their jobs. Since her father had given him his warning, he became more relaxed, asking Draco all kinds of questions about being a healer. It sounded like being a doctor, or even a little like being a dentist. Something Draco didn't know much about at all.

All in all, it became a rather pleasant evening. Draco asked about cars and Hermione's father described briefly how it worked but most of all how it felt.

"Men and speed…" her mother sighed. "Cars, or broomsticks, it's always the same…"


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Thanks for all follows, favorites, and reviews! It's nice to see my story being so widely read: a lovely Christmas present. Happy holidays to everyone of you!

* * *

Chapter 23

It had happened. Hermione was a bit upset… She had wanted to tell her parents-in-law herself, but her mother had contacted Molly telling her all about her visit with Draco. She had been carefully positive about him, still a bit worried, but a lot less so than before…

Of course, Hermione's mum didn't know half of it. She had told her parents what they needed to know but never more… Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, however….. they were fully informed on the Malfoys' misdeeds.

Hermione had been summoned by Molly to come to dinner. She was dreading it horribly and talking about it to Ginny didn't help much. "Mum is so having a go at you! I know she will," was her idea of encouragement. She reminded Hermione of Ron; he would have gloated like that…

"And your father?" she asked tentatively.

"I don't know…" Ginny said wondering herself, "he could be less stern, but knows even more about the Malfoys than mum so he could be more worried as well…"

"Great, just great…" Hermione mumbled. "Oh, Ginny, I've been dreading this… Do you have any tips? Anything that I can do to take the edge of…?"

"Drink some meade… Better still a lot of it!"

That was not the advice she was hoping for. Hermione needed to face Mrs. Weasley sober otherwise that would become another point of discussion…

* * *

She could hear them already when she was still travelling through the Floo.

"What would Ron have said about it?! That's what I would like to know…" she heard her mother-in-law murmur.

"Hermione, dear.." Mr. Weasley greeted her. "Come and take a seat. Molly's made some pie…"

Hermione was trembling a little. She never would have thought, but visiting the Weasleys was actually worse than her parents and Draco's combined.

She felt as nervous as Draco had been visiting her parents.

"So, we talked to your mother…" Mr. Weasley began. "She had some… news for us…"

"When were you going to tell us?!" Mrs. Weasley asked impatiently in her high and shrill voice. "To think that both you _and_ George…"

"Harry and Ginny confirmed it…" Mr. Weasley continued, "I had hoped your mother was wrong about it, perhaps having some names mixed up, but apparently…"

"How could you do that to Ron's memory.." his wife interjected, "not to mention to Rose!"

"Molly, dear," Mr. Weasley put his hand on his wife's arm. "Please calm down… We have to let Hermione say her bit…"

"I didn't mean to…" she began, "it just sort of happened…"

"How can such a thing happen?" her mother-in-law wanted to know… "With a Malfoy?!"

"I know you mean well, Hermione," Arthur began, sounding very concerned, "but I have to agree with Molly on this. We've known the Malfoys for far longer than you have… and it is hard to believe any of them would ever truly change their ways…"

"I think he has though…" Hermione said, "I wanted to give him a chance and so far he hasn't disappointed me…"

Molly snorted: "Not disappointing is hardly what you'd want for a relationship…"

"Draco is trying very hard," Hermione continued.

"That doesn't mean you have to date him, dear. Why not just be friends..?" Molly asked.

"I have friends… You were all urging me to find some new… If you recall…" Hermione said a little irritated.

"Yes… but not Malfoy!" Molly repeated herself.

"The Malfoy family have been responsible for so much harm… I truly cannot understand.." Mr. Weasley sighed, looking sadly at her.

"I don't understand myself sometimes…" Hermione whispered, "but I am falling in love… Despite everything… I know it sounds stupid…. And, and irresponsible…. But it's just the way it is…. You cannot explain or help who you like, can you?"

"Irresponsible, that's what it is! I can half understand George, Merlin knows, he's been irresponsible for most of his life… but you, Hermione… You!" Molly muttered.

"Your parents are worried, though not nearly as much as we are…" Arthur said, and urged her: "Hermione, please keep Rose away from him for now… please, as a grandfather, I beg you…."

"They'll have to meet sometime…" Hermione sighed. "Rose knows something is up… She has been asking me about it already…"

"It's the Malfoys...!" Even Arthur was losing his temper. "Our granddaughter meeting that family… visiting that manor…. I just… I just don't have the words for it…"

"Surely it's not… so dangerous anymore…" Hermione tried to comfort them, "Lucius has died and Narcissa and Andromeda are in contact again…"

"You cannot be serious…" Arthur sighed. "Andromeda is Narcissa's sister. That's the sole reason why… and even she says it's hard. With Lucius shouting at her and Narcissa making up excuses for him… "

"They sit in the kitchen whenever his tempter gets too bad…" Hermione stated.

Molly made disapproving sounds.

"After everything that's happened to you, Hermione… To be with him…" Mr. Weasley shook his head.

"It's my decision," she said stubbornly. "You can give him a chance or not… that's up to you… But we're together whatever you say…"

Hermione stood up and grabbed a hand of Floo powder.

"But… you haven't finished your pie…" Mrs. Weasly said shocked.

"I'm not hungry," Hermione said quietly as she stepped into the fireplace.

Both Weasleys stared gloomily into it as Hermione disappeared from sight.

Mr. Weasley sighed. "Harry and Ginny were right, Molly. She's as bad as George…"

"Perhaps it is love…" Molly said, shivering at the thought.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Hope you've had a wonderful X-mas! Thanks again for all follows, favorites, and reviews!

* * *

Chapter 24

Hermione was disappointed. She knew the Weasley's wouldn't take it well, but she'd hoped that her father-in-law would have been more comforting. He was usually quite quick to give people the benefit of the doubt… Snape, Lupin, even Mundungus. It made her a bit angry that this wasn't the case now, but, of course, Arthur had spent a large part of his life chasing the Malfoys…

Hermione wondered if they would ever be able to accept Draco. The way things were going with Medusa didn't bode well… But could she herself risk being frowned upon by family and friends all for Draco's sake…? Was he truly worth it?

Seeds of doubt had been planted, by her parents, but mostly by the Weasleys… Draco's parents didn't really help either, nor did her feeling that Ron would hate knowing who she was with now… The man that could be raising their daughter… Was it fair towards Ron to have his child being raised by a former enemy?

* * *

"So it didn't go too well…." Draco figured as he saw her face when she mentioned Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"No, they're having a hard time getting used to the idea… and they're afraid for Rose's sake…"

"What do they think I'm going to do? It's not like I'm a cannibal or something…" he laughed.

But Hermione wasn't in the mood for jokes.

"At least your parents took the news far better…" he tried to cheer her up.

It was Draco's first time in Hermione's own house. He liked how she had decorated the place and he felt strangely at home, even though it was a total different atmosphere to what he was used to. Wizard and Muggle things amicably adorned the room together. There was a television in the living room but also a Floo connection. Moving and still photographs were hanging in a collage on the wall.

"But that's just because…" she faltered. "My parents don't know half of the things that happened during the war…. I've filled them in on the things they absolutely needed to know… but nothing more. Obviously my scar… well, they could see it, so they know about that…"

"Your father did give me a bit of a talking to…" Draco admitted, "but I think I've managed to calm him a bit… Anyway he said you were allowed to make your own choices in any case…" Draco had marveled at that: his parents were the last people on earth to ever say something as outrageous as that!

"Yes, they're like that. They've always raised me to be my own person…" Hermione smiled.

"So very different from what I'm used to…" Draco sighed. "I've heard that I need to represent the family name since the day I was born…"

"We're both only children…" Hermione said thoughtfully, "carrying all our parents' hopes by ourselves… So very opposite to Ron…"

"How do you mean?" Draco wondered, a bit upset that she mentioned Ron, but perhaps he needed to get used to that…

"Ron always felt like… It was hard to get his parents attention. Doing well would not be special, because his brothers had already done so… and even being a rebel had already been done by the twins…"

"And I was always picking on him…" Draco said.

"Yes, for precisely the things he hated the most…. Having to wear his brothers old clothes, having their old books, never anything new for himself… And Molly doted on Ginny, of course…"

"Do I hear a touch of…" Draco began carefully, "of resentment towards the great and wonderful Weasleys?"

"No… I don't know…" Hermione sighed. "Not resentment per se but… I was something that played a pretty big role in Ron's life… and hurt our relationship sometimes and his friendship with Harry too. Even Voldemort used it…"

Draco didn't understand that last bit…

"How did the Dark Lord… I'm not sure what you're getting at…"

Hermione hesitated… "Let's just say that he could mess with people's minds and he did so with Ron's for a bit… Saying that his mother didn't love him, wanted a girl instead… Saying that I was in love with Harry and not him…"

"And he believed that?"

"Eventually not… but it's like… those things were his worst fears and Voldemort knew how to use them…"

"He was horrible…" Draco swallowed. "I was so… _so_ afraid of him… Wandering about in our house and that horrible snake…. Sometimes I still feel as if he could turn up around a corner… laughing so manically and cold…"

"It must have been horrible having him so close all the time…"

Hermione remembered wearing the locket. The very locket that had affected Ron so much more than her and Harry… But living with Voldemort in your own house… Him watching your every move… It must have been hell on earth!

Draco shivered involuntary. "It was… yes.. And what was even worse… for me, I mean, was seeing my parents so out of control in their own home. Having someone else rule the scepter and him parading around…"

"For your father it was probably hard to bear, I suppose…" Hermione wondered if that was one of the reasons Lucius' portrait was so fierce. Perhaps having lost such power once before made him very determined not to lose it again…

"Do you think your parents will ever accept me?" she asked quietly. "In time?"

He took her hands in his. "I truly hope so… I know how much they love me… Perhaps they will see the good in you in time…"

"I hope so too.." Hermione sighed. "For Rose as well…"


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Happy New Year to all of you! Thanks for reading, favorites, follows, and reviews!

* * *

Chapter 25

Draco like staying at Hermione's even if he hadn't met Rose yet. He loved her television, which always made Hermione giggle. He knew how to control it now, though it had taken a while. Muggle inventions were kind of interesting… They had cars and computers…

Obviously he couldn't share his newfound love for Muggle things with his family, and the only other person Hermione knew who was so obsessed with Muggle inventions, would be far too reluctant to even talk to him…

Hermione wondered if she should force a meeting somehow… it could serve the double purpose of showing that Draco had changed and them discussing their favorite subject…

Fortunately, an opportunity came about a lot sooner than Hermione had thought to arrange…

During an extremely busy day in a busy week, Draco had offered to cook for the both of them as Rose was with Hermione's parents for a few days. While Draco was trying to remember the chopping spell for onions and carrots for the sauce, he heard the whoosh of the Floo.

He peered into the living room, Hermione wasn't supposed to come home for another hour…

"Draco?!" Mr. Weasley was looking at him, shocked to find him there..

"Mr. Weasley…" Draco said, equally appalled.

"Er, is Hermione about?" he asked.

"She's having a long day… won't be home for another hour, I'm afraid…" he replied.

"But you're already here? Doing _what _if I may ask?" Mr. Weasley sounded a bit stern.

"Chopping food… Well, I'm meant to anyway… but I can't remember the spell…"

"Muggles do it without spells you know…" Arthur mumbled indignantly.

"Perhaps you could show me…" Draco said.

Arthurs mouth fell wide open. "The… the Muggle way?" he stammered.

"Yes… It should be interesting…" Draco replied calmly. "I couldn't find any cooking shows on the television… Hermione told me they existed… but just when you need one…"

"Murphy's law…" Mr. Weasley said.

"Never heard of it…" Draco said as Mr. Weasley joined him in the kitchen.

"Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong…" Arthur clarified.

"A bit of a pessimist, was he?" Draco smirked.

"I have no idea," Mr. Weasley acknowledged. "I merely know the saying.."

After they spent nearly ten minutes talking about food and kitchen tricks, Muggle and Wizard, the kitchen became silent. The sauce was simmering slowly and the atmosphere changed.

"So… have you been staying here a lot?" Arthur ventured to ask.

"Sometimes… only when Rose is with her grandparents…"

"But not at the manor…" he gathered.

"I'm not sure Hermione is up for that yet… nor my parents…" Draco said gloomily.

"You and her…" Mr. Weasley shook his head. "I still can't understand it…"

"My father feared it…." Draco let slip, smiling sadly.

"Lucius… he thought that you would… end up with..? Really?" Arthur found it hard to imagine.

"He thought my mind was far too preoccupied with her…"

"Molly would probably say the same thing…"

"I think Hermione…" Draco swallowed hard, "is waiting for your blessing… as Rose's grandparents… and Ron's…"

"My son is dead… and to have someone else raise Rose is hard enough in and of itself… but someone like…"

"Me.." Draco provided.

"Is even more difficult to stomach, yes… of course it is…" Mr. Weasley sighed.

"She hasn't let me see Rose yet… Said you asked her to…" Draco's eyes narrowed, these Weasleys would always be in one's way, much like his father had taught him…

"We didn't think she would listen…"

"She said it was a compromise… because she has obviously not stopped seeing me…"

"No…" Arthur said, studying Draco's face intently. "She must really have faith in you…"

"I think she does…" Draco softly said, the cockiness momentarily gone.

"Well," Mr. Weasley said, gathering his robes to make his departure—he would talk to Hermione another time — "at least it seems as if you have stopped Muggle bashing… that's for sure…"

* * *

"My father-in-law was here just now?" Hermione moaned. "Oh.. no.. what happened…?"

"We had a little chat," Draco said cheerfully. "He showed me how to slice food the Muggle way…"

"And..?" she asked apprehensively.

"And what?" he teased, raising his white eyebrows.

"No-one got… wounded..?"

"The knives were used on the food only," Draco grinned. "He wasn't too pleased to see me, of course, nor does he like me near his granddaughter… but… I think I made a reasonably good impression anyway…"

"I hope so…" Hermione worried. "I really hope so…"

* * *

"Nothing we can do!" Molly shouted. "What do you mean nothing we can do?!"

"As far as I can tell, he is practically living there when Rose is not around… He knew where everything was in the kitchen, could operate the veletision…" Arthur sighed.

"Making Ron's house his own!" Molly said, fuming with anger.

"It's Hermione's house now mum," Ginny said, as she was eating some hot soup. She often ate at her parents' when Harry had to work late. The Jennings case was making him do overtime quite often.

"He's got a whole manor to live in… why does he have to be at our Ron's?" Mrs. Weasley moaned.

It was obvious why…

"Hermione isn't too comfortable staying at the manor, _yet _he said, the cheeky bastard…" Arthur continued, "and his parents don't care much for that idea either…"

"Isn't Lucius dead?" Ginny asked puzzled.

"His portrait seems to be as vile as ever… and quite prominent too, from what I've gathered…" her father replied.

"Silly, silly girl… She is so smart, Hermione… and making such a dumb choice…" Molly lamented once more.

"She listened to our advice about Rose though… I don't know why.." Arthur wondered. "He said it was a compromise of sorts, as she obviously was still seeing him.."

"The arrogant git…. Horrible.." Molly's rant lasted for quite a while... causing both Ginny and Arthur to cover their ears.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Thanks for all follows, favorites, and reviews!

* * *

Chapter 26

As the case against Jemina grew larger, the need to find her increased as well. She and her little group had been responsible for a range of murders and as it turned out numerous other cases of _Extinctio. _It appeared to be her signature spell, and that could eventually become her downfall…

Harry sensed that he was closing in on them. He had expected the group to be far larger… but so far the group seemed to solely consist of Jemina, her sons, and a few followers. However, they were quite powerful and swift in changing their locations.

"Look here, Stirgood," Harry said. "Let's check out these two locations today…. One's a cave near the latest killing… and this one…" he pointed at a large map draped over his desk, "this one's an abandoned village near a haunted lake. Apparently Muggles don't dare to venture anywhere near and even wizards seem keen to avoid it…"

"Sounds like the perfect hide-out…" Elphaba replied.

"My thoughts exactly… I will send Ginny an owl not to expect me home tonight. This is a two day trip at least…

* * *

Ginny was spending some time with Hermione while Harry was away. Although Hermione hardly mentioned Draco, letting sleeping dogs lie as it were… Ginny did broach the subject.

"Dad met Malfoy right here, didn't' he? In your kitchen…?" She was putting away the dinner plates in the cupboards.

Hermione sighed. She had hoped for a quiet night for a change. Draco was at home celebrating his mum's birthday and even though Andromeda would make an appearance, they had clearly stated Hermione's presence wasn't wanted in the least…

"Mum, who's Malfoy?" Rose asked, carrying her fluffy seagull in her arms.

"See what you've done..!" Hermione hissed at Ginny.

"Malfoy is someone's last name…" she replied, "in fact, the last name of one of mum's friends. "

"What's the first name?" she asked, looking up at the both of them.

"Draco…" Ginny answered with gritted teeth…

"When will I meet him? Is he going to be my new daddy?" Rose asked excitedly. "I would really like to have a daddy…"

"I don't know… Maybe…" Hermione sighed as Ginny now glared at her. "He's a very good friend of mum but not so much of grandpa and grandma Weasley…" she said, speaking plainly.

"Why not?" Rose wanted to know.

"Because," Hermione began, "because Draco, but mostly his father, couldn't really get along with grandpa Weasley…"

"Why not?" she asked again.

"They were on opposites sides of the war…" Hermione explained, "and that's making it all a bit difficult."

"Oh," Rose said, sticking her thumb into her mouth.

"Don't do that, my dear…" Hermione said, her parents being dentists after all.

"Ron would hate for Malfoy to raise his daughter," Ginny immediately began when Hermione had put Rose in front of the TV for now. Not very educative, but her best option at the moment…

"You know…" Hermione was starting to become really sick of these comments, "you lot can be even more manipulative than the Malfoys…"

Ginny was shocked. "We are the good ones!" she boasted, but Hermione began to doubt that more and more.

"No, you're not…" she sneered, briefly wondering if Draco was beginning to rub off on her, "you just think you are, which is hardly the same thing…"

"They are… they are…" Ginny started but Hermione didn't listen.

"At least I know where I stand with them… " she muttered, "but you are supposed to be my friend.."

"I am your friend…" Ginny said softly, "I'm just warning you…"

"No, you're not. You're accusing me of being a bad mother…!" Hermione was getting riled up, frustration running high.

"I don't need you telling me what Ron would or wouldn't have wanted," she yelled at his youngest sibling, "Ron is dead! And my life is continuing…. and even though it sounds strange and it is totally unexpected for the both of us, it seems as if Draco will have quite a large place in it!"

"You won't change your mind then…" Ginny whispered, tears beginning to form in her eyes, "we'll have to accept him or lose you in the end…"

"Yes," she replied firmly. "That will be the choice. Of course," she added more softly, "I hope you will come around… At least George has…"

"George!" Ginny snorted. "He has lost his marbles…."

Hermione sighed. It was going to be a long night….


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Thanks again for reading, reviewing, favoriting or following! The chapter begins with some smut.

* * *

Chapter 27

The following evening, Hermione was sitting on the kitchen counter. Her plain white panties dangling 'round her ankles. Draco stroked her inner thighs and was slowly working his way up. They had just finished doing the dishes…

She softly moaned as his long fingers stroked her… Their speed quickened and suddenly they slid inside her. Her heartbeat rising, she felt the her body nearing the heights. She leant back as he slowly brought her to the top of her senses. Hermione screamed, closing her eyes, as he grinned in equal satisfaction. Draco loved her expressions of ecstasy.

He kissed her sweaty face, her tousled curls, and she still moaned. Both of them did not hear the sound of the Floo…

"'Mione, dear… Where are you? Are you all right? I thought I heard someone screaming…."

Mrs. Weasley let all her bags fall on the floor when she saw the scene before her…

They were… together… _Him_ and.. Hermione… Her underwear was… not on.

"Shit," Draco muttered as Hermione stared wide-eyed at her mother-in-law.

Mrs. Weasley quickly turned around, running towards the mantelpiece, no longer concerned for her groceries.

"Oh, no," Hermione moaned, not from pleasure this time. "I'll have to go after her…. Do some…"

"damage control?" Draco asked. He knew it would never work! "Perhaps it's better to just let it rest… pretend it didn't happen…?"

Hermione hesitated. Perhaps that was the best course of action….

"She will still need her shopping, though…"

"Send it through the mantelpiece… I always do that with shopping, saves me the trouble to carry it…"

"I didn't know you could do that…" Hermione mumbled. It wasn't that often that Draco knew more than her. Draco grinned at her admission.

* * *

"Molly? Back so soon?" Mr. Weasley quickly tried to hide his small Muggle remote controlled airplane. He had wanted to see how it worked, but was having a hard time putting it back together…

"I… I…." she stammered.

"You look like you've seen a ghost!" Arthur said, staring at his pale wife.

"He was there…. Malfoy…. Together with Hermione…." She swallowed hard.

"He does seem to be there quite often, you knew that, right?" Arthur didn't understand.

"Together together…" she whispered softly. Catching on, Arthur clasped his hand over his mouth….

"Oh, Molly…" he laughed nervously.

"It isn't' funny!" she snapped. "I was mortified… I am mortified!"

At that precise moment, her shopping bags came through the Floo network with a large whoosh, startling her once more…. Molly nearly fainted in shock.

Hermione had decided to take Draco's advice… and a good thing that was too…

"Oh, Arthur," she said sighing heavily, as she recovered. "You were right, I think…. There's no stopping them… Not if they can't even keep their hands of each other in the kitchen…"

Arthur smiled, a glint appearing in his eyes, as he peeked around their kitchen…

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking…?" he wondered.

Molly giggled. "We haven't done that since…"

"About time then... Don't you agree?"

* * *

Harry was having a far nastier time than both the Weasleys and Draco and Hermione. He and Elphaba had checked out the cave with no success at all, and were now travelling towards the abandoned village by a haunted lake…

"Shouldn't we have gotten back-up..?" Elphaba worried. She didn't want to undermine her boss, but he was stubborn and eager to get himself into dangerous situations sometimes, more so than her anyway.

"Only if we find them," Harry mumbled, "no need to use their valuable time for another dead end.."

"So why do Muggles think the lake is haunted?" she wondered.

"At night…" he began, "the lake lights up sometimes, lights from the deep, other times there is sort of a low rumble coming from it or very beautiful but eerie singing…."

"How would that fit in with…?"

"No idea. But the villagers finally all left the village and it would make a good hide-out… No-one around for miles to notice what you're doing…"

As they were nearing the lake, Elphaba hoped that he Muggles had been superstitious rather than having a valid reason to leave… She didn't like the idea of mysterious deep rumbles, nor crazy lights…

Harry looked at his partner. For an Auror, Elphaba was a bit squeamish, however the death of her sister had given her plenty of motivation. Harry knew the powers that be had deliberately placed them together. Elphaba's caution was meant to balance Harry's recklessness. So far it had actually worked out pretty well.

"Do you want to split up?" Harry asked. "Both covering a part of the village…?"

"All right," she replied, not wanting to give in to her fears.

"You'll start over there… at that mill…. and I'll apparate to the farm…" he pointed at a faraway farm which looked as if it was about to collapse.

"Better not venture inside…" Elphaba warned.

"I'll just take a small peek," he promised. "Any sign of trouble and we'll apparate right back to this spot here, near this willow."

The huge lake-side willow was an easily recognizable point. Elphaba nodded. Time to swipe the village for possible signs of foul play…


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Thanks again for reading, follows, favorites, or reviews!

* * *

Chapter 28

Medusa had moved in with George. The Weasley family was not amused but hadn't been able to stop it. Although Ginny had been very fiercely against the pair in the first place, she was now playing peacekeeper between her mother and Medusa. The three of them had gone shopping in an attempt to better know each other but that didn't end well…

Medusa had been far too cocky, unlike Draco who had learnt to at least appear humble sometimes. Medusa did not. She still stated her opinion, loud and firm, and refused to be shamed for belonging to Slytherin. Hermione secretly admired her attitude as Medusa didn't mind dealing with the Weasleys.

She herself found it much harder. They were her parents-in-law, had been her good friends, and had sheltered her as a Muggle-born in a world of pure blood ideals. They were Ron's parents and had supported her for many years. As much as she loved Draco, it was a new love. One that seemed to be firm but was also still in the process of being tested. Hermione didn't want to hurt either of them…

The unfortunate business with Mrs. Weasley and her shopping bags, made Hermione hesitant to talk to Arthur and Molly. Draco had considered it all to be a good joke, but she had been quite mortified herself. It appeared as if her parents-in-law were avoiding her as well. Were they simply giving her some space or had they cast her off?

Meanwhile, Draco still hadn't informed Hermione about the spell that had hurt him. He was worried Harry might fill her in on the details of the case, but also couldn't make himself tell her. His parents had begun to remark on that particular problem. Calling him cowardly and predicting that the Mudblood would leave him for sure once she'd find out.

"I will not have you raise that Weasley daughter," Lucius remarked. "She could hardly be a substitute for a child of your own… Born out of blood traitors and mudbloods as she is…"

Draco had learnt to let his father carry on. He found that not replying was the easiest way to shut him up. Being with Hermione had certainly caused a rift in his family. His mother was positioned in the middle, deeply caring for her late husband, yet also longing for a good relationship with her sister and son.

As the latter were living, Lucius didn't have luck on his side. He sighed deeply… Now even Draco didn't listen to him anymore….

* * *

Elphaba had searched the mill, nothing there. The entire village, at least her part of it, seemed to truly be abandoned. It appeared as if whoever had lived here, had left in a hurry. Doors were still ajar, chairs were overturned in an effort to leave as quickly as possible.

Her imagination ran wild…. Did a creature arise out of the lake, causing the whole village to panic and evacuate? Were there other signs of disastrous events…?

She couldn't find any clues, nor any trace of Jennings occupying the buildings. Slowly she reached Harry's part of the search. Elphaba called out to him, but heard no reply. A sense of foreboding overcame her and Elpaba began to run and frantically searched house after house.

She finally entered a half collapsed shed. Inside Harry lay on the floor. He had been knocked out! Elphaba leapt towards him and sighed in relief that he was still breathing… It looked as if Harry had stumbled upon something or other…..

Of course, it could have just been animals…

"Revenerate," she said, holding her breath. Slowly Harry opened his eyes. He looked bewildered around him. "You're safe now," Stirgood whispered. "Can you tell me what happened?"

* * *

His parents were getting to him. Lucius constant jaunts did not help. Hermione's continued refusal to meet her daughter didn't either. Draco felt uncomfortable seeing pictures of Ron and his daughter in her house. They reminded him far too much of him….

He had sometimes envied the three of them. Goyle and Crabbe had never been true friends, just two dumb boys easy to bully around. The golden trio, however, seemed to have a blast whatever they did. They couldn't fail… They stuck together…

Ron and Hermione had shared a life together, had gotten a daughter. Would he be given a chance at that? Becoming a family?

"Are you regretting letting me into your life?" Draco asked, looking enviously at a picture of Ron, Hermione, and Rose swimming in the sea while waving happily at the camera.

"Not this again…" Hermione mumbled. "Of course not!" She saw him staring at the picture and took it out of his hands.

"It is in the past…" she said soothingly. "I will not forget Ron or stop loving him, but I do know he is the past…"

"Am I the future though?" Draco wondered. "How can we ever live together when I haven't even met…"

"I find it hard to plan that part…" Hermione sighed. "I don't see myself living at the manor… but I can't really picture you here either…. Your so used to having space and luxury and you being the sole heir… It just doesn't seem fair somehow…"

"I'd be happy here…" he said defensively. Was she accusing him of being a snob? "I'd move in if you'd only let me!"

"We can't live together until we know if you and Rose…" Hermione began, but Draco cut her off.

"Exactly! How will we know if we haven't met?"

Hermione sighed. She was worried about this. What if Rose didn't like him? She didn't want to choose between them…

"I'm frightened…" she said. "What if it doesn't work out?"

Draco swallowed hard. "I'm scared too," he admitted, "but we'll have to give it a try…"


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: As always, thanks for reading, follows, favorites, and reviews!

* * *

Chapter 29

"It was them…." Harry coughed, his eyes still darting across the filthy shed. "Her sons at least…."

"Are you sure? Have we really tracked them down..?"

Harry let out a hollow laugh. "They escaped again, didn't they?"

"Harry, please tell me they didn't…?" Elpaba was afraid to ask. Although Harry wasn't technically a pure blood, they could have still used their famous spell on him.

"They laughed at me…" Harry replied, gritting his teeth as he managed to sit upright. "Harry Potter… The famous boy… The amazing Auror… What are you doing, hunting your allies? That's what they said."

"What did you say?" Stirgood asked.

"I accused them of killing Ron! Of being just as narrow-minded as many pure-bloods… They did not like that! They fought for me during the war, so I needed to leave them alone… or else…"

"Or else what?"

"They didn't say… I fought them both, but one got behind me and manage to stun me…" Harry said with wounded pride. He'd fought two against one before…. They were stronger that he'd expected them to be…. Or perhaps he was losing his touch… just like they had implied?

* * *

A manhunt was ordered for a large parameter outside the village. The Jennings's family appeared to have vanished into thin air once more. Harry and Elphaba were not amused. They had been so close! Only to lose them again…

The healer had ordered some rest for Harry. Harry, who disagreed firmly, would have ignored the advice if it hadn't been for Ginny. She kept her eyes on him like a Seeker on a Snitch. Harry would be housebound for a few days as there was no telling how long he had been unconscious.

Hermione visited him, wishing to discuss the case and Rose as well. Harry was grateful for her help. Perhaps she could shed some new light on things?

Hermione had not seen the Weasly's again, since the kitchen incident a few days ago. The tale of Mrs. Weasley's unfortunate entrance provided Harry with a few laughs after all the seriousness of discussing the case and Harry's injury, despite Hermione's scowling.

"What do you think?" she asked. "Should I let Rose and Draco meet so soon already? He is talking about moving in…. but that house gives me the creeps. Sometimes Bellatrix still visits my dreams…"

"What does Rose want?" Harry asked.

Hermione sighed. "Rose is enthusiastic enough, but she is just a child. She can hardly know all the consequences…"

"You know them and you still went ahead with this relationship," he chided her sternly.

"Don't you start…" she replied, sounding tired.

Harry suddenly wondered if Draco had informed Hermione already about what had really happened during his encounter with the Jennings. He had kept silent about it, but the _Daily Prophet _had reported various other cases of _Extinctio. _

"You'll have to make a decision either way…" he said. "Either you're serious about him and he'll have to meet Rose soon or you could… you know…"

"Call him a rebound guy… Break it off and find someone more suitable?" Hermione said, raising her eyebrows.

"He is a bit of a rebound guy, isn't he?" Harry silently hoped. "Someone entirely different from a previous and serious relationship…. A dalliance…?" He couldn't keep the eagerness out of his voice.

"I wouldn't do that!" Hermione responded affronted. "I have never been like that and I'm not about to start now…"

"Perhaps you'd change your mind if you knew…" Harry said darkly. His anger over missing the Jennings again while having been so close, boiled over and he went for his default response of blaming Draco for his troubles.

"Knew what? His wrongs as a Death Eater? More about his family history? I know there's loads of skeletons hidden there… Really, Harry, do you think I ever forget for a second that it is the Malfoys were talking about here?!"

"It feels like you do…" he complained.

"How could I? Of course, I haven't…"

Harry swallowed. He didn't want to lose his other good friend over this matter. "I'm sorry," he said, clutching his head as he felt a sharp pain right above his ear.

"Were you talking anything specific?" Hermione asked, peering at him.

"No, no, I just read some new stuff in his file, that's all," he replied dismissively.

"I don't need to know everything," Hermione stated firmly. "He'll tell me what I need or want to know, I suppose, and it is all in the past anyway. If I dwell too much on it…" She sighed heavily.

"You begin to doubt…" Harry realized.

"That isn't fair to him either…" she said. "You're right. They should meet and we'll see what happens. Perhaps he's hiding some unknown fathering skills…" she smiled.

Standing up, she told Harry to take it easy. Headaches could develop into severe migraines if not treated properly. He shouldn't be careless.

Harry nodded angrily. He didn't need more people mothering him!


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Thanks for all follows and favorites!

* * *

Chapter 30

"So this weekend?" Draco was happily surprised that Hermione had agreed to his meeting Rose. It seemed as if their relationship was really taking of now… provided everything went well…

"Do I…? Should I buy her something?" he wondered aloud, staring at one of Rose's pictures on the wall of her bedroom. Hermione was arranging Rose's toys in a neat row on a shelf.

"You don't have to… Maybe something small if you must…" Hermione wasn't too keen on the Malfoy way of buying someone's love or allegiance. "It's about quality time, not gifts, after all…"

"You're right." Draco swallowed hard. Could he win her daughter over? He didn't know much about kids…

"Just be yourself and it will be fine…" she said soothingly, turning around. "She is pretty smart for her age, so as long as you don't talk down to her, you should be all right."

"I always hated that myself…." Draco remembered, "fortunately, that's one thing my parents never did…"

"Neither did mine… Looks like we have something new in common.." Hermione smiled, and Draco pulled her into a firm embrace.

Perhaps their similarities did outweigh their differences…

* * *

Hermione had opted for a day at the beach. It was too cold to swim but they could walk and talk and there was a playground nearby. All the ingredients for a good time….

Draco met them at the pier and Rose recognized him from afar. "Mum," she said, tugging Hermione's sleeve, "that's that man that watched me outside school… do you remember?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes, I do. The sad and happy man, right?"

Rose looked up at her. "Have you known him long? How do I address him?"

Hermione wasn't sure… "Why don't you ask him that yourself?" she said, wondering just as curiously as Rose what his reply would be.

"Draco is fine with me," he said. Hermione was surprised. Mr. Malfoy was perhaps a bit formal, but Draco had always appeared to be somewhat on the formal side of things, much like herself.

"Are you sure?" she said. "Isn't it too familiar?"

"Not at all," he smiled at Rose, before he addressed Hermione's question. "I don't care much for uncle or something like that…" Draco explained, "and Mr. is really far too much. I'm not one of her teachers…"

"Very well. Whatever suits you best." Hermione smiled. Thinking it over, she found that she was glad with it. Perhaps he would be less stiff than his father in this kind of thing…. That would be a pleasant surprise.

"So you and mum were at school together?" she heard her daughter say. Hermione sighed. Maybe she had been too hopeful too soon…

"Yes, we were, but in different houses so we didn't interact all that much…" Draco replied. "In fact, there was a bit of rivalry going on there…"

"Then you must also know my uncle Harry and aunt Ginny…. And my dad…." Rose understood.

Draco scraped his throat. "Er… yes, that's right. We were all more or less in the same year…" His desperate eyes met Hermione's, but she wasn't going to rescue him.

"Mum said you were in different sides of the war…" Rose continued with another controversial subject, not noticing the trouble she was causing.

"I'm sad to say that we were," Draco replied calmly. "I was sad and scared, and I did have some doubts about being on the side I was on. Yet I was also desperate to follow in my father's footsteps…."

"So he could be proud of you…" Rose mumbled. "I hope my dad is proud of me…"

"Sure he is…" Hermione began, as Draco said, "why ever shouldn't he?"

Rose's face darkened and her lip began to tremble. She bit back a reply, but started to cry when Hermione insisted on an answer.

"I broke his King…." she whispered.

"King?" Hermione wondered, but Draco understood.

"Chess set?" he asked.

"It's real crystal…" she continued, "I just wanted to play with it and then it slipped out of my hand…. Do you think he is angry?"

"It's all right, my dear." Hermione hugged her little girl. "We will find a way to fix it… I'm sure he's not angry…. But you should play with the wooden set, like I told you." She looked a bit stern.

"I promise," Rose said, a small smile appearing again.

Rose explained to Draco how she couldn't play chess yet, and her mum was rubbish at it anyway, but that she did play soldiers with them.

Hermione made disapproving sounds but Draco laughed heartily. "Sometimes I let them dance together too…" she confided in him. "Like at a ball…."

* * *

They had a lovely day together. Draco and Rose had enjoyed it thoroughly, for Hermione it had been bitter-sweet. She was very thrilled they got along so well, but it had hurt her too. Ron would never get to spend time with his daughter anymore…

In the evening, she had voiced some of that to Draco.

"Moments like that make me wish I was more…. Evil…" she said softly.

"Surely you don't really mean that… Would you kill, given the chance?" he asked.

"I don't know… maybe…" she whispered. "If I'd found them…. If I had been there, the moment it happened…. Maybe…"

"It's not easy… Far harder than you may think…." He said gloomily. Draco didn't like to be reminded of the hardest time of his life.

"Have you…" she wondered. "During the war, I mean….?"

"Merlin's beard, of course not!" Draco looked genuinely shocked. "I couldn't even give you and your friends up to the Dark Lord, could I? No, I …. I faltered every time…. Felt hopelessly incompetent at the time, of course, now I'm glad I never did…"

"Perhaps your heart wasn't truly in it…" she said.

"It wasn't… Not really. Like I told Rose, I just wanted my parents to be proud of me… so I tried to follow in their footsteps…."

"But they have… " Hermione said hesitantly. "How do you… live with that….? How do they?"

Draco coughed to get more time to consider his answer. He finally answered, sounding defeated.

"I don't know how they feel about it themselves… It was a war… I can understand killing in a war, I suppose…. But they did join him voluntarily…."

"Can you see how it might be hard for me to… trust your parents? Especially trusting them with Rose…? Your father was always keen to put people in their place and to subject my child, a Weasley, to such treatment…"

"It worries me too," Draco agreed. "They are not even that keen on me at the moment…."


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: As always, thanks for reading, follows, favorites, or reviews!

* * *

Chapter 31

Lucius had been pestering Draco to invite Hermione again. He hadn't warmed up to her, but wanted to give her an offer she hopefully wouldn't be able to resist…

Draco knew his dad must be up to something, though he had no idea what. However, Hermione agreed. She had her own reasons…

Hermione wanted to test out the waters again. How would she feel living at the manor…? Could she relax in that place or would memories spoil it for her? Or Lucius himself…?

"I don't suppose I could…. I mean… What would happen if I stayed the night? Would er…"

"My mother smother you in your sleep?" Draco winked as they were walking up the long driveway.

"I would love for you to stay the night…" he said more seriously. "If you're up for it, that is.."

"I'm a bit afraid for nightmares," Hermione acknowledged. "But otherwise I would like to see you at your home for a longer amount of time…"

"In my natural habitat…" Draco smirked.

"It is technically yours, now right?" Hermione wondered if the subject was a painful one. "Or is it your mother's?"

"Mine," he replied darkly. "I could move you in and mother out, demand her to, but I never would…."

"I'm not asking you too!" she responded, appalled that he might think that of her.

Draco gritted his teeth. "I know you didn't, but that doesn't mean that it couldn't potentially come to that…"

"I would never feel entitled to… no, you mustn't…" Hermione agreed. "You'd be more than welcome to live at.."

He smiled. "I thought you'd never ask…"

"What?" Hermione was baffled. She just made the remark, it wasn't an actual offer to immediately…

Draco laughed at her. "If only you could see your face, right now..." he whispered softly.

"Oh…" Hermione blushed when she realized he'd just been teasing her.

* * *

"Mrs. Ron Weasley or should I say Mudblood, or do you prefer _that Granger girl_…" The last three words were spoken in a mock voice belonging to a much younger Draco.

Hermione was alone in the grand living room with Lucius' portrait. He had requested a private audience and although both Narcissa and Draco had advised her against it, Hermione had accepted the challenge.

If she was eventually going to live here, she should be able to stand up to him.

"Hermione will do…" she replied coolly.

"I'll go with Mudblood, I think." His reply was curt and nasty. "So good to meet you alone. It surprises me that you are not hiding behind my son or wife this time around…"

"I wouldn't…" she said.

"You have so far… I would like to put some suggestions to you…" Lucius began. "I'm sure you realize I will not let my son stay under your love spell for much longer. I simply cannot allow it."

"It is not your decision.." Hermione retorted.

"We'll see about that…." Lucius eyes glinted malevolently. "As we all know your marriage to one of those Weasley's was very unfortunate, literally so…" He provided a small pause for his words to sink in. "Something that I might be able to correct…"

Hermione held her breath. Was he really offering her money?

"Our Gringotts safe is bursting with Galleons as it is, therefore a few hundred…." Hermione's eyes narrowed, and Lucius sighed deeply, as he continued "thousand of the gold coins…"

"Do you honestly believe that is my sole interest in Draco?" Hermione said indignantly. "Do you think so little of your own son…?"

"Of course not! On the contrary, I see better prospects for him than he himself does! He seems to think that he has to redeem the family name by some lousy attempt of indicating a change in beliefs! Ancient and traditional beliefs… Part of our noble family for centuries! Squandered for…. For you!" He spat out the final words of his rant.

"He has changed his beliefs, yes…" Hermione replied. "Perhaps they were never _his _to begin with…?"

"They definitely were…. I can assure you…" Lucius said. "It is merely our fall from grace that has brought about this change. I am quite convinced that once our name is restored to its rightful place, he will come to his senses…"

"We'll both have to wait and see then.." Hermione turned as she was ready to leave this discussion.

"Not so quick…" Lucius interrupted her return. "I've only just started…"

"What more could you want?!" Hermione was losing her temper. "I decline your offer of money.."

"And you believe him?" he sneered at her. "You trust my precious son? The one who bullied you throughout your school years…"

"He has changed… We both have. Draco has grown up…" Hermione stated plainly, with a slight tremor in her voice.

"Not utterly convinced… are you, my dear…" He said darkly. Lucius' eyes seemed to bore into hers when he continued: "Nor should you… I have it on very good authority that he is keeping secrets from you…."

She didn't believe him, but the older Malfoy wasn't fazed. "Oh, yes…. I am sure of it…. It is because of this particular knowledge that I am quite certain he will eventually come around and make his forefathers proud. I still have the highest hopes for my son!"

Lucius sounded proud and confident as Hermione's confidence crumbled under his gaze. Did Draco keep secrets from her? Harry had alluded to something as well!

She ran from the room, Lucius' hollow laugh following her steps. With a large slam, she shut the door, panting from the horrible experience.

"Hermione… are you all right?" Two worried voices greeted her.

"You shouldn't have been alone with father…" Draco said irritated, as Narcissa claimed that Lucius had become more unpleasant ever since his death.

"It simply does not agree with him…" she said in a consoling tone.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: A hint of smut at the end of the chapter. Thanks again for all (guest) reviews, favorites, and follows! It's great to hear your thoughts and perspectives!

* * *

Chapter 32

After the debacle with Draco's father, Hermione reluctantly did stay the night. She wasn't going to let him win! Even so, she did worry if he was right. Had Lucius spoken out of mere spite, or was Draco hiding something significant from her?

How could she find out without antagonizing him? Hermione didn't feel much for the alternative course of action, which was interrogating Harry. The risk of him gloating was far too great!

But she wasn't looking forward to another row with Draco either… Not when she was staying over for the first time. The thought of sleeping in this house was bad enough…

If Hermione had thought Grimmauld Place, before the purge, had been stuffed to the brim with items of dark magic, Malfoy Manor was simply soaked in them.

Every corner, every nook and cranny, oozed evil. Hermione couldn't contemplate how Draco could feel so at ease when there were items hissing, skulls rotating… Strange light flashes and creaking sounds… Even shouts and moaning….

Hermione thought the Shrieking Shack seemed peaceful compared to this.

"Doesn't it bother you…? All the noise?" she inquired when they were climbing the stairs towards Draco's own private wing.

"What noise?" he asked curiously. "I don't hear anything…"

"The howling… and the moaning… like it's coming from the cellars…" Hermione stammered.

"Oh.. that's just house elves being tortured…" Draco said, his lips tugging at the sides…

"It's not funny!" Hermione bristled, as Draco laughed out loud.

"It's just your nerves… The portraits are playing on them…" Hermione looked around and saw a couple of black hags in a cavern giggling devilishly at her.

"Shakespeare's three witches…" Draco said off-handily, "always in for a laugh…"

* * *

Draco's own wing was slightly better, though nowhere near as cozy and warm as Hermione's own house. However, the leather furniture was comfortable enough and Draco's bookcases were filled with interesting choices.

"I should have known you'd go straight for it…" Draco grumbled. "Just the sight of some books and I don't even exist anymore..."

"What?" Hermione said, looking up puzzled. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that…"

"Am I the attraction or is…" he took the book from her hands… "_The Rise and Fall of Muggle Reign_ capturing your attention…?"

"I haven't seen any of these before…" Hermione mumbled, blushing. "They weren't in the library at Hogwarts…."

"No wonder…" Draco said sneeringly. "The Dark Arts collection was always rather limited…"

Hermione looked around at the room. Bookcases, a large ornamental desk, a large considerably plainer desk…

Stuffed owls and foxes… An actual skeleton in a corner… Dusty, heavy, dark green drapes at the windows…. But no bed…

"Is this your.. study?" she asked curiously. "How many rooms do you have?"

"A fair few…" he replied, boasting. "This is my own private library. My study is across the hall."

"Oh…" Hermione fell silent.

"I haven't read most of these books in a while…" Draco said, feeling a sudden need to defend himself. "My study contains more recent editions… The latest in healing and also some…"

"Muggle books…" Hermione understood.

"Since mum discovered them in my closet, I've decided to put them out in the open…" he said, a smirk appearing on his face. "Obviously father wasn't too pleased."

"Obviously…" Hermione agreed.

* * *

After spending a few pleasant hours in Draco's library—Hermione reading treasures from his book collection and Draco pretending to be reading, all the while observing both her and some curious portraits in case they intended to harm her— it was time to sleep.

Draco began to yawn, trying to catch her attention. It didn't work and so he called out to her.

"Hermione… It's getting pretty late…"

"Sorry… sorry… It's all so fascinating…" She sighed when she closed the book. Hermione had skimmed a number of books before settling on the history of the Malfoys. The book didn't make her happy, although some ancient pictures of Malfoys had made her laugh… The family resemblance was too eerie sometimes.

"The pride and joy of my father, that book…" Draco said.

"Definitely… All the heroics recounted…" she replied. "The tales of your ancestors…"

"It used to really boost my self-esteem," he confided. "I was so proud of their achievements…"

"What about the black sheep of the family..?" Hermione wondered, "were they blasted of the family tree, like Sirius mother's was known to do?"

"Probably…" Draco answered. "My father threatens to let the house elves do it sometimes… but so far he hasn't yet…"

"He probably will though… if we stay together," Hermione said. "He hopes that you'll get rid of me someday…"

"Don't let him get to you…" Draco whispered, touching her cheek with his fingers. "Mind games are the only weapons at his disposal…"

"You're right…" Hermione conceded, as she leant forward to kiss him. Draco responded eagerly and their tight embrace was only interrupted by them staggering back towards his leather Chesterfield couch.

Hermione had never known that she could feel so wanted and loved, amidst skulls and snake skins, so utterly satisfied in the creepiest of places.

Panting heavily, Draco rolled off her, as Hermione heard Lucius' howls coming from far beneath them.

"Looks like they told him…" Draco smirked. Hermione quickly lowered her skirt. Was there no privacy in this house?

"Let's go to my room…" Draco grabbed her hand and they made their way across the hall. Draco's bedroom was fortunately portrait-free. Hermione immediately felt more at ease. At least now no-one would be watching…

The silver satin coverings of his four-poster bed were cool and enveloping. Hermione slowly relaxed. It didn't matter what anyone else thought about them. She felt secure in Draco's arms…


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: A slight change in canon in this chapter. Voldemort's use of Horcruxes has remained a secret in an attempt to keep knowledge about (and, Merlin forbid, use of) them hidden. Although Voldemort's dead body was proof enough for most, Draco still occasionally wonders if the Dark Lord could make another return. A thought that haunts him….

As always, thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites!

* * *

Chapter 33

The morning came soon and, in the cold light of day, Hermione's doubts resurfaced. Whatever had Lucius meant? Draco said his father was just messing with her head, but if he had a secret, he would tell her, wouldn't he?

"Sleep well?" his drawling voice called her out of her musings.

"Yes, far better than I expected… No bad dreams…"

"Good, very good," he mumbled in return. "Perhaps the manor will grow on you in time…"

"Perhaps," she laughed lightly, "but it could do with some… lighter and brighter colors…" Hermione said, looking around his bedroom.

"More like your place…" he nodded, "but without all the lions…" A smirk appeared on his face.

Hermione looked curiously at him. "I'd expected to see less serpent imagery what with Nagini and all…" she wondered.

"Pictures of snakes are quite something different…. Besides their skin looks good, but you're right, I do prefer them dead…"

"Very useful in potions too…" Hermione agreed. "No Parselmouths in your family then?" she asked offhand.

"Not for a few hundred years, no… Didn't you read that in the book yesterday?"

"I'm only half way through…"

"It would have come in handy, I suppose," Draco continued on the subject, "we might have actually understood the Dark Lord's orders to his slithering pet…"

"Your father called him Tom Riddle in the end…?" Hermione wondered, "but you never do so…"

Draco's face fell. His eyes suddenly looked haunted. "I'm still… I know, he's supposedly dead… but he did return last time…"

"He won't, I promise.." Hermione said.

"How can you, though?" Draco was still unsure about what had really happened to Voldemort. "He was gone for years and suddenly, out of the blue, he appeared again… Never truly dead after all…. It worries me sometimes, so just in case…"

"You still give him the proper respect…" Hermione sighed.

She couldn't believe it! Hermione knew it must have been horrible living so close to him, seeing him murder people all the time… but to still be afraid so many years later… It was completely irrational.

Not to mention, since Draco had defied Voldemorts's orders before, using his preferred name would hardly provide bonus points. Neither would being in a relationship with a Muggle-born… Draco seemed really superstitious on this issue.

"I… I do know for sure…" she began. "He.. Voldemort assumed that he had cheated death, and for a while he actually had… That's why he could come back, but he lost his advantage and became mortal again…"

"But no-one is to know how…" Draco sulked. "It is a very big secret that only a handful of people know…" He peered at her. "You being one of them…"

Hermione shivered. She involuntary wondered for a brief moment if this was the true reason for Draco's interest in her. If Lucius was right about his son not having truly changed…

"It's a safety measure," she explained as calmly as she could. "The less people know about it, the less chance of them becoming inclined to do the same…"

"And you don't trust me with the information…?" he asked, with a slow rising temper.

"I vowed not to tell anyone… so I won't." Hermione stated firmly. "There are members of the Order who don't know either, and it really isn't relevant at all…"

"It would help me believe he is truly gone forever…" Draco said with begging eyes.

"I promise you that he is truly gone forever… I can even swear it…" she said. "He won't return Draco, never…. You are safe."

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "If you say so," he mumbled, seemingly indifferent, but nowhere near convinced.

Hermione tried to convince him with the argument that he was killed by his own Killing Curse: the one that had been aimed at Harry. However, Draco argued that Voldemort wasn't killed, when he tried to kill Potter as a child, which was also a rebounded Killing Curse.

She used the counterargument that there hadn't been a body then. Riddle had gone missing, but didn't leave his body behind. But whatever she said, Draco continued to sulk. Whereas she occasionally had nightmares featuring Bellatrix, he suffered from ones with Voldemort. They seemed so real sometimes…. Real enough to be true?

They certainly planted doubts in his mind...

* * *

Their little spat had somewhat ruined their breakfast together and Draco's mother noticed. When Hermione had left for work, Narcissa asked Draco about the slightly chilly atmosphere.

"She continues to distrust me…" he grumbled. "It's like one step forwards… two steps back…"

"Perhaps Lucius got under her skin…" his mother's eyes darkened. "I'm not saying I'm pleased with your association with her, but she is… I'm slowly beginning to accept it…" she confided hesitantly in her son. "Your father, however, seems ever more determined to break the two of you apart…"

Draco nodded his head solemnly. "What can I do? How, if ever, will I be able to change his mind?"

"I'm afraid you won't.." his mother replied. "All you can do is follow your own path, like he has himself. Like Andromeda has…"

"I will succeed," Draco gritted his teeth. "I will not let father ruin this for me…"

"That doesn't mean you can't ruin it yourself…" his mother warned him as her eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?" He asked affronted.

"Your father has let it…. Er… slip… that you may have secrets… That you're not being completely honest to her…"

"What?!" Draco spat.

"You do realize it is true?" Narcissa raised an eyebrow. "You have not told her everything, have you?"

"She has secrets too," he mumbled. "She won't tell me what she knows about Voldemort's demise…"

"Perhaps I can get that out of my sister. She can be talkative and is eager to connect." His mother's reply was cool and sly. "Let me worry about that…"

"I just need to know…" Draco didn't mind if he sounded like a whining child. He did need to know. To absolutely know for sure would ease his mind considerably.

* * *

"Why do you insist on thwarting my plans?" An angry Lucius demanded of his wife. "Why would you tell Draco what I said to the Mudblood..?"

"The house-elves spying for you..?" Narcissa asked a question in return. "I'm not pleased with their relationship either," she explained, "but they do deserve a fair chance…. If…" She faltered and began to sob silently.

"Cissy?" His voice was worried now. Being dead had so many disadvantages… One of them not being able to comfort his wife when she needed him the most.

"If the spell…. If it cannot be undone… At least, she already has a child…."

"I won't have him father that child!" Lucius didn't understand this need to become a grandparent. Not if the child was born of blood traitors!

"Don't you understand?!" Narcissa said. "She may not leave him for it! All the other pure-bloods we know are just as obsessed as we are with blood-lines and offspring…. Draco may never find a partner with them in the first place! Do you even realize that?"

Lucius swallowed hard. He hadn't considered that particular problem. "But.. but… perhaps it can be reversed. It has to be! And then our line will be defiled…"

"Harry Potter has let them escape… He'd almost caught her sons, but they defeated him… The great Auror, indeed…" Narcissa's voice was full of bitterness.

"Maybe he does not really mean to catch them…" Lucius agreed. "He doesn't mind our lot being ruined one bit…"

In the Malfoy household, the name of Potter would never carry the reverence it did in the rest of the Wizarding world. For them, he would always be the nasty itch under their skin. Unable to be removed, forever in their way….


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: As always, thanks for reading, reviewing, favorites, and follows!

* * *

Chapter 34

Ever since their latest talk about Draco's predicament, Lucius had been bullying Narcissa into finding a solution. He shouted orders from his painting, naming the most likely books and people that might help find a reversal for the spell. His new found zest was irritating her, but it had sparked some life into him again. And for that, Narcissa was grateful.

The kitchen was her only respite from his loud orders, and it was there that she invited her sister one rainy afternoon. She had a mission of her own…

Andromeda was delighted to hear that Hermione had faced her fears and stayed at the manor.

"They do seem to become more serious… don't they? How are you feeling about that?" she asked her sister tentatively. It was still a rather volatile subject…

"I…I.." She hesitated. "I don't really know anymore…." Narcissa finally said softly. "They do seem to fit together somehow… much as I dislike that…"

"At least she isn't soft and meek as we were supposed to be…" Andromeda giggled. "Do you remember all the stupid advice we used to get from mother? Not showing that you have a brain in order to attract someone?"

"When were we ever soft or meek?" Narcissa returned the question with a sparkle in her eyes. "I must have missed that particular day…"

"Bellatrix must have missed the entire year…" Andromeda said more solemnly. "Do…do you miss her?" She didn't dare look into her sister's eyes as she dreaded the answer.

Their third sister was an even more difficult subject than Muggle-borns had been. Bellatrix being responsible for Tonks's death didn't help…. However, Narcissa hadn't been that close to her anymore either, since the Dark Lord was Bellatrix's one and only priority, even over the relatives she did acknowledge… Something Andromeda wasn't quite aware of.

Narcissa swallowed. "Perhaps it was for the best… Bella would have taking his death rather badly…" She suddenly saw a way in for her topic…

"You don't mean, Lucius?" Andromeda asked puzzled.

"Of course not… Voldemort's…. That is… If he is truly gone…"

Andromeda's eyes grew big. "Of course, he is! How could you even doubt that…!"

"It's Draco…" she said, appealing to her sister's motherliness, "he is still afraid sometimes… He did return once before…"

Andromeda nodded in sympathy. "That must be hard. To not even feel the same relief the rest of us do… Is there nothing you can say or do to make him believe?" she asked sincerely.

"I've done all I can," her sister replied. "Draco saw his body for himself. More than that… I don't know what else _I _could do…"

Andromeda picked up on her hint. "But… I don't see how I could help…" she stuttered. "I don't… Draco and I don't… I hardly know him…"

Narcissa swallowed hard. This was the moment… "It's not how well you know Draco. It is _what_ you know…" she nudged her sister, hoping it wasn't too obvious.

"Oh… Oh…." She began to understand. Her eyes narrowed and she quickly rose from her chair. "I cannot believe you, Cissy…" Andromeda said coldly. "To use such a ruse on me, your own sister…. I was wrong to trust you again!"

She stalked out of the manor, Narcissa hurrying after her along the driveway. Right before apparating, Andromeda stated boldly: "You have really disappointed me.. I should have listened to my friends… You haven't changed your spots…"

"Please wait… I… I'm sorry… But it really was for Draco's…" Narcissa didn't get the chance to explain as she saw her sister leave in an instant. With a deep sigh and a single tear in the corner of her eye, she slowly walked back to her house… Her luxurious yet empty manor…

* * *

"To think that I almost trusted her!" Andromeda was letting of steam to Molly who had been babysitting Teddy. The three of them were sitting on the Burrow's veranda, watching the drizzling rain. "She just wanted to know about…. Well, even I don't know what Harry did precisely…"

Molly nodded. She did know but wasn't going to rub it in. "Do you believe it was just for Draco's sake?" she asked skeptically.

Andromeda sighed. "I don't know… I can hardly think why else though…. It is not as if she convinced of his return herself… "

"Perhaps she wants to be immortal…" Molly wondered. "Or make Draco so…. Or bring Lucius back…"

Andromeda peered at her. "Narcissa isn't a fool. She knows Lucius can't come back… As for becoming immortal… Sometimes I wonder if she'd not rather join her husband, instead of staying alive… Much like myself, I may add…"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking…" Molly replied quickly. "It's still mysterious though…. Not to mention dangerous…"

"Yes…" Andromeda began to slowly wonder if her sister perhaps hadn't lied. Maybe she was simply looking out for her son… Perhaps she had stalked away too quickly.

"She did mention…. She said that…" she started hesitantly, "that Hermione and Draco did seem to fit, even if she didn't like it…. And also… that…" she stopped briefly. "That Bellatrix's death…"

Molly turned white, overcome with a sudden and immense fear that Narcissa was, at long last, going to avenge her sister…

"That her death was perhaps for the best… That she couldn't have coped with Voldemort's death anyhow…"

Molly sighed in relief. "Narcissa said that?! I can scarcely believe it!"


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: Thanks for all follows, favorites, and reviews!

* * *

Chapter 35

"Draco?" Hermione bit her lip nervously. Draco's long limbs were splayed over her couch as he was watching his first cooking show ever.

"It is like potion making, isn't it…" he mumbled. "Two of this and so many grams of that…"

"Draco?" she tried again, but as he was glued to the TV she gave up. The discussion about him having secrets would have to wait… Hermione was glad for the respite, although she knew it wouldn't last.

She snuggled up to him and smiled at his concentrated face. "You don't have to memorize it… you know…" she whispered smilingly.

"I'm trying to…" he said, with his brow furrowed. "I want to make something special for tomorrow night…"

Hermione had invited Harry and Ginny over for a little dinner party. They had reluctantly agreed. It would be awkward, Hermione knew beforehand, as it was bound to bring recollections of their many dinners with Ron.

She stroke his hair. "You're quite sweet, aren't you? If you want to?"

Draco smirked as he rolled his eyes. " No-one ever called me sweet before… Not sure I like it," he grumbled.

"So long as no-one hears… I can keep a secret," Hermione whispered into his ears.

"What do you think I should make?" he continued. "It can't be too difficult. I'm still getting the hang of it…"

"Harry and Ginny's palates aren't all that sophisticated.." Hermione giggled. "As long as it's hearty and tasteful, you'll be fine…"

"So chicken rather than duck…" Draco gathered. "I see…"

"Just that you're making it yourself is a pretty big thing, I think," she replied. "Not your horde of house-elves…. Speaking of those…" she began.

"I'm not freeing our elves…" Draco said sternly.

"But what if I consider it a deal breaker?" Hermione said with narrowed eyes. "I work for their cause… It has been my passion, even in school…"

"By all means, pay them… Give them food, gifts, whatever…. As long as they aren't clothes… They live to serve…"

Hermione huffed. "I didn't buy that crap when Ron said it and they didn't even have house-elves…"

Draco sighed. "Let's please not have that discussion now. We should focus on tomorrow evening. How we'll survive it, that is."

"If I would… hmm… move into Malfoy Manor, the house-elves…. Well… Their lives would definitely change…"

"Saint Hermione…. Savior of elves and centaurs alike… Usually depicted with a horse-tail in one hand and elf-sized clothing in the other. Her icons are mainly recognizable for her bushy hair however, hiding most of her face…. Evil mouths claim this is the case because her face is hideous, but those who are familiar with the story know better…" he imitated a tour guide as Hermione hit him indignantly on the shoulder.

"Hush… shush…" she muttered, still pounding his shoulder. "It's not funny…"

"Don't you want to know what her hair is hiding?" he asked in a mock surprised voice…

"No…" she said stubbornly, as Draco, equally stubborn, continued: "Her hair functions like a veil, so that only those that are allowed to, get to see her lovely, magnificent, and radiant face…"

He leaned in for a kiss, as she said "good save."

* * *

The following evening Draco was quite nervous. He had been responsible for the salmon and the seasoned baked potatoes, whereas Hermione had made a Greek salad with olives and feta. For dessert, they had store bought crème brûlée. Hermione was pleased with the result, Draco not so much…

"Are you sure this is good enough?" he wondered. "It's not up to my usual standards…"

"Oh, you mean those home-made brûlées with tiny figures in the caramel? Made by house-elves? Those ones?" she bickered.

Draco sighed. "Well, yes, actually. I guess I'm used to that… Don't know how they do it though… Cooking is hard!"

Hermione smiled. At least he appreciated them more now that he knew what went into it…

"That will be them," she said as the heard the sound of the Floo.

"Yes…" Draco muttered.

"So lovely to see you again…" Hermione had hugged both Harry and Ginny before Draco could even grumble "Potter."

"Tell me how you've been, Harry. No more headaches?" Hermione asked anxiously, while Ginny and Draco stared at each other.

This was going to be a long night, Draco thought, as he pulled out Ginny's chair and gestured that she could sit down. Ginny giggled as Harry scowled. He'd already settled down in his chair.

"This isn't a restaurant," he said.

"Manners, Potter," Draco retorted. "No-one taught you?"

"Draco…" Hermione hissed. "Let it go.."

"There's more to being respectable than just etiquette…" Harry retorted. He was in a foul mood. The escape of the Jennings sons had been hard on him and he had had to write several reports and answer questions regarding their escape.

"Boys…" Ginny now said, rather sternly. Hermione laughed at her serious face… It worked though, as both Harry and Draco began to act more civil.

"It's my Quidditch face," Ginny whispered to Hermione. "It works like a charm every time…"

"Either that, or being called boys…" Hermione replied. "Won't like that either…"

Quidditch soon became the subject of the conversation. A very safe subject since three of them really enjoyed it…. Hermione had to suppress a yawn at the description of the umpteenth fantastic Seeker move but was glad there was no more arguing.

George's coming engagement was a less safe subject, though admittedly more intriguing. Draco listened wide-eyed to Ginny's recollection of Mrs. Weasly's arguments against Medusa.

"To be fair though…. she didn't like Fleur much either…" Hermione said.

"Phlegm," Ginny giggled. "That's true…"

"Sounds like a protective mother to me…" Draco said.

"Much like your own…" Hermione agreed, grabbing his hand briefly, and squeezing it softly.

"How does your mother take it?" Harry asked curiously. He couldn't imagine Narcissa Malfoy being too thrilled with her son's choice of partner.

"She is slowly getting used to it… Not particularly pleased but not outright hostile either… Unlike.."

"My parents?" Ginny said angrily.

"I meant father…" Draco corrected her. "He asked to speak to Hermione… Telling her lies, I imagine…" Draco peered at her, trying to read Hermione's face.

"He wanted to bribe me with money." Hermione told her listening friends. "Wondered if that would make me disappear…"

"He hadn't encountered your stubbornness before, I take it?" Harry laughed. "Bribes don't really work on you…"

"It was pretty unpleasant but nothing I didn't expect," she lied. Hermione wished to end this particular conversation; it was far to painful to consider the possibility of Lucius being right about Draco hiding things from her.

"Parents…" Ginny sighed, heavily and somewhat dramatically, as Harry glared at her. "Just as much trouble as they say their children are…"


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: Thanks for the (guest) reviews, favorites, and follows! It's great to hear your opinions and to get support for the story.

* * *

Chapter 36

"That wasn't too bad, now was it?" Hermione said, after Harry and Ginny had left. She never thought she'd say it, but she did: "Thank Merlin for Quidditch…"

Draco snorted with laughter. "Bet that's a first…"

Hermione glared at him. "I'll never be a fan, but it did save us from too much awkwardness…."

"It's about the only thing I can talk about with Potter without getting into a fight…" he agreed.

"I thought we'd be discussing the case too, but Harry seemed reluctant to talk about it, didn't he?" And so did you, she thought, briefly wondering why.

"It's probably his pride…" Draco sneered. "They'd given him the slip. Potter wouldn't have liked that…"

"And he hit his head…" Hermione defended Harry. "He was unconscious for a while too… Perhaps it scared him…"

Hermione wondered how Harry felt. He'd been working with Ron, and now of course with Elphaba. She knew he missed Ron immensely and they'd been a good team, the two of them. Of course, the three of them had been even better. Now that it was all over, Hermione fondly remembered their days of searching and destroying Horcruxes.

Could it be possible that Harry was afraid? Harry, their Harry? It seemed so unlikely: he'd conquered Voldemort after all. Yet things had changed…. She and Ron were no longer there, to help and guide him… And Ron had died at their hands…

"I don't want to talk about Potter…" Draco grumbled. "I've just spent the entire evening with the man… I'd say that was enough for one night…"

Hermione nodded. Slowly, she said to herself, don't push it… Friendships can't be forced; they need to grow naturally, they can only be encouraged.

"You have been on your best behaviour," she agreed. "And it worked out pretty well.."

"Thanks to Quidditch," Draco said, a glint in his eyes. He pulled her into his arms.

"Thanks to Quidditch," she mumbled reluctantly, just before their lips met.

* * *

Harry was afraid. The case was beginning to overwhelm him. He still felt guilty over Ron's death and had carried bezoars with him ever since. The spell that had killed him had turned his blood into poison in an instant, but a bezoar could have possibly saved him… If only Harry had carried one with him…

It was no good going over it again and again in his head. At the time, he had been outnumbered, and he didn't even knew what spell had hit Ron. He didn't know he could use an antidote, nor had he carried one on his person. Harry had never learnt these spells because they were ancient and outlawed. Still…

He felt responsible. Harry wondered if he was in over his head. His pride couldn't face that… yet it might be the simple truth. He had been knocked unconscious. Fortunately, Elphaba had not been present, or she could have been hurt too. It was precisely his responsibilities as the senior Auror that made him feel so anxious now. Harry couldn't bear the thought of Elphaba being hurt, not with what she'd already gone through….

He decided to swallow his pride and ask for more Aurors on the case. The threat level of this case should be raised…

At first, Elphaba took the news badly.

"Are you saying you don't trust me as your back-up?" she said indignantly. "I've had the same training as you, you know…"

"It's not about you.." Harry replied, a little curt. "It's about them… It's about me… I'm uncomfortable with you being in harm's way…"

"Because of Ron?" she guessed.

"Yeah," Harry replied. "I don't know why that's happened now… I didn't have it before…"

"They could have gotten you…" she said gingerly, "two against one… And I was on the other side of the village…"

"About that… We shouldn't split up anymore either… We'll go in teams of four now, so we can always break up in two's if needed. No more heroics for any of us…" Harry said bitterly.

"You're right. Safety first…" It was very unlike Harry, but a part of Elphaba was relieved. He had been a little reckless at times, and knowing that it wasn't because he didn't trust her helped in accepting the changes. If anything, it was good. Perhaps more manpower would help bring the case along….

* * *

"We can't kill that Potter…" Jemina Jennings said to her sons, when they brought her the news of their narrow escape. "It's good that you haven't…"

"He won't stop trailing us, mother…" Julian, the oldest said. He was the oldest, but merely by a few minutes.

"Yes," his twin brother, Justus, agreed, "Chosen One or not, he'll continue to hunt us. We've made a mistake in killing that Weasley fellow…"

"Had we known who he was, we wouldn't have…" Jemina agreed. "I assumed he was merely another pure-blood…"

Pure-bloods were quite dispensable, the sons had learnt that long ago. They were responsible for killing their mother's family and were generally obsessed with history, bloodlines and producing heirs, rather than building a prosperous future for all, Muggle and Wizard alike. Jemina had taught them to despise the whole lot of them….

"He'll never get off our backs…"

Julian wondered if his mother had too great an opinion of Harry Potter. His brother and he could have killed him, if it hadn't been for their mother's strong objection. He wasn't too impressed with him. Sure they had been on the same side during the war, but now it seemed as if he was becoming their enemy. Potter would want justice for his friend and fellow Auror….

They understood this longing only too well themselves…

"I'd always hoped to have the famous Potter on our side…" their mother lamented. "He would surely support Muggle-Wizzard relations…."

"Not anymore… At least, he won't support our family… And he's becoming friends with those Malfoys, apparently…. Borrowing their books…" Justus argued.

"How do you all this?" his mother asked, bothered by this news. Perhaps Harry wasn't such an example after all?

"T' was in the papers, wasn't it? Aurors confiscating Malfoy's library… trying to find information to use against us…" he hissed at her. "He won't be your mascot… not anymore, not now…"

Jemina sighed deeply. Her plans had been thwarted, that was for sure. To have accidently killed one of the only pure-blood families who shared their ideals, and had been scorned by the others as blood-traitors, had been a huge blowback. And now they had also lost their perfect hiding place...


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: Thanks again for all follows, favorites, and reviews!

* * *

Chapter 37

As Draco and Rose grew closer, Hermione knew that she had to ask him soon. She needed to trust him for her family's sake as much as her own. Although they hadn't actually discussed moving in together yet, in reality he practically lived at her place.

Draco was a great help with Rose… He taught her chess, answered her questions…. He also tried to get her into Quidditch…

Draco's parents, however, didn't like their son's complete disappearance from his very own house…

"He needs to be here… with his mother!" Lucius complained to his wife. "What's he doing there, in that stupid house….? With her… and, and that half-blood child of hers…"

"He feels welcome there…. Hermione… well, she isn't quite at ease here… As for the daughter…" Narcissa replied hesitantly.

"She certainly isn't welcome here…. Weasley spawn…." Lucius mumbled.

"That's the problem, isn't it…"

Narcissa missed her only son tremendously. He wanted to be with his lover and as she couldn't, or wouldn't, bring her daughter over….

"I've been meaning to visit them…"she continued. "Dromeda will be there as well… It's been ages since I last spoke to her…"

"_You_ will betray me as well?!" Lucius's eyes narrowed. "Leave your noble family for some red-haired stupid child?"

"Don't overreact…" she spat. "I want to see my son! If he hardly comes home, I'll simply have to visit him…"

Lucius started a tirade, only to have his wife walk out on him again by simply leaving the room. How he hated the confines of his afterlife!

* * *

"And you don't mind Draco's mum coming 'round too?" Hermione asked Narcissa's sister. "You did have a bit of a falling out?"

"It's fine…. Perhaps I was a bit harsh with her…" Andromeda looked at Rose and Teddy playing with an assortment of toy cars on the living room carpet.

"She hasn't met Rose yet…" Hermione sighed. "I'm a bit worried…."

"She's good with children, Cissy is… " Dromeda soothed her. "It's her first time meeting Teddy as well…"

"You didn't bring him with you…?" Hermione asked.

"Not the best place for children, is it? Malfoy Manor…. Although we were raised in a similar fashion of course…."

"That's why I'd like to protect Rose… But, on the other hand…." Hermione sighed. "Draco doesn't talk about it, but I know he misses it…. Not just the house, also his parents…."

"Perhaps if she and Narcissa get along… things could change…" Andromeda was slightly hopeful. A grandchild might raise Cissy's spirits, even if she was a Weasley girl…

Draco came in, carrying a large cake. "The best they had to offer…" he said, putting it unceremoniously on the table. "I'll go and pick up mum now, yeah?"

He immediately left through the Floo, only to return two minutes later with Narcissa at his side.

"Welcome to Hermione's humble…." He began, stopping abruptly when he intercepted her glare, swallowing the insulting, though admittedly alliterating, 'hut'.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Narcissa said, nodding to her sister, "Dromeda…"

"I don't believe you've met Teddy yet…" she replied, "nor Rose…." She addressed the children: "Teddy, Rose," gesturing at Narcissa, "meet Draco's mother who also happens to be my sister…."

"Hello," both kids mumbled before diverting their attention back to the toy cars. Narcissa fumbled with her bag, finding herself a seat, as Hermione cut the cake.

"Only a small piece, please," she directed her.

"I've been meaning to tell you…" Dromeda said, "perhaps I shouldn't have left like that…"

"It's fine…" Narcissa responded eagerly. "It was a stupid thing to do…"

"What was?" Draco had never found out what his mother had been arguing about with her sister.

Narcissa sighed, gesturing him to be silent. "I'll tell you some other time…"

"We had a bit of a falling out over the whole 'what killed Voldemort' debate…." Andromeda admitted, "though in all honesty, I don't exactly know myself…"

"That makes most of us…" Draco said. His turn to glare at Hermione.

"I promised not to tell," she simply repeated herself. "And so I won't."

"Honorable as always…" Draco grumbled.

"Which is why you love me…" Hermione said lightly, giving him his plate of cake. Nevertheless, she wondered if this would become another issue between them.

He smiled half-heartedly. "That's true…"

* * *

A few hours later, everyone had left. Rose had gone to bed, Narcissa had left with Dromeda and Teddy.

"Dromeda was right… Your mum is good with children…"

After they'd talked and eaten their cake, Narcissa had joined Teddy and Rose in their game, driving cars around the room, grossly exceeding speed-limits, as well as Hermione's expectations. Draco had caught her staring open-mouthed at his mother.

"Rose seemed to like her, didn't she?" Draco was very relieved.

"Yes, very much so…. She said she reminded her a bit of you…. Or the other way around, I guess…"

"Another obstacle cleared…" Draco said, his eyes shining cheerfully…. "Just a few more to go…"

Hermione swallowed. Could this be the right time to mention…? It did occupy her mind far too much!

Draco didn't notice as he was counting the remaining problems on his fingers….

"My father, obviously, no explanation needed. Your stubborn refusal to take Rose to the manor… though today may have helped with that… Your refusal to tell me more about a certain someone's demise…"

Hermione felt her temper rise. "You're the one keeping secrets!" she blurted out. "Your father told me, and Harry too!"

Draco became paler than usual. "What do you mean? What are you talking about?" he stammered.

"Well,_ I_ don't know, do I? Both Harry and your precious father have been dropping hints about you not being open with me…. Not telling me important stuff that I should know about… I've been thinking about it a lot lately…."

Hermione faltered. She was close to tears. She had been wondering about it. Their easy banter couldn't put her mind at rest entirely, with these doubts hanging over her.

Draco didn't reply. He wasn't sure which secret they meant, though he had his suspisicions. There were many things he hadn't told her. He hadn't confided all his sins to her… Draco was pretty sure if he would tell every bad thing he'd ever done to Hermione, she wouldn't like him anymore…

"I'm not…" she continued. "I don't need to know everything… that's not what I mean. There seems to be something though…. Something specific? That both Harry and your dad know? It's something…" she tried to explain further. "Something that for some reason makes your father hopeful that you will, in the future, find someone else instead. A pure-blood….."

"How would? I don't know why he'd say that…."

"You will tire of me, he said. Tire of trying to fix the Malfoy name and reputation, and continue in his footsteps instead…."

Draco moved a little closer, brushing away her tears. "Surely you don't believe him?" he whispered.

"No, I don't," she replied, "but then he suggested that you keep secrets from me, and I wondered briefly if…." she sighed heavily, "if wanting to find out about Voldemort's secret is one of the reasons you're with me…"

"Of course not!" he said, repulsed. "It never crossed my mind to ask you, not until we talked about nightmares and stuff…. That's when I thought…. Well, perhaps it could help me, that's all…"

"So, there isn't any secret?" Hermione asked, her eyes boring into his.

Draco winced, avoiding her gaze. "I wouldn't say that…." he mumbled softly.

"Which means they are right! You don't trust me enough… and it gives your father hope… and perhaps Harry as well…." Hermione sighed deeply.

Draco kept his eyes downcast. The topic seemed unavoidable now…


	38. Chapter 38

A/N: As always, thanks for reviews, follows, and favorites!

* * *

Chapter 38

"I…. I…." he stammered. "Harry does know something that you don't…." he said, latching onto her last words.

"Looks like he lied to me as well then…." Hermione was in half a mind to pick up the telephone and scold at him too!

"It's about the case…. To do with the case…" Draco said.

Hermione suddenly remembered. There had been details that Harry didn't want to divulge. Protecting the privacy of his witnesses.

She didn't understand. "How can something regarding the case…?" she asked, puzzled, "have anything to do with you and me? Unless….. Unless, it's about Ron?" Hermione inquired tentatively.

Draco snorted involuntary. No, it wasn't about bloody Ron!

"It's…. it's about me…. About what happened when I met her during the war…"

"Jemina Jennings…"

He nodded. "Yes, about what she did…"

"She cast an ancient spell that…." Hermione vaguely recalled, "that somehow hurt you, made you sick… but you've never been really clear on the details…"

"I had a very good reason for that…" he whispered, "I didn't really want to tell you…"

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "You better tell me now.." she threatened, "or I can think of a spell or two to loosen your tongue…"

Draco's brow furrowed. "The Cruciatus curse?" he said, his eyebrows rising. The gloves were off it seemed….

Hermione shifted uncomfortable on her feet. "Of course not," she replied, "I wish I had some Veritaserum though…."

"There's no need," he said. "I'll tell you…."

Draco sat on the couch, burying his face in his hands as he recounted the story. "And so I'll never have any children," he ended his tale, "not unless she performs a counter-curse…. and what are the odds of that? She'd probably kill herself before undoing the damage…"

"I'm so sorry, Draco," Hermione said, as she sat next to him. "I don't know what to say…"

He clutched her hands. At least, she didn't despise him, he thought, that was something…

"Are you sure…?" he began carefully, formulating the question he dreaded the answer to.

"Could you?" he swallowed hard. "Won't you mind being with someone who can't…? Who never might?"

"You seem to forget, Draco," she whispered in his ear, "that I already have a child. I am a mum already…"

"You don't want me to go? Be with someone…. better?"

"You're more than good enough for me…" Hermione said. Both she and Draco didn't have any brothers or sisters…. Perhaps not always ideal, but certainly not a problem as far as she was concerned.

"My whole life," he said hoarsely, "it has always been about the family name, the line…. Continuing the path of my forefathers…"

"Your parents do know then?" she wondered.

"They're heartbroken, especially father…. It was the one thing I was supposed to do… That's why… He thinks I just like you because you're a mum and you do have a child and that once we'll find a solution to the curse, I could still get together with…. someone else…" he blurted out.

"Some pure-blood," Hermione gathered. "I see. So, you told all this to Harry when…"

"When I met him at the Auror office, when I'd realized the damage couldn't be undone unless she was found…"

Hermione looked at him. "That must have been hard…" she whispered, "confiding in Harry about something like this…"

Draco nodded sadly. "It was horrible," he agreed, "I wanted to be anywhere else in the world the entire time… To his credit, he didn't gloat…"

"Harry has grown up too, you know…" she said, slightly affronted. "We're none of us who we were at Hogwarts, which, come to think of it, is probably for the best…"

Draco grinned. "Can't argue with that…"

"Imagine if we'd gotten together at school…" Hermione giggled. "That would have surprised a fair few…"

"Like that isn't the case at the moment?" he asked mockingly in return. "Everyone being _sooo _pleased about us being together…." He snorted with laughter.

She slapped his arm, "shush, you'll wake Rose…."

* * *

Hermione woke up oddly cheerful the next day. Draco's news had been a shock, but it was no more a secret at least.

She longed to figure out a way to help him, find out all she could about it… Perhaps there was another solution that hadn't been found yet…. Hermione's faith in books wasn't easily destroyed.

Draco had murmured that he'd done so much research already, but she was eager to try. It was something tangible she could do in aiding the investigation once more.

With the secret of his chest, Draco felt far better as well. She hadn't ridiculed him, or, which would have been ever worse, pitied him. Hermione had simply accepted the situation _and_ him. It couldn't have gone any better….

He whistled going into work that morning. Perhaps everything would turn out for the best!

* * *

Hermione intended to confront Harry that same day. After work, she slipped into the Auror office, meeting Elphaba on her way to Harry's desk.

"Have you seen Harry by any chance?" she wondered.

"He left early…. Keeps on having these headaches… I suppose he should have it checked out, but he's far too stubborn…"

"Ever since…?" Hermione wanted to know.

"Yes, since that day. He did pass out…. Perhaps there was more damage than they first assumed."

"I suppose I could ask you as well…." Hermione said thoughtfully. "Though I need to see Harry too… You see, Draco just told me about this spell that had hit him…. The one you've all kept me in the dark about…"

Elphaba blinked nervously at Hermione's accusatory gaze.

"He didn't want anyone to know…" she said consolatory. "It wasn't our secret to tell…"

"I want to look into it…. I couldn't take a peek at the file, could I?" Hermione begged. She would use Ron's death to guilt Elphaba into it if necessary... but fortunately she didn't need to.

"It's a good thing Harry isn't here…" Elphaba remarked. "He'd have my head for this…"

"I won't tell him," Hermione promised.


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: Thanks for all follows, favorites, and reviews!

* * *

Chapter 39

Hermione had used a copying spell to recreate Draco's file. She'd taken it with her in one of her work folders, making sure it wouldn't be noticed or accidently read by curious eyes. As Hermione didn't share an office, her files were quit safe, here at work. Curiously she began to read…

It was a sad story and by the looks of it Draco and Harry were right. It would be nearly impossible to reverse the spell. Hermione sighed deeply. She had so wanted to be able to do something…

Hermione couldn't imagine how Draco must feel… To be raised with so much pressure to provide an heir and to live with the knowledge that it may never happen. She felt his hurt, but could only guess at how deeply it affected him.

She was determined to find a solution, but it would take some time. A quick glance on his file had told her that. Wearily she put it away and focused on her work again.

Hermione was still a lone voice in the desert. Wizards didn't care much about centaurs and house-elves. She was quite uncomfortable whenever she was served by them. Hermione wished for their freedom, but they often seemed content. Not everyone was like Dobby…

In Hermione's opinion, they were brainwashed. It was impossible for them to imagine a different and better life for themselves. Centaurs were much easier in that respect, although they needed careful handling as well…. Their pride was easily offended.

She wondered what would happen if she would join Draco at Malfoy Manor. She did have a few ideas for their numerous house-elves, but was reluctant to share them… Lucius and Narcissa would probably have a fit!

* * *

Lucius and Narcissa were having words again. He'd wanted to know everything about her visit, but she kept silent about it. Narcissa felt torn. She wanted Draco to come home…. Even with these two in tow…

Other than her being a Mudblood, Narcissa had gotten to rather like Hermione. Something she wasn't quite ready to admit to herself, and certainly not to Lucius!

Narcissa had also enjoyed her playtime with Teddy and Rose. It had taken her mind of her troubles for a minute… Rose and Teddy were nice children: cheerful, kind, and smart. If not for her prejudices, she would be proud to be related to them….

During the afternoon, she had observed Draco and Hermione and had once more, begrudgingly, come to the conclusion that they did seem to be a good fit. They balanced each other out. Their teasing reminded her of herself and Lucius in their younger years. Draco could be a bit too boastful and proud and Hermione wasn't afraid to chastise him… Nor the other way around, in regards to Hermione's own arrogance and bossiness.

She sighed heavily. If only…

"Tell me, Cissy! What are you thinking?!" Lucius boomed.

"I… I think we won't win this war…" she said, "if we should even call it that…"

"What war? The Jennings?" he asked, puzzled.

"Breaking up Draco and Hermione… They're undividable, I'm afraid…"

"I've got a few more ideas…" he said, confidently, "I got under her skin… She doesn't fully trust him…"

"She knows about Voldemort… She said so herself…" Narcissa let slip. "Dromeda doesn't…"

"Aha, see… That's another thing we might use… Make Draco resent her for it… Of course, he needs to be available for that…" Lucius hadn't spoken to his son these last few weeks… He gritted his teeth. She had bewitched him!

"I'm not so comfortable with it anymore…" Narcissa said, risking another tirade. "I think we should give them a chance… I'm not prepared to lose my son over this!"

"You want that Mudblood to be your daughter-in-law?! Have her living here? With the wicked Weasley child?"

"Rose is a nice girl. It's not her fault her grandparents are who they are…. Narrow-minded and arrogant and disgraceful Wizards… She doesn't have to be like them… Nor does Hermione…"

"She's put a spell on you! She is smart enough for it! Narcissa! What is going on with you?" He shivered and shook with anger.

"I'll tell you what! I'm lonely! That's what… You're not here anymore… You are, but you are not… Without Draco… the house is so empty and silent…. Wouldn't it be nice to have the sound of laughter, and children's feet, inside it again?" she pleaded.

"There are plenty of pure-blood women who can provide such things…" Lucius muttered.

"No, there are not… Not anymore… We lost our standing Lucius… No-one came to your funeral… No-one… And the only flowers we got were from Hermione and that Potter…" It still stung that they _had _come to bring their condolences, even if it had been solely to return some books.

"You haven't shared that before… Cissy? No-one came? Not even…?" Lucius thought of his many friends and acquaintances, former Death-Eaters and Ministry contacts. "No one?"

Although he hadn't gotten many visitors on his sickbed, which he had reasoned away with the idea that most people were uncomfortable around the sick, the thought that no-one had deemed it necessary to come to his funeral was unbearable…

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings," she whispered. "Haven't you noticed we don't get any visitors anymore? Not apart from my sister and Hermione… And you insist on chasing them away…"

Lucius swallowed hard. Was he keeping his wife miserable with his insistence on severing those ties? He couldn't possibly change his views… He never would!

"I… I…" he began, only to fall silent.

"We can't pick and choose anymore, Lucius dear," Narcissa said. "We simply can't afford it. There's only a handful of people who want us now, and I will not risk losing them…"

"I understand you wanting to see your sister…" he said silently, giving in for his wife's sake. "She's made mistakes, for sure, marrying that man… but she is your blood, I suppose…"

"Indeed…" Narcissa smiled sadly. "So you won't shout at her anymore?"

Lucius's jaw clenched. He couldn't say the words out loud, but gave a stiff nod instead.

"Thank you… You don't know how much that means to me…" she said gratefully.


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: As always, thanks for follows, favorites, and reviews!

* * *

Chapter 40

That evening Hermione called Harry. She wanted to know if he'd hidden Draco's secret on purpose. But she was also curious about his headaches. Perhaps she could include that into her research as well. Hopefully Harry remembered that particular spell…

She made up a story for why she'd been looking for him, and told him Elphaba had said he'd left early.

"Are you feeling any better?" she wondered.

"Marginally," he grumbled.

"Perhaps you need someone to look at it…" Hermione suggested, but Harry wouldn't hear of it. She quickly changed the subject.

"Draco has told me," she simply said. "What you've been hinting at…"

"About the spell?" Harry was amazed at this development; he'd never imagined Draco owning up to it!

"So you and Lucius can no longer use it against him, nor me…" Hermione replied somewhat snappish.

"I wasn't.." Harry retorted. "I was bound by secrecy, professionally, but it did make me wonder how many more secrets he would be able to hide from you. I just wanted you to be happy and not make a mistake in trusting him…"

"I know… I know.." she conciliated. "I'm just glad I know now and thought you should know that the cat's out of the bag…"

"I never liked keeping secrets from you…" Harry admitted. His headache was slowly getting worse, but he didn't want it to interfere with their conversation.

"Me neither…" Hermione smiled. Quarrelling with Harry always made her uneasy. "I'm glad we've sorted that out…"

"I take it you want to find out a way to beat them? Reverse the spell?" Harry wondered aloud.

"Damn right, I want to. I figure… If we could take on horcurxes, surely we must be able to… I'm nowhere near giving up on this…."

"Draco must be pleased to have the brightest witch of her age on his side…" Harry laughed, only to groan in pain seconds later.

"Harry… Harry? Are you sure you don't want anyone to have a look at it…?"

"Yes," he said brusquely. "Look Hermione.. I'm going to hang up now… We'll talk when I feel better.."

When Ginny came home a few hours later, she saw her husband lying on the floor, fast asleep. The phone had slipped from his hand. His pale color made Ginny panic and she contacted the hospital.

A few minutes later, Draco Malfoy arrived at their house…

* * *

Draco had told his supervisor that he was not the right person for this house call, far from it. Potter's wife would probably not trust him near the man…

"Only the best and the brightest for Harry Potter," had been her answer. "At the moment, that is you…"

Draco tried to persuade her, but a stern look made him stop his attempt. He disapparated, shaking his head at the folly of sending him.

"You?" Ginny hissed at him, when he appeared at Potter's house. "Couldn't they get anyone better? You'd think they would send someone capable…"

"Look," Draco began, "we can argue or I can try and see what I can do… Perhaps you should get Hermione? It will make you feel better and she can make sure I don't poison him or something…"

"Good idea…" Ginny threw him another dark look before she complied. "He is through there…" she pointed him in the direction of the living room.

The Potter house was much more humble than Draco had expected. He knew Potter was rich, but the house didn't look it. It was cosy, warm colours everywhere… Reds and golds very prevalent. He sighed. The signs of their difference always visible…

He slowly walked towards Harry's body. It was a strange feeling. Years ago, this would have been some kind of triumph. A chance to finally give the Chosen One a final blow. Now all he could feel was a numbness. Did the mindless violence never stop? Would there always be a struggle, a war?

Ginny entered the room as well. "He is so pale, isn't he? I don't understand what happened… He must have been on the phone as it was lying next to him…"

Fortunately Draco knew what a phone was, knowledge he'd only acquired recently.

"He did have headaches ever since… They have been getting worse, but he wouldn't let anyone near him. I think he felt guilty and perhaps…"

"The Jennings? They had something to do with this as well?" Draco asked.

"They… the two sons. Ever since they fought him, he's been having these headaches and he was too stubborn to…"

"Visit a healer?"

Ginny nodded. Draco huffed at the stupidity. Stupid wounded pride of the so called hero…

"Ginny? What has happened?" They heard Hermione's voice calling out for them. "Draco? What are you?"

"They sent me…" he replied. "Potter has collapsed; the phone was next to him.."

"But then…" Hermione clasped her hand over her mouth. "I called him hours ago… He hung up on me saying the headache was getting worse… I thought he was just going to sleep, get some rest…"

"When was this precisely?" Draco bended over Harry's body using a spell to check his vital signs.

"Two hours," Hermione checked her watch, "maybe closer to two and a half…"

"Do you think he's been unconscious all this time?" Ginny shrieked, tugging Draco's sleeve.

"Looks like it…" he mumbled. "He's in a very deep sleep…"

"A coma?" Hermione whispered.

"I don't know what that is… He seems to be in an altered state. I wonder if…" Draco bit his lip. He wanted to spare the two women yet they had a right to know the truth. "I can't be sure but…"

"Just spill it out, will you!" Ginny's fiery eyes pierced his.

"They could have cast a slow working… used a spell that increased in power over time… Beginning with small headaches, weakening the opponent, but not alerting them to its growing power until it was…"

Too late… The unspoken words reverberated throughout the room nevertheless.

"It does seem to fit their mode of action…" Hermione finally spoke. "With Ron it was extremely quick, but with you…" she looked at Draco. "All seemed fine, you didn't know until much later… They are awfully deceptive…"

Ginny didn't understand nor care what Hermione was referring to. "Is there nothing you can do?" she shrieked, her hands trembling.

"We'll get him to the hospital. He will need specialized care…" Draco replied.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

A few days later, Harry still hadn't gotten out of his coma. The healers were puzzled but hadn't run out of options yet. Hermione spent day and night pouring over books—the rooms in her house now covered in them even more than usual—whenever she wasn't at Harry's bedside.

Draco gritted his teeth. Seeing his lover so worn out, tired and pale, angered him so much. Why did this have to happen to them? Hadn't they suffered enough? Didn't Hermione deserved some happiness at last? Didn't he?

He had been looking for answers in his own medical literature himself, but to no avail. Draco rose from his chair, stretching out. Desperate times called for desperate measures…

"I've decided to… Hermione, are you listening?" She looked up from her book, tears welling in her eyes.

"What is it, Draco?" she sighed. He couldn't remember seeing her so lost and sad before… Not even when… Not even during the war…

"I've been thinking…. Perhaps my parents could help…" He saw her face turn to shock.

"You really think…. This is Harry we're talking about…" she said.

"If it was just Harry… I wouldn't dream of it, but it's also the Jennings we're talking about…" he argued. "My parents have as much to gain from defeating them as Harry's friends do…"

"I won't go with you…" Hermione said quietly. "Not out of spite, but… You'll have a better chance of success if I don't…"

"I couldn't agree more… Come here…" Draco pulled her into a hug, before he kissed Hermione goodbye.

"I can't promise when I'll be back…" he whispered. "They may need some persuading…"

"Godspeed…" she replied. As she watched him go, Hermione felt a small spark of hope.

* * *

Draco took a moment to gather his thoughts as he stared at the manor. This was his heritage; built over many generations… The house where he grew up… That had been his home, the very home that he had chosen to abandon…

He sighed. It wouldn't be easy… But it was worth it. Never in his life had he been so sure of anything.

The zeal he had for this one cause: winning this particular battle exceeded everything he had fought for before: the pureblood ideals that he had fought and argued for in his youth, his stint as a Death-Eater, or every Quidditch match he ever played as a Seeker.

"The prodigal son returns…" Lucius sneered at him. Narcissa had given him a much warmer welcome, but his father's portrait was not so quick to accept his visit.

"What do you want? You must need something… unless you've finally chosen to embrace yourself, your family… and discarded that… that…" Lucius could see the reply written in Draco's eyes.

"I do need you… Your wisdom and knowledge…" he said. Flattery went a long way with his father…

"What for? I don't care much for blood traitors…" It was the first time, Lucius called his own son this. Bitterness had filled his heart. This curly haired, Muggle born woman, had stolen his only child from him!

"To fight the Jennings… To win for a change…" Draco sounded deflated. He had fought long enough… First in battle and now with his family, Hermione's friends… He suddenly felt extremely tired… Worn out from all the hatred and hurt.

"Why don't we talk about this in the morning?" his mother suggested. "Your bed is always ready for you… You don't have a shift tomorrow?"

Alternated weekends meant that he could stay in the next day. Draco listened to his mother and went upstairs to his bedroom. Soon he slept a dreamless sleep.

Narcissa and Lucius argued for much of the night, before her eyes finally dropped. Draco found her the following morning, in what had been his father's favorite chair…

* * *

After a hearty breakfast, where he had shared his concerns for Hermione with his mother, the discussion continued. Draco had enjoyed the house-elf prepared meal: it had been a while…

Filled with an assortment of pancakes, orange juice and eggs, he was ready to face his foe. Malfoy Sr.

"I see you've awoken… Looking better than last night…" his father said, begrudgingly. He didn't look too well himself. Even the dead could feel bad apparently…

"I've enjoyed being home again… Seeing you and mother… Staying in my own wing again." Draco said, not a word of it a lie.

"But you won't stay… not merely for us…" Lucius remarked sourly.

"Father…" he began. "Let's not… not hate each other over this. Let's cooperate! We have a common goal…"

"No, we don't… You are… I cannot bear to say it, but you are officially a blood traitor. And I don't… Well, you should know it is my firm belief to… cast them out… Make them feel what a disgrace they are…"

"If you could just see Hermione for who she is…" Draco lamented. "Funny, caring… She is everything a man could wish for…"

Lucius cringed. It seemed his wife was right when she had claimed his son was head over heels…

"And now you want to revive the Potter boy…. That Potter… I'd say let him rot!"

"It's not about Potter! If we can revive him, it means we are closer to breaking their spells… To knowing the secrets to undo them…. Don't you see?" His father had always been so cunning: how could he miss this obvious goal?

"I do not assist traitors…" Lucius voice trembled, but his eyes were ice cold. "I couldn't care less. It cut me at first… the end of our line…. However, a son who cohorts with the likes of that… may be even worse…"

Draco swallowed hard. He'd known it might come to this… but still…

"Father…" he whispered. "Don't do this to me… to us… To mother…"

"How can I not?" His voice broke. The Lucius in the painting rose from his chair and left. Turning his back on his only son…


	42. Chapter 42

A/N: Thanks for the new follows and favorites!

* * *

Chapter 42

Narcissa told Draco that he needn't leave. He could see if there was anything about Harry's condition in their vast library, whereas she would do her own research… Draco opted to join her.

"We've stored some of your father's memories… some of his father's too… You know, for posterity…" It was a huge understatement…

Draco had never seen his mother use the Pensieve. His father had shown him his memories of his own and his grandfather's childhood when Draco was little. They'd had a similar childhood to his own and it had been amazing to see his father ride broomsticks, or see his grandfather naughtily steal the peacock's feathers…

Whereas Pensieves where usually incorporated into or next to the owner's tomb, the Malfoys had one Pensieve with memories stored on shelves all around. It went back for generations…

"This is a gold mine…" Draco whistled. "Father won't like us rummaging through here…"

"I doubt your father is very pleased with either of us at the moment… I enticed him into letting Dromeda visit me all she wants…" his mother smiled, her eyes shining. "He can't fight us both…"

"It's our entire family history here…" Draco looked around eagerly.

"Far more so than those written histories…" his mother mumbled. "They gloss over all the really interesting bits…"

"If we could go back to a time where the ancient spells the Jennings use were still in use…" Draco thought of all the possibilities… "Or we could check out Dad's run in with them… Or the Dark Lord's stories about the Jennings…"

"The options are endless, indeed," Narcissa agreed.

They mutually decided to start with Lucius' memories first.

"I didn't want him to tell Potter, but your father was there the day when… Tom Riddle eliminated the family, unbeknown that they were not all present…" She looked hesitantly at her son… "Are you sure you want to see this?"

"I've seen death in the War, mother," Draco said. "You don't have to spare me…"

The memory swirled around them until both of them found themselves standing in the middle of a field. A farm nearby was the Jennings property, the family home.

A younger but still menacing Voldemort directed the Death-Eaters to spare no one… Human and cattle alike. Draco and Narcissa followed the group. Draco peered at his mother, wondering what she felt… Seeing a younger, fairer, alive Lucius couldn't be easy on her.

Even Draco didn't remember his father like this… He quickly realized it was before he was even born. Voldemort's rise had ended when Potter was around the age of one.

The attack on the Jennings family was brutal. It reminded Draco slightly of the things they had done at the Quidditch World Cup, although it was far more gruesome. The Death-Eaters liked to have fun with their prey…

His Aunt Bellatrix was there as well, but his mother was absent. "Why weren't you there?" he asked her in a whisper, briefly forgetting no-one could hear them.

"I wasn't part of the inner circle… Not yet.." she answered. "That didn't happen until after I married your father. He had asked him for advice, you know… if I was a good choice…"

"What did the Dark Lord say?"

"He didn't care much I think, not really. I was from a good family, dedicated, so he gave his blessing…"

"Can't imagine father needing it…" Somehow it was still strange for Draco to realize that the strong, unyielding man his father had always been to him could be weak and in need of approval himself sometimes.

"He feared him even then… Felt he was better, of course, without question, but his powers… They were great…"

Draco shuddered. There was no need to remind him.

Neither Lucius's own actions, nor Voldemort's tales about the Jennings provided them with any answers. Draco and Narcissa resolved to discover when the spells were widely practiced. They decided to focus on memories of ancestors that lived before the abolishment of the spells next.

"We'll do that tomorrow then…" Their research had lasted the entire free Saturday. "Will you be staying here tonight as well, or will you return tomorrow morning?" Narcissa asked tentatively.

"I'll come back in the morning. I'd like to tell Hermione what we've been doing… She could use some good news…" he replied.

Narcissa nodded. Perhaps it was for the best, neither she nor Draco would be ready for another night of fighting with Lucius…

* * *

When he apparated in front of Hermione's house, he noticed Mrs. Weasley and Rose playing a game. Draco sighed deeply. Hermione was probably still at St. Mungo's. He wondered briefly if he should go elsewhere, but Rose had already spotted him through the window and ran outside to meet him.

As he was about to enter the house, Mrs. Weasley stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips. She glared at him and was about to question him, when he asked: "Mrs. Weasley, how's George?"

She huffed as he slid right past her, winking at Rose. Mrs. Weasley angrily shut the door.

"I cannot believe Hermione lets you live here…" she mumbled, "in Ron's home…"

Draco opted to remain silent. He would never win that battle….

"What's the game you were playing?" he asked Rose instead. She went into a long explanation but he wasn't really paying attention.

"Never mind, we can't play with three.." Mrs. Weasley said. "Why don't you put on your nightie, Rose… Go on…"

"Already?!" Rose whined, but Mrs. Weasley gave her a stern look.

"I rather thought playing a game might lighten the mood…" Draco said as Rose climbed the stairs. "What else are we going to do? Of course, you could leave, since I'm here now. Hermione would be perfectly fine with that…"

"Yes, but I wouldn't…"

"I thought not.." He smirked at her, shaking his head amusedly. She was like a mother bear. Draco babysat Rose all the time, so Merlin knew why she made such a big deal out of it…

"How's Potter…? Any change?"

"Like you care…"

"I did get him to the hospital, if you remember?" he snapped. "I could have easily hurt him and your daughter while we're at it…. I clearly chose not to… "

"Only because Hermione was there…" Ginny's mother said reluctantly.

Draco rolled his eyes… He'd really had enough of the Weasley family and their distrust.

"I was called a blood traitor today," he said, "because of Hermione. I have also been trying to find a way to reverse the spell that hit him…Potter. I have earned my stripes… Big time!"

Molly didn't respond. Draco tried a different tone. The things he would do for Hermione's sake!

"You trusted Snape… Didn't you? You didn't like him, but you trusted him, nevertheless…"

"We didn't always trust him… No matter how much Dumbledore assured us of his allegiance."

"I can understand how he must have felt… Stuck with you lot…"

"He was very good in appeasing both sides, that's for sure…" Molly wasn't going to give in without a fight. "He was as oily and sneaky…. And cunning…" Still standing in the small hall, she wasn't going to give in to this prat. He was just like his father…

"Like a snake? You're really going with that?! Because it's boring…" Draco, drawing himself up to his full height, felt like a good row, if not with his father… then, well, the lumpy woman would do…

Mrs. Weasley shivered and he could see her reach for her wand. Draco quickly grasped his. This woman had killed his aunt.

With both their wands out, they stared at each other. Draco registered fear and determination on her face, but also something else that he couldn't place… Was it shock? Surprise?

Her shoulders suddenly lowered and she slowly dropped her wand arm. "Rose, dear…" she said, her voice a little shaky. At the top of the stairs, Rose stared at the both of them.

"What's going on?" she wanted to know, her lips trembling.

"No child should have to see that…" Molly hissed at him, passing him on her way to Rose, like it was his fault…

"Nothing my dear, we just got into a bit of a heated discussion…"

"It looked like a duel…. Like in the stories.."


	43. Chapter 43

A/N: Thanks for (guest)reviews, follows and favorites! It's great to see you all reading and enjoying the story!

* * *

Chapter 43

"We were practicing for a play…" Draco said, lying through his teeth. "It's a surprise for when uncle Harry…"

Molly shot him an angry glare, but Rose seemed to buy it.

"So it was a duel then…" she said cheerfully. "Like in the stories…"

"Yes, it was, sweetie." Mrs. Weasley had no choice but to accept his version. "We were trying out some moves. It still needs some honing though, but we'll do that another time…"

"Can I still watch some telly, Gran…? Like you promised?"

"Sure, sure, go on…" Rose went into the living room, oblivious to the tension between them.

"I guess we'll have to invent a play now…" Draco smirked.

"It's not funny…" she spat.

"I saved us… You should be grateful…" He followed Rose, leaving her to seethe. Molly was horrified by her actions but _he_ had definitely pushed her into doing so.

Draco had already joined Rose on the sofa as Molly finally entered the room as well.

"Perhaps I should be off," she said brusquely. She wouldn't be able to stand another minute in the presence of this arrogant, cocky… "I'll see myself out.. Goodbye Rose, dear… Don't forget to practice those moves…"

Draco rose his eyebrows. "Weren't you going to keep an eye on me?" he asked innocently.

"It's no use…" she replied, through gritted teeth. "My daughter-in-law has a mind of her own, regretfully…"

"Bye Gran…" Rose smiled happily at her, but Gran's smile didn't come so easily.

* * *

Hermione arrived hours later. Draco had stayed up, becoming increasingly worried. He started pacing around the house, unable to focus on anything anymore: his own research, not even the television… That Muggle contraption that had already provided him with many pleasant memories; most of them involving Hermione and some sob story… causing her to seek comfort from him.

The clock told him it was near 2 a.m. when she finally came in through the Floo.

"Sorry, Molly… I…" she began, when Draco hurried towards her.

"Is everything all right? You are very late…"

"Where's Molly?"

"She went home hours ago. We got into a sort of fight…"

"What?" Hermione bristled. "Draco, no… Please tell me you didn't do anything…"

"Me?! She reached for her wand first!" Hermione's eyes grew big with horror.

"What?! What happened…?"

"Rose saw us… So it stopped before it started. Thankfully…." Draco was loath to think of what could have happened.

"I can't believe this… After the day I've had…"

"Same here…" Draco mumbled.

"Harry's condition is changing rapidly… Sometimes it seems as if he will wake up only to sink farther away a few minutes later… The healers don't know what to do…"

Tears sprang into her eyes. Draco carefully hugged her as Hermione cried unto his shoulder. Her day had been horrible: good news one minute, and bad news the next. Ginny was out of her wits as well…

"And you?" she asked after a while. "You got into a fight with Molly… and what about your parents…?"

"It's a long story…" Draco began as he related his day. The shame he had felt at seeing his father's actions all those years ago, but also the shame he had felt at his own father disowning him, insulting him so harshly. He was careful to mention the hope as well, the investigation he and his mother would continue in the morning. Amidst all the memories that were stored, surely they could find something?

"I hope so… I truly do…" Hermione said. "We could use a change in fortune…"

"We will find a way," he replied. Eager to believe it himself.

* * *

"You really grabbed your wand? Molly, what were you thinking of?!"

Arthur had left St. Mungo's only to find his wife very upset, crying at the kitchen table. After a little digging, it turned out it was not about Harry's condition…

"We're going to lose her…. Her and Rose…" she cried. "To them… To them, of all people…"

"Molly, focus please… You were going to curse him? Battle him? He was a Death Eater once, for Merlin's sake…"

"I can defend myself, you know…" His tone was far too patronizing for her taste. Did he forget her actions during the War? She could fight!

"I know…" Arthur sighed. "Of course, I know… We were in the Order… but Molly… We're not at war anymore. At least, not with him…"

"I know that! I know! He was just… he's infuriating…"

"I'm glad you're unscathed…" Arthur hesitated, and continued: "I'm glad he is… I'd hate to think what would happen if…" Mr. Weasley was relieved Lucius was no longer around to defend his son… He sat down next to her, his arm around her shoulder.

"He mentioned Snape," she said, more calmly now, "and that he had been called a blood traitor.."

"Narcissa?" Arthur was surprised. "I thought she and Dromeda…"

"Must have been Lucius then… All for Hermione, he said…"

"You'll have to accept it sometime…" Her husband nudged. "He does seem to go to great lengths to…"

"But that's what's so painful…" Molly replied, hiccupping. "That I can't even be angry because he tries so hard… That's how he wins… and that awful smirk of his… "

"I know… he does resemble a young… But we have to remember he is not his father. Imagine growing up with him…"

"Imagine Rose in that house…" Molly continued. "We would never get to visit anymore…"

"She could visit us…" Arthur said consolatory. "Let's not live in the future, shall we…? The present is bad enough as it is…"


	44. Chapter 44

A/N: As always, thanks for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 44

Narcissa had been looking into some of Lucius' ancestors that could provide useful information. She presented Draco with a list of the most likely people. Together they decided, based on gut feeling rather than common sense: 'the older, the better…'

And so they set out on a trip to the Middle Ages…. As they saw the landscape change before their eyes, Draco was glad that smell wasn't included in these nostalgic journeys… even more so when they arrived at their destination…

Draco looked around, not noticing anything familiar. His mother also seemed a little frightened, even though they knew there was no need. They had fallen into a dark kitchen. A broth was boiling in the middle of the small room, hay strewn over the floor, animals on the far side. A father, mother, and their teenage daughter were discussing a difficult situation. The villagers had been suspicious of the Malfoy family for quite some time and were wondering if they were somehow involved in witchcraft…

"It's either the Muggles or us…" the father said grimly. "They are beginning to suspect too much…"

"What about this spell? It seems useful…." The young daughter, Luillenth, pointed at a familiar spell in the spell book: _Extinctio._

Her mother smiled broadly with glinting eyes. "How about that?" she nudged her husband. "It will keep us safe as there will be no deaths…. But no more offspring either…"

"Safety in the long run doesn't mean we're out of the woods yet…." her husband grumbled, but he looked with interest at the page his daughter presented him.

"Can you read it, Draco?" his mother asked him. "Perhaps it mentions an antidote, or a counter curse…"

Draco ventured closer. The book was ancient; its pages nearly crumbling. It was easily the family's greatest treasure….

"I can't read it…" he said disappointed… Narcissa's face fell as well; that problem hadn't occurred to her…

"If we could get the title…" she suggested, "we might still find a copy somewhere… and perhaps someone could translate…"

Both Draco and his mother surrounded the small family, bending over to get the title of the book. Finally, they could make out some words… It was very difficult to distinguish the words with merely flickering candles and the fire beneath the cauldron as their light.

"Morisius…" Draco mumbled. "That must be the writer, right?" The title itself was too besmirched to make out….

"It does ring a bell…" his mother said, pondering… And then, suddenly the memory was over and they found themselves back home, standing next to the Pensieve.

"I wonder what happened to them… Luillenth and her parents…." Draco said, still staring at the swirling memory before him.

His mother smiled briefly, before she replied: "They survived… that's all I know… Perhaps they used the spell, because Malfoy Manor used to be situated next to a village, but for some reason the village seized to exist over the years. It was as if…. its population simply stopped growing…."

"That little…. barn…." Draco asked surprised, "that was Malfoy Manor….?"

"The family's very first humble beginnings…. Yes…" his mother nodded, suppressing a snort.

* * *

Morisius had written several spell books but the most famous, or rather infamous, one was the one they had witnessed in the memory. Dubious spells were recorded in this _Most Potent Pranks_: the innocent name misleading on purpose…

It hadn't been too hard for Hermione to secure a copy and she soon found a translator. A lot closer to home than she'd imagined. Apparently Elphaba could have become quite a renowned linguistic scholar but had chosen the Law instead.

"You can really read this gibberish?" Draco had asked her, when they met at Hermione's to discuss it. Elphaba was glad it didn't require a trip to the Malfoy's…

"It really isn't that difficult…" she said, smiling to herself. "If you've got a knack for it…"

"So were looking for several spells," Hermione recapitulated, "_Extinctio_, and…" she faltered briefly, "the one responsible for Ron's death, and for Harry's coma…"

"I thought you had identified the one that…" Elphaba said uneasily, rephrasing : "I thought the spell that hit Harry was the only unknown one…"

Hermione blinked a few tears away. "I think I've identified the one that killed Ron but… I'm not entirely sure…. Harry said," she swallowed hard. "Harry said that they used non-verbal spells and so it's all guess work really…"

"We'll find the truth… I promise…" Draco tried to console her. Hermione gave him a small and brave smile.

"I hope so…" she replied.

With Elphaba's help, the book opened up its treasures for them and during the course of the evening they did gather enough information to give them some rays of hope again…

Hermione had rightly identified the _Contamino_ spell as the one that had caused Ron's magical blood poisoning. The _Extinctio _spell did have one or two antidotes, but needed the most bizarre old-fashioned ingredients….

"I have no idea where we could get Nundu droppings," Hermione said disappointedly, "for all we know they might already be extinct…"

"Money doesn't have to be a problem," Draco said confidently, "as long as it exists, I'm prepared to pay… but that special kind of paint made only in Medieval convents or that drop of mead that requires a special blessing by Merlin himself…." He sighed deeply. "It is no use…"

"The spell that hit Harry seems manageable at least…" Elphaba said. "We could find the flowers needed easily enough and transfiguring a swallow's feathers shouldn't be that hard either…."

"You're right…" Hermione smiled. "Let's focus on that first…" With renewed energy, the three of them discussed the quickest way to gather all the ingredients. Dividing the tasks would hasten Harry's recovery….


	45. Chapter 45

A/N: Thanks for the favorites, follows, and reviews!

* * *

Chapter 45

The potion for Harry had required an agonizing week to prepare. Hermione had transfigured the swallow's feathers into feathery worms that needed to be added alive once the potion was boiling. Elphaba had gathered all the different flowers whereas Draco was in charge of preparing the potion. Hermione and he had fought a private battle over it as they were both equally adept at potion making.

Draco had won. Hermione had given in for various reasons, Harry being her best friend being only one them. Draco had tried to convince her that her close ties to him could affect her precision when preparing the difficult recipe. Hermione had not entirely agreed with that premise, but it soon became clear that Draco had further arguments up his sleeve.

The most important one being that if he wasn't allowed to make it, well, it made him wonder if she still had a lingering distrust of him. Hermione had been a bit taken aback at such manipulation and distrust, and had been quite offended too, eventually giving in. For a very different reason, however. Draco was a healer and prepared potions on a daily basis. She, on the other hand, only did so occasionally…

"It should be ready in a few minutes…." Draco looked up from the pewter into Hermione's hopeful eyes. "Harry will be awake soon…" Hermione nodded silently, tears forming in her eyes. If only it would work….

At St. Mungo's they met up with Elphaba. As they made their way to Harry's room, they saw Ginny and her parents standing outside his door. Draco cursed inwardly. They had specifically chosen an early hour to visit Harry in order to make a private call….

"Better say you prepared the potion…" Draco whispered. "Otherwise Harry won't get a drop…"

"I want to know what's going on…. Or rather, I demand it!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked hoarsely. Hermione took her aside. A few minutes—and many calming gestures and sounds—later, they went into Harry's bedroom. He looked so still and pale, Hermione thought, like Ron…. It was as if he had already traded this world…

"We should carefully drip it on his lips and tongue," Draco said, "in the hope it will still work, even if he can't swallow…"

"Shouldn't we administer it through the feeding tube then?" Hermione wondered.

"Let's try this first…"

"I'll do it, thank you." Ginny brusquely made for the pewter and Draco handed it over.

Gently Ginny sat on Harry's bed, telling him in a soothing voice what would happen, expressing the hope and expectation that everyone felt.

"How soon until..?" Hermione whispered anxiously in Draco's ear when the first drops didn't make any difference in Harry's condition.

Draco murmured that he didn't know either. It was the first time he'd ever used or made the potion himself.

"Did I see? Sorry, it must have been…. Just wishful thinking, I guess…" Molly sighed. "I thought I saw his eyes flicker…" she mumbled quietly. Arthur grabbed her hand, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Just continue… There's not much else we can do…" Draco said when Ginny briefly stopped, tearing up, wondering if it was hopeless…

"Let me…" Hermione sat down on the bed. Ginny gave her the pewter, standing up to cry on her father's shoulder.

"Please, Harry, please… come back to us…" Hermione whispered, carefully letting drop after drop slip into his mouth. "You can't leave me… not you as well…"

"I do think his eyes are…." Elphaba noticed it too. For the briefest moment, Harry's eyes flickered, only to lay still again, seconds later.

"He won't choke, will he?" Ginny asked, looking at Hermione.

"The drops should dissolve once they meet his tongue," Draco answered.

"I… I think I saw it too!" Arthur became a little exited. "I did… just now!"

Hermione's lips curled into a small smile. "It's really working… It is…"

A few minutes later, nearly everyone had seen Harry's eyes twitch, and the healers were summoned. They confirmed it was a change in his condition, although they continued to choose their words carefully. It wouldn't be the first time someone improved right before their end…

Half an hour later, and half a pewter later too, Harry's eyes were fully open but he didn't seem to register anything. The brief happiness in the room was slipping away. Draco tried to signal Hermione to have a moment alone, but she had only eyes for Harry. Looking around, he decided to ask Elphaba instead.

Standing in the hallway, just outside the door, he voiced his concerns: "This wasn't supposed to happen, was it? Do you think we did do something wrong? Can you remember what it said again? I'm having trouble recalling the passage…."

Elphaba furrowed her brow, citing from memory the best she could: "…it will dissolve on the instrument of speech, that wicked tongue…. opening man's windows…." The flowery language made Draco cringe. That had never been his thing…. Fortunately, the medical books of his generation were much more precise and concise.

"But after that… Can you remember what came next?" He urged her.

"The eyes will lie still in their caves…." Elphaba whispered, "seeing the unseen. Ears hearing the unheard…."

Draco balled his fists in frustration. "But what does it mean? Is he blind? Deaf? Is he experiencing visions right now, at this very moment? He doesn't seem to hear or notice any of us…"

* * *

Harry was seeing the unseen… hearing the unheard. It was a marvelous strange world that he had now entered. He had the distinct impression that he had been here before…. Was he back at King's Cross? Would he meet Dumbledore again?

Half in hope, half in agony, he cried out his name. "Professor Dumbledore?! It's me, Harry… I may need your help…"

In the misty white fog, a figure approached him. Tall and gangly… Not Professor Dumbledore…

"Ron?" Harry whispered. "It can't be you? Am I dead for real this time?"

"You're in the spirit world. In touch with the dead, but not so yourself…"

Harry sighed in relief. "Ron.. It's so good to see you again…" He laughed as he hugged his friend tightly, patting him on the back. "I cannot believe this…"

Ron smiled a crooked smile. "Nor me. How's Hermione? And Rose? And mum and dad? And…"

"They're alright. They're fine… They… They won't believe me if I tell them this!"

"We don't have long…" Ron said, suddenly sounding grave. "You will wake soon…"

"I… What…"

"You must use her own weapons against her…." Ron said. "She must be defeated by herself…. Her own reflection, her own kind…"

"Her own reflection? Like with the basilisk? Her own kind…? A descendent perhaps? Ron, what do you mean?"

It was as if Ron was pulled away by a large cord, as he slid back into the fog. "I can only give one message!" Harry heard him shout out. "Give my love to Herm…."

As suddenly as he had appeared, he had left again… Harry had no time to wonder, or worry, about it all because he suddenly woke in a hospital bed, surrounded by his friends and family.

"It worked! Harry, you're awake!" Hermione cried jubilantly.

* * *

"What else…? After that?!" Draco was shouting at Elphaba now. "Hurry up, woman! You Muggle-loving…" he began to insult her, old prejudices resurfacing in the heat of the moment.

Elphaba raised her eyebrows. "I'm sorry? I thought you were the Muggle-loving…" she retorted with rolling eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…. I'm just so worried…" Draco said, his shoulders slumping. "Why did we even consider this a good plan? Why didn't we read more carefully?"

"We skipped over it because it ends with: 'the message received will restore and revive both body and mind of the sick one who shall thenceforth bloom like…'"

"the flowers in spring…" Draco shook his head. "We should have been more careful… assuming that it was all story embellishing language… We seriously underestimated the effects of this potion…"He sighed heavily. "I just wanted to help Hermione so bad… I was so, so desperate to see her smile again.."

Elphaba was about to pat him on the shoulder in encouragement, when they too heard: "It worked! Harry, you're awake!"

* * *

A/N: I always believed that Harry was truly dead in the seventh book, but that he was able to choose to return to life—board the train—as he was the true master of the three hallows: making this option impossible for either Dumbledore or the fragment of Voldemort's soul. Anyway, to avoid confusion, in this chapter Harry is briefly able to visit the spirit world by means of the potion which isn't necessarily the same place, even though Harry assumes that it is. (As in Harry isn't actually dead, but is able to interact with Ron.)

Draco's behaviour in manipulating Hermione (regarding the potion) is coming out of his own insecurity and lingering feelings of not being good enough for her. He sometimes (falsely) thinks that Hermione doesn't fully trust him, because he doesn't always fully trust himself, knowing full well that he will never be a saint.

Oh, and there's a tiny nod to Gilbert and Sullivan in the chapter as well :)


	46. Chapter 46

A/N: Thanks for the new follows and reviews!

There's a short mention of a suicide attempt in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 46

Draco and Elphaba had entered the room after they heard Hermione's cry. The healers had removed Harry's feeding tube and as soon as everyone had finished hugging and kissing Harry—Draco had stood awkwardly in a corner during these displays of affection—Harry had told them a story about meeting Ron. It had been quite interesting, Draco and Elphaba had glanced at each other, wondering if that had been the meaning of the text they'd so fiercely discussed.

Apparently Ron had given him some sort of message about Jemima Jennings. Something weird about her reflection and beating her with her own weapons. Draco didn't have a clue what that was about… Oh, and Ron had talked about Hermione too! The whole thing had been highly uncomfortable…

He had been so relieved when he was urgently called away to assist in subduing an angry and strong warlock. Anything to get out of that room!

* * *

It didn't help that Hermione had become a bit quiet and preoccupied in the following days. Ron's message had thrown her. She was slightly jealous at Harry for seeing and speaking to him again, even halfheartedly contemplating creating the potion and drinking it herself solely for that purpose.

Draco was fed up with the whole thing. Everyone was ooh-ing and aah-ing over Harry—when were they ever not?—and Hermione's silence was a little upsetting. He wondered if she would grow distant, worried that he might not get through to her. On top of that, no-one had even thanked him for preparing the potion, as they all thought Hermione had brewed it.

So Draco did what he always did at moments such as this, complain to one of his parents. Only to get scolded for being self-pitying…

Narcissa shook her head. "I'd never thought I'd say this, but: honesty is the best policy sometimes…"

Draco snorted. "Like you ever followed that advice…"

"I'm am rather good at being secretive… that's true," his mother granted him, "but when it comes to… well, to love… Just tell her how you feel. She will find out soon enough… No point in sitting here brooding. Oh… And ask her how she feels too!" she shouted as he angrily stalked out of the room.

"Trouble in paradise?" Lucius asked, with malevolently glinting eyes. "The Mudblood making you cry…?" he mocked.

"Father…?" Draco ignored his scathing remarks. "Have you ever visited the spirit world, or heard of a spell or potion to do so?"

"Heard of yes…. Visited no… Never…" he replied, suddenly interested and eager. He narrowed his eyes: "Why? Don't tell me you've become suicidal?"

Draco laughed mirthlessly. "Of course not! I made a potion that caused a trip there…."

"Who went there? What happened?" A touch of fear in his father's voice.

"Potter… Potter saw Hermione's… saw Ron and he had a message about how to defeat that Jennings woman…"

"Potter…. Always Potter…. Potter and Weasley spawn…." Lucius gritted his teeth, pointing his sharp finger at Draco. "And _you _aiding him…" He nearly spat at his son, but didn't want to destroy his canvas… "Following him like a devoted puppy…."

"I am not a puppy!" Draco roared. "I am searching for answers! I want children too!" He nearly stamped on the ground in anger.

"With her…." Lucius looked sour, his eyes filled with contempt.

"What do you know about the spirit world and messages? Are they reliable? Did Harry really meet him?" Draco was slowly getting used to being on the receiving end of his father's insults and found it best to simply try to ignore them.

"I'm the wrong person to ask. Ask your mother… Her sister once went there… Or so I'm told.."

"Aunt Dromeda?" Draco suddenly felt lighter.

"Bellatrix…." Lucius grinned heartlessly. "To converse with her first lover. He died a tragic death: stealing dragon eggs from a nest. Incinerated he was…" His father's hollow laugh followed him as he returned to his mother.

* * *

"It was a horrible evening…" Narcissa shuddered. "Bellatrix was brokenhearted and determined to meet him. There was nothing we could do…."

She described how both she and Andromeda tried to talk her out of it. Three teenage girls on a wet, cold and stormy summer's eve huddled in the back of their formal garden. Bellatrix hadn't listened to her sisters and Narcissa and Dromeda had watched as Bellatrix gulped down the potion. She had fallen on the grass near one of the well-kept hedges.

"It was so horribly eerie…" Narcissa remembered. "She was shaking and her eyes were all glazed over… It seemed to last for hours, but it actually was only a few minutes…"

"What happened? What did she tell you?"

"She went to find him. She needed to see if he was doing well. Bellatrix had been having nightmares about him standing in Dragon's fire, in pain, you see…. She met him there and he wasn't blackened or burnt nor in any pain. Not anymore. In the afterlife, he was as youthful and healthy as she remembered him. It was a big relief to her…"

"Father said something about being suicidal...? What was that about?" Draco recalled his strange remark.

"Simply that it is unwise to visit the spirit world, especially often. One might not want to leave… be tempted to join them…. It is dangerous magic to be fiddling with…" She looked sternly at her son. "I wish I had known about it beforehand…"

"It was the only way… We didn't see any other solutions…"

"Be that as it may… I won't have you going there yourself, do you hear me…!"

"Mother…please…" Her fear embarrassed him and he ended up promising her that he wouldn't.

"You see… she stayed unhinged… after that…" Draco had often thought his aunt somewhat deranged in her fierceness… others had said so too.

"She was different before?"

His mother nodded solemnly. "More like me and Andromeda. All calm and collected," she smirked. "More refined… After… she quickly became obsessed…. First with amulets, then the Unforgivable Curses , practicing them day and night, and finally…. Well, you know how lovingly she served the Dark Lord…"

"She was really good at them… those curses," Draco said, strangely proud as well as appalled. He did have a notable family…

"You have to mean them… and she did..." His mother agreed.

"So are messages from the spirit world true then? Do they have foresight or knowledge we don't?"

"Over the course of that summer, she went again and again…. Asking him to help and guide her. In secret, as our parents were firmly against it. She hated us for telling them in the first place. As strong as she was, she sure liked to be commanded… "

"And everything she asked him came true? He had messages for her?" Draco resolved not to share that little detail with Hermione. It might entice her to do the same!

"Yes… like her own private oracle… The spirits… It's not meant for that… They don't like to be used in such a manner. It is degrading. He eventually told her to leave, never to return….and she didn't take it well. So, one day… a few days before term began again… we found her in the garden shed, preparing a noose…" Narcissa covered her face with her hands, a single tear trickling down from underneath her palms. "It was horrible," she sobbed, "simply ghastly… Our Bella, all… changed…"

"What happened next?"

"She received a calming draught. Used it for months, a pewter a night, before she was well again. That's when the obsessions began… and they never ended."

"You've never… I didn't know…" Draco stammered. His mother nodded silently, peering at him.

"We never spoke of it. That's how we dealt with all unpleasant things. Which is precisely why you shouldn't…" she said, "Since it doesn't work. Everything only festers that way…"


	47. Chapter 47

A/N: Thanks for your support by favoriting, following, reading, or reviewing the story!

* * *

Chapter 47

Filled with hope, determination, and information, after the conversation with his mother, Draco made for Hermione's.

"Listen," he said, coming in through the Floo, "my mother has told me all sorts of things about visiting the spirit world. It may help us with…"

"Draco," Harry said in greeting. Both he and Elphaba were sitting at the dinner table, poring over some maps. Draco glanced at Hermione.

"What's this?" he asked. "What's going on?" Fear entered his heart. Irrational, but strong. Had they discussed him? Or, even worse, Ron? Had she been silently and secretly plotting… what exactly?

"We've been talking and… Draco…" Hermione sounded very serious, causing Draco to tremble a little, "We've… well, sort of decided to deal with this ourselves…"

"Without me?" he stammered, a sting of betrayal in his chest.

"Without the Aurors…" Harry answered. "When… When the three of us… Hermione, Ron, and me went to… well… beat Voldemort, we did so on our own. Being with a small group has some benefits and…"

"The four of us are much more mobile or flexible than a group of Aurors ever could be and…" Hermione added.

"I thought it was unwise… the threat being too great…" Draco said skeptically.

"Well… that was before…" Harry answered reluctantly. He didn't like to be reminded of his failure to capture them, leave it to Draco to bring that up!

"Before what?"

"Before we knew what spells they use… The spell book you found, Morisius' _Most Potent Pranks_, seems to be their basis of magic. If we study and practice, we could fight them on their own terms, beat them at their own game…"

"The four of us would make a strong team and we all have different skills… We could manage.." Elphaba spoke up.

"You're saying… you want me to… join?"

"Absolutely!" Hermione gave him a broad smile, Elphaba a firm "yes," and Harry a quiet, nearly imperceptible, nod.

"Oh…" Draco needed to sit down.

"It will be just like…" Hermione began, almost giddy… Harry shot her a warning glance.

"That was hardly a camping trip," he said.

"I know… Of course, I know… Still, it could be rather like when we…"

"Hermione…" Harry said, somewhat threateningly now.

"Harry…"she replied, equally stubborn. "We either trust them or we don't… And if we trust them, they might as well know the truth…"

"Hermione, no!"

But she continued, "As you both know, the three of us didn't attend Hogwarts during our final year, because we…"

"tried to find ways to thwart Voldemort's plans…" Harry finished, "at which we ultimately succeeded."

"We managed to locate and destroy all his horcruxes and so he became mortal again…" Hermione said.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled, standing up. "What did you have to do that for?!"

"What are horcruxes?" Elphaba asked, clearly just as curious as Draco himself.

Harry sighed as he slumped back into his chair. "Seeing as you decided on this, all by yourself, you can do the telling…" he said, gesturing at Hermione to take the floor, his eyes dark and frustrated.

"They are bits of someone's soul, kept save in a container of sorts. When you kill someone, your soul splits and it is in fact possible to create a horcrux. Once you have, you cannot die. Voldemort lost his body when he tried to kill Harry as a child yet his soul lingered on…"

"Never heard of that before…" Elphaba remarked, but Draco remained silent. His aunt had kept something important in safe keeping for the Dark Lord, that much he remembered.

"Once they were destroyed, which was nearly impossible to begin with, he could die again…"

"There were more?" Draco whispered. "Isn't it really dark magic?"

"Extremely… which is why it was kept silent. So as not to give people ideas…" Hermione nodded.

"How…" Draco swallowed, "how many? How did you destroy..?"

"There's no need to know all the details," Harry stated firmly. "Suffice it to say that it was pretty hard… but we eventually did. What helped us was the secrecy of our quest of our whereabouts… Since nearly no-one knew where we were or what we were up to, we succeeded. Something which we might repeat…"

"We'd have to take sick days or a vacation of sorts…." Hermione said. "Something plausible…"

"Won't Ginny mind? She'd probably want to come," Elphaba wondered, looking at Harry.

"I don't want her to come… She needs to stay safe… Especially now…"

"Why? I can't say we like each other much, but she is pretty good at hexes and flying… She's with the Harpies for one…" Draco said, wondering at his protectiveness.

"It's such glorious news… and just after you awoke too…" Hermione said, grabbing Harry's hand.

Draco looked at them when it dawned on him: "Just great…" he mumbled when he realized. That's just marvelous…

"I'm sorry? Am I missing something here?" Elphaba looked from one to the other.

"Only the next generation of Potters…" Draco said glumly.

"Really? Oh, Harry that's wonderful!" Harry grinned widely at Elphaba's remark. Yes, it was wonderful but it also made it all the more necessary to remove the threat of those Jennings…

"I'm really looking forward to it," he replied, "but with this threat hanging over our heads… I'd really prefer it if that was solved before…"

Draco tried not to think about Harry becoming a father, focusing his attention on the horcrux story. It was a time in his life he preferred not to remember…. The three had found themselves in Malfoy Manor during their mission and he had identified Hermione as Granger, as Potter's friend. He glanced at her: was she thinking the same things as him? Remembering his family's behaviour on that fatal day?

Hermione seemed far too pleased to be thinking of that. She was probably thinking about this new baby and Harry's safe awakening…

There had been something about a sword… and his aunt's vault at Gringotts… She accused them of stealing something from it, that was it! And all the while Hermione was being tortured, both the Curciatus Curse used on her as well as the carvings in her arm… And he stood by, doing nothing! Draco shivered at the recollection. Could she truly have forgiven him for that? He wasn't too sure he could forgive himself…

"What's up with you?" Harry asked irritated. "I can imagine you don't think it's wonderful news, but to make such a horrible face…. It's rather rude, I'd say…"

"I… I was thinking about… when you were at the Manor, the three of you… during your search," he mumbled. "You cannot be serious about taking me with you on this trip…"

"Well, it clearly wasn't my idea…" Harry said, "Hermione made me. Said that you'd made the potion that revived me so that I owed you…"

Hermione blushed. "Well, I want Draco to come… and I'm pretty sure Elphaba doesn't object… so that would leave just you… being outnumbered.."

"I know… either the both of you, or neither of you… I heard you the first time around.." Harry grumbled in reply, "And Merlin knows I could use your help…"

"You said that?" Draco's eyes lit up. Sounded like she really wanted him present.


	48. Chapter 48

A/N: Thanks for the favorites, follows, and reviews!

So far, Rose was the only of the canon children to appear, now Ginny is expecting her first, so that does differ slightly from canon.

* * *

Chapter 48

They'd talked for about two hours after that, making all kinds of preparations. They would have to bring tents, camping equipment, and Morisius' spell book, of course. Elphaba had begun to translate parts of it and had copied them so they could practice the offensive, defensive, and counter spells. Together they decided on two weeks for preparations, before heading out. Elphaba and Harry had already determined on a few potential hide-outs they could visit.

"I can't believe this is happening…" Draco said, once both guests had left. "It sounds like… a joke, or a potential disaster…"

"Who knows? You and Harry might become friends…" Hermione said, hope written on her face.

"Not too likely… We could just as easily end up killing each other in our sleep…"

"No killing…" Hermione said sternly, "Unless it's the Jennings…" she added darkly.

"Even that might be…. problematic… I need her to perform the counter-curse…" Draco replied wistfully.

"Are you okay? With Harry's news, I mean?"

He smirked. "It doesn't really matter if I am, does it? It's the way things are…"

"We'll find a way…," she said softly, her eyes showing her love and concern for him. Draco swallowed hard. How could she worry for him? For his sake?

"I don't deserve you…" he whispered, and when she made an irritated, off-hand gesture, he insisted. "I'm serious. I've been thinking about… well, these horcruxes and you three at the Manor and… it was appalling what happened…. Horrible, and to think that you even visited the place, all for me…"

"Shush, shush," she said, taking his face in her hands, "It's simply the kind of thing… you do for love…"

The memories overwhelmed him as he recalled all that had happened. Bellatrix, her knife, Dobby…

"I didn't… I didn't do anything to save you… Any of you…" He buried his face in her shoulder, sobbing quietly.

Hermione stroke his back. "It's in the past…" she whispered, "It's gone now… all of it. You and me, that's what's important… You, me, and Rose together, creating a new family of our own…"

Draco slowly calmed down as she kept telling him it was in the past. That he wasn't the same… That he was a different person now, a good person, as he had proved many times already…

* * *

"So you honestly think it a good idea?" Harry asked Elphaba for the umpteenth time, pacing in their office. "Bringing him?"

"Can't hurt to have a healer around… I'm sure Hermione knows the basics, but a proper one…" Elphaba shrugged.

"It's Malfoy… Draco Malfoy!" Harry stated once more, vehemently. "When did you two became friends?"

"We're not friends… We just… well, we get along alright. And he did help getting you back… Without him, you'd still be in St. Mungo's and we'd be completely stuck…"

Harry groaned. Why hadn't Hermione made the potion, like they had claimed she had? It would be so much easier to reject Draco if he hadn't actual been responsible for helping him get better!

"He'd better not mess anything up…" he mumbled. "Camping with Malfoy…" he huffed, "I'd rather wear that stupid locket again…"

"What locket?" Elphaba asked, forcing Harry to relate the entire story…

* * *

The following day, Draco also asked Hermione a million questions about their mission way back then. She told him about Godric's Hollow, Nagini, and the dragon…

"I so hate flying…" she said. "Absolutely hate it! Yet I always seem to end up needing to…."

"You never told me that Ron left before…" Draco said. "He actually thought you and Potter?"

"He was jealous… That locket really got to him…"

"Horcruxes… I didn't know… Mother and father were often speculating about what it was that… but that option never occurred to them, and certainly not multiple…"

"Further travelled on the road to immortality than any before…" Hermione remembered, "He said something like that, Harry told me, the night Cedric died."

"The night his body was restored, the night my parents were first summoned again…" Draco recalled only too well both the eagerness and fear that his parents had felt that summer. The Dark Lord had returned! It was good news, yet he had also been quite displeased with his followers...

"Strange to think that… I fought against your parents quite a few times," Hermione stated, "and now.. I'm beginning to warm up to your mum, at least. She really took to Rose."

"She probably feels the same. Building new friendships, slowly discarding old ideas…"

"You said… You… When you came in yesterday, when Harry and… You said something about the spirit world?" Hermione suddenly remembered. "You had news, you said?"

"Yes, mother told a story about… my aunt Bellatrix." He replied carefully.

"Keeper of the cup…" Hermione muttered, "And the sword… Fake as it was."

"She visited that place more than once…" Draco said. "When she was still at Hogwarts. Bellatrix used a potion similar to the one Harry did and…"

"Creating such a difficult potion as a teen… Your family has pretty impressive skills…" Hermione said, looking up at him. There was so much they still didn't know about each other...

Draco smiled sheepishly in return: "Only when it comes to the Dark Arts."

"What happened when she was there?"

Draco told the story his mother had told him. About her near addiction. About the spirits being offended when called on once too often…

Hermione's face fell… It sounded like the resurrection stone, she thought, with similar side-effects. So much for her plans to seek out Ron...

"Harry should be fine, though," Draco consoled her, "He only visited once…"


	49. Chapter 49

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites!

* * *

Chapter 49

As it seemed quite impossible—Draco's story about his aunt had rattled her—that Hermione would ever visit Ron, she opted for droning on an on to Harry about it instead.

"And he looked well? Really well?" she asked for the fifth time on a sunny Saturday afternoon, practicing Morisius' pranks in Harry's confined but spacious garden. Ginny was shopping for baby things with her mother, Draco had to work, and Rose went swimming with Hermione's parents.

"Yes," Harry replied a little frustrated that these spells were so hard to pronounce, "he looked great, Hermione, absolutely splendid…"

Her face fell and he quickly apologized.

"I just wish… so much…that I.." she lamented. "I know I shouldn't wish for it… You could have died, after all, but the experience itself…" she sighed. "Just to see him again, you know… to hold him and to tell him about me and Rose. That we're fine and happy and healthy…"

"How about dating a certain someone? You'd want to share that with him?" Harry quirked an eyebrow, "or hadn't you thought of that?"

"I… I…" Hermione stammered. "When we were just together, I could hardly look at Ron's pictures without feeling guilty…" she said. "But now… " Hermione fell silent. They were pretty serious. Draco practically lived at her house and even his mother could get along with Rose. Perhaps, one day… Occasionally she imagined herself growing old with him…

Harry's eyes narrowed. "He hasn't asked you to marry him or anything like that?" he voiced his concerns. "Is that what the either the both of us, or neither of us was about?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, he hasn't… It is far too early for that! It's not as if anyone would even attend the wedding…" she ended a little sharpish, rising her chin.

"Come on, Hermione…" Harry's eyes begged her to be reasonable. "I would attend… of course, I would…"

"But you wouldn't be pleased…"

"It would take some swallowing…. It has taken some swallowing…"

"I know it's been hard on you too," she said. "Missing Ron and seeing me in cohorts with his enemy… But he really has changed… I hope you can see that. I hope you believe it, at least …"

"It seems I've him to thank for being alive, so yeah, I suppose I do believe it… It was his duty though, as a healer, and I saved his life once as well. I guess that makes us even…" Harry begrudgingly granted her.

"He's eager to go…" Hermione confided. "He'd never tell you, of course, but I think he's really looking forward to this." A chance for redemption…

"I'm not…" Harry grumbled. "These spells are horrendous!" He threw his wand down on the grass.

"I guess we have gotten a little rusty…." Hermione found it a little easier to get the hang of them, but compared to her Hogwarts years, she was rusty indeed.

"Maybe Elphaba can teach us some tricks on how to pronounce them…" she said, giving up as well. "Better have some of that lemonade then…"

* * *

Narcissa wasn't pleased about Draco's trip. Travelling around the country, trying to track down these hideous people… It was all he could talk about these past few days. She had done everything she could to change his mind, but when she realized he wouldn't, had changed her strategy. Rummaging in the attic, searching for camping gear, she smothered him with her advice.

"Here, you should bring this as well," she handed him what looked like an old weathered log…

"What's this, mother? Surely we'll find plenty of wood to build a fire… Besides, Hermione makes excellent jar fires herself…"

"It's not just for building a fire!"

"What is it then? It doesn't look like much…"

Narcissa huffed. "One should always appreciate the little things," she said, as Draco rolled his eyes.

"It's a Belarusian Bole, a small tree trunk with many magical properties," she explained. Its uses were pretty impressive, Draco thought, when she listed everything it could do.

The attic stored many other treasures— though most of them not very useful for camping—Draco found old school books and toys, as well as, robes he used to dress up in. "Merlin's costume!" he laughed when holding a dark blue starry robe… "How small I was…"

Narcissa looked fondly at her son. How he had grown…

One might even say, he had outgrown her, and not merely physically either….

* * *

Draco had asked Hermione if he should bring their tent, but she'd discouraged him in bringing that up to the others… The flashy tent, decorated with peacock feathers was hardly camouflage…

"A quick spell would fix that easily enough…" he mumbled. Hermione let him mutter for a bit. The tent reminded her far too much of the Quidditch World Cup, seeing the sky lit by a Dark Mark for the very first time…

"You'll like this though…" he said after a while, throwing the tree trunk into her arms. "Mother thought it might be useful…"

"A log?" she replied, rising her eyebrows.

Draco smirked. "Looks like I won the bet… Mother said you'd probably know what it was…"

Hermione smiled furtively. That sounded rather like a compliment! "It does ring a bell… I just can't put my finger on it…"

"It's a… wait, a second… was it Bulgarian? No… I remember, a Belarusian Bole," Draco replied, and Hermione's eyes lit up.

"That's really useful!" she said, "I can't believe you've got one… They're so rare…"

"Lots of stuff turns up in my family.." Draco said, smiling proudly. "So it will come in handy then?"

"Absolutely," Hermione agreed, as she kissed him in gratitude.


	50. Chapter 50

A/N: As always, thanks for the follows, reviews, and favorites!

* * *

Chapter 50

"I can't believe you won't let me come!" Ginny was putting her foot down. "It's not as if I'm going to stop working anytime soon… I might as well join you!" Her eyes pierced into Harry's as she was folding the newly bought unisex baby clothes in a freshly painted nursery.

"I'd much rather see you safe with the Harpies…" Harry argued. "I'd never forgive myself…" He took her face briefly in his hands. "You do understand, don't you?" he pleaded with his wife.

Ginny huffed. "Understand, sure, but that doesn't mean I agree… The more, the merrier, I'd say…"

When angered she looked a bit like her mother, Harry mused, and she was just as adamant. He laughed a little bitterly. "Malfoy said something similar…." he explained, after her glowering look.

"What did the ferret say?" Ginny wondered.

"That you were good at hexes and flying…."

Ginny rose an eyebrow. "He said that? That doesn't sound like Malfoy…"

"He isn't pleased about us becoming parents though…."

She snorted in return. "Hardly surprising…. He probably thinks we're going to have as much kids as mum…"

"Let's keep it at one first, for the time being…" Harry smirked. "No need to get carried away…"

* * *

"Do speak to him, Lucius, please …" Narcissa pleaded. "What if your son doesn't return...?" She didn't want to contemplate that particular thought, yet it was all she could think about.

"I don't have a son…" he replied with gritted teeth. "None to be proud of, anyway…"

"You'll regret it, in the end…." His wife said, wiping away a solitary tear.

"I seriously doubt that…." Lucius bluffed in return.

Narcissa gave up, leaving the room with her shoulders dropped. She had talked to him on Draco's behalf and was getting sick and tired of becoming a messenger between them.

"He won't listen," she told her child. "Stubborn as always…"

"It will be alright, mother…." Draco said, hugging her awkwardly. He was all set to go, nearly draped in the large amount of bags. They would not be leaving 'till the morning, but he would spend the night at Hermione's.

Crying softly, Narcissa kissed his cheeks and ruffled his white hair. "Please look after yourself…" she said, "do come back…."

"I won't do anything stupid," was all he could promise her.

Watching her son disappear at the end of the long driveway, pierced her heart. He had gone, once more, to battle…

* * *

The following morning began far too soon for his sake. Draco had enjoyed his last evening before the trip immensely. His father's stern refusal to say goodbye hadn't stung as much as he had feared; it seemed he began to get used to his treatment, his cold demeanor.

Coming home to Hermione had been much more intense… After playing games with Rose, who would be staying alternately at both her grandparents, they had enjoyed a little privacy together that they might not get for weeks to come. Watching Hermione fall asleep in his arms had been immensely satisfying and had given him all the comfort he needed. When all this was over, perhaps it would be time for the next step….

In the early hours, Hermione was walking around her house, fretting over just about everything…. Rose had been picked up by Hermione's teary-eyed mother and her ashen-faced father. The latter had taken Draco aside for a short chat insisting on Draco serving as some sort of body guard. Draco had humbly declared that chances were that he would need her protection just as much. It had not settled Mr. Granger's feelings one bit so in the end Draco had relented. The shaky smile on her father's face had been his reward. It was an altered world indeed, one where a Muggle-born's parent cared more about his fate than his very own father; the very one who had doted on him all his life….

"Ready to go?" Hermione got him out of his musing.

"Have been for ages," he smirked as he got one in return.

"No harm in being prepared…" she said.

"No one could ever accuse you of not being so," he acknowledged with a sour smile. "You've checked everything over five times, I reckon…"

"We could be away for ages… What if I accidently left the stove on..? Let me check one last time.."

She dashed off into the kitchen as Draco carried some of the bags outside. They were supposed to look like they were going on vacation and would take Hermione's car to their destination. Draco still hated appearing to be a Muggle, having to carry all this heavy stuff manually…

The car was soon stuffed with numerous bags…

"All this… just for the neighbours…" He lamented. "I'm glad we're not actually taking all of this with us… How do Muggles even survive? There's hardly any room to sit!" A bag was stuck between his legs, giving him no space to move.

"It's also for the Ministry," Hermione replied. "They are supposed to think we're on vacation too!"

They'd hired a bungalow near the seaside; a wonderful holiday destination…. Alas, they would not spend any time there…

"So the plan is to go there… Stay a few hours, dump all the bags… and then meet Harry and Elphaba at the lighthouse."

"Going on a romantic stroll… before disappearing of the radar…"

Draco looked puzzled. "'Hermione," he wondered, "what's a radar?"

* * *

Late that afternoon, they went for the long romantic stroll; both carrying much more than ordinarily required for such a pastime… A couple walking their dog, as well as, a wheezing runner gave them strange glances.

"I can spot the lighthouse already…" Draco sighed.

"Let the battle begin…" Hermione muttered ominously.

Far too quickly they arrived at the foot of the lighthouse, spotting Elphaba already sitting on a wooden bench, her baggage stacked beside her.

"Harry not here yet?"

She shook her head. "He needed some extra supplies, said he might be running a bit late…"

Some odd fifteen minutes later, Harry did arrive. But he was not alone…


	51. Chapter 51

A/N: Thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews!

* * *

Chapter 51

"I couldn't talk her out of it!" Harry said with a lopsided grin, looking proudly at his wife.

"Ginny! You're coming?" Hermione hugged her in relief. One more person coming to the rescue!

One more person at risk….or rather two… Elphaba thought to herself. The mission was beginning to look like a camping trip rather. Perhaps it was for the best; they appeared to be a harmless group of friends having fun… far from the truth as it was.

"We ought to be going," she said, trying to keep the disapproval out of her voice. "Best not linger…"

With a few soft popping sounds the group disappeared leaving the sea-gull on top of the lighthouse baffled.

They landed in a field, far away from the sea, near a farm. That is….someone appeared to be missing…

"Draco? Where is he?" Hermione said, immediately worried. She looked around, shocked, seeing nothing but grain fields.

Hermione then looked at Harry, who politely tried to hide his laughter—failing miserably— his eyes guiding her to look upward. Draco had landed in a nearby tree. She laughed heartily. Draco lay eagle-spread in the tree: his head lower than his limbs and tangled between the tree's branches.

"Don't worry… I'll get you out…" Hermione giggled.

"You better!" Draco growled in return.

"Wingardium Leviosa," she shouted and Draco came slowly floating down.

"Thanks…" he grumbled, still embarrassed.

"Apparating can be quite nasty…" Harry said. "Luckily you didn't get splinched."

Draco grimaced. I could be worse, he supposed, but not much…

Elphaba took out a map. "We should get a move on," she said brusquely. "It's still a bit of a walk…"

"The empty farm should be a good hide-out though," Harry said. "We'll be able to cover quite some ground from there…"

They'd decided to visit a number of villages, closely scattered. The Jennings had some roots there, going back far. This could mean nothing or everything…

Harry remembered how he had longed to visit Grodric's Hollow. To see where he was born, where his parents had been happy, where they had died…

Draco murmured something. "What?" Hermione asked.

"That village over there," he pointed with a long, pale finger, "that's the one where…" he swallowed hard.

"What?" she said again.

"During the Middle Ages, there had been pyres… loads of them, to burn Witches and Wizards… So, therefore, the Dark Lord… well, he thought it would be a good idea to… you know…"

"Kill a whole bunch of Muggles," Elphaba interrupted. "As revenge…"

Draco nodded, his face slowly reddening. His mother and father had often related the story, proudly. It was the moment they'd met. Killing random Muggles their number one hobby…

"You're ok?" Hermione brushed his arm. "You seem a bit…"

"It's fine.." he said. "Don't worry about it."

"Sounds like a place they might be at," Harry said triumphantly. "They might wish to undo Voldemort's actions by attempting to restore Wizard-Muggle relations."

"Fat chance!" Ginny huffed. Draco privately agreed. A place with such a history would not be easily persuaded…. Neither the magical, nor the Muggle community would be open to the idea.

"Let's check that one out first then!" Hermione was enthused. "They're idealistic enough to try it…"

* * *

After they'd dropped their things at the unoccupied farm, they went to the village. Draco had an ominous feeling about the plan. He would have preferred to stay put, but that clearly wasn't an option. The last thing he wanted was to risk being branded as a coward. Still, he didn't look forward to seeing the place of so much death and bloodshed…

As a quintessential English village, nothing pointed to its gruesome history at first sight. However, as they strolled around, it did become more visible.

"Why do so many houses have horse-shoes hanging over the front door?" Draco wondered, "and what's with all the garlic…?"

Hermione explained the superstitious ideas of old. Draco laughed scorning. "That's not going to keep anyone out…" he said, "You'd think they know that by now…."

Hermione gave him the evil eye. "It's very scary for non-magical people to be so vulnerable and helpless when it comes to these matters… Not that you'd know…"

"If it is so important to them, they should get things like Sneakoscopes and such…" he replied.

"And how would they even learn about these things?" Hermione challenged him. "It's not as if they would have magical friends they could ask…"

Draco shrugged. Perhaps they had brought it on themselves… He would not so easily forget the story of his ancestors he had witnessed in the Pensieve. How they had to hide to keep themselves safe.

"I suppose both sides are to blame for that," he conceded. "I, for one, wouldn't trust anyone who's ancestors had burned Witches and Wizards alike, but I guess the same goes for Muggle victims of the War…"

"The latest war probably didn't help either…" Elphaba mentioned, motioning at something in the distance. "It looks like something is happening over there…. A riot of sorts?"

A crowd had gathered outside a shop. The windows were broken already and some car tires were burning on its doorstep. A scared looking, bald man, was leaning out of the first floor window…

"Please leave me alone…" he begged as some teens threw rocks and tomato's at him.

"Can someone explain to me what is going on here?" Harry bellowed, momentarily forgetting he was supposed to be incognito, rather than the famous Auror. Ginny tugged his sleeve to warn him, but it was already too late….

"Harry Potter!" someone shrieked.

"Come to visit us!" an old lady with a blue handbag remarked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Great," Elphaba muttered under her breath. "Just marvelous…"


	52. Chapter 52

A/N: Thanks for your support by reviewing, favoriting, following, or simply reading my story!

* * *

Chapter 52

"Yes…" Harry said, taken aback, "I was very curious… This village has such a remarkable history…"

"We're making history again…" a bold redhead said, throwing another vegetable.

"Would you mind telling me what's going on?" Harry demanded.

"This gentleman…. This Muggle…" the crowd began to hiss and everyone talked simultaneously. It seemed as if it definitely wasn't a quiet English village.

"He wants to revisit the witch hunts…!" A clear female voice spoke up. For a second, Harry thought it was her… Jemina Jennings... but when he discovered who the voice belonged to he realized his mistake.

"His daughter dated one of the Hogwarts students… They had a horrible break-up over the summer and since then… he's been spouting vitriol…" The woman shook her head. "That's what happens when the Wizard and Muggle world meet…" she said, venom in her own voice as well.

"Isn't she a Slytherin…?" Hermione whispered in Draco's ear. He nodded slightly. She was, indeed, and had been a prefect when he first arrived at Hogwarts.

"But surely wrecking his store?" Harry wondered, meeting her eyes.

"As the famous Auror, you should be aware of these things…" she replied scathingly. "He began to ban us from his store and we weren't going to take that!" The teenagers howled at these last words.

"By the authority invested in me…" Harry began, but Elphaba cut him off.

"No one will be arrested if you all disperse right now..." she said commandingly. "Tomorrow the store will be open to everyone once again. Discrimination is not allowed as the owner well knows…" She scowled at the trembling man, still leaning out of his window. "I take it you'll agree?" she asked him harshly.

He nodded vigorously. Being arrested was the last thing he wanted. "Who will pay for my property damage 'though?" he lamented.

"There will be a magic fix," Elphaba smirked, "unless you object to that…?"

* * *

About half an hour later, Hermione's charm work had fixed most of the problem. Harry and Elphaba had interviewed a couple of witnesses and the store owner. They surreptitiously tried to gain information about recent arrivals in the village.

Draco had been standing by outside, stubbornly, with his arms folded. He would not assist in helping this biased Muggle. Unfortunately his posture had cause the vocal Slytherin to spot him.

"Draco?" she said, surprised. "It is Draco Malfoy, isn't it?"

Shit, Draco thought, as he nodded affirmatively.

"What brings you here?" she wondered. "Why are you with them?"

Hermione, inside the store, moved closer to the broken windows in order to catch every word.

"We're on vacation," he said. "The Old-English Walking Route passes through here…"

"Yes, it does. We're very proud of that… It's a village with huge historical importance.." she answered, boasting.

"But you…. and Harry Potter?" she said, lowering her voice. "Isn't he the greatest blood-traitor ever?"

Draco cringed. If anyone was a blood-traitor, it was he, himself…

"He's hardly my friend," he replied, gnashing his teeth, "however, my lover happens to be his best friend…."

"Your lover? Last I heard, you and Pansy…?"

Draco laughed out loud. "That's quite some time ago… I'm with Hermione now. You may have heard of her? Hermione Granger?" He couldn't make himself say Weasley…

"Granger?!" The woman said, her eyes growing big. "Isn't she? I thought her parents were Muggles?"

"Yes," Draco replied, "and very friendly they are too. Just because you're still stuck in your old ways, doesn't mean the rest of us are…" With that, he turned his back and walked inside the store. Hermione's radiant smile on his entrance made the encounter worth it.

* * *

After a long and arduous talk to the aging store owner they went on their way. Their hopes of staying under the radar had been smashed. Everywhere they went people either hooted or scowled. Harry's frown increased with every interaction.

"I'm sorry," he said, to no-one in particular. "This wasn't my intention…. I wanted to trace them quietly…"

"Perhaps the uproar will flush them out though," Draco said. "If they are somewhere near, they'll surely hear about it…"

"Perhaps…" Harry wasn't convinced. It was just as likely that they'd flee again after hearing the news of his arrival. He angrily kicked a pebble in his path… only to howl in pain when the small stone didn't budge one inch... "What the…?!"

Ginny immediately mothered over him, as Hermione examined the stone more closely. She tried to lift it but was far too heavy… "Give me a hand, Draco…" she said.

It didn't matter what they did, the small shiny pebble kept stuck to the ground. "Like Arthur's sword…" Elphaba mumbled.

"Rather like it, yes…" Hermione's eyes lit up. She liked a bit of harmless mystery… "I wonder if we're the first to notice…"

The words had barely left her mouth when the old lady they'd seen outside of the shop approached them. Her handbag swinging at her side.

"I see you've encountered the dark devil stone…" she smiled. "It's one of the things we're famous for. Unmovable it is…. A tiny black pebble.. Who knows what spell has been put on it? It's a mystery as old as the village itself…"

"People must have tripped over it for centuries…." Draco said.

"Not from around 'ere, they haven't," she answered with a glint in her eyes. "It's always the newcomers…"

"Could…" Harry began tentatively—inviting oneself to tea was horribly rude after all—"could you tell us some more stories about the village and such? We're on vacation, walking the…"

"Old-English Walking Route?" The grey haired woman was surprised. "Hardly something for you youngsters…" she said raising her eyebrows. "It's more of a pensioners thing really…"

"We wanted to try something different…" Hermione added lamely, trying her best to sound sincere.

"I've got some stew, I suppose…" she mumbled, looking at the company.

Draco cringed ever so slightly. His palate was far too refined for stew…


	53. Chapter 53

A/N: As always, thanks for the follows, favorites and reviews!

* * *

Chapter 53

The old woman led them to a small cottage. They just about fitted around her kitchen table. Over the course of the evening she related many tales. The history of the village was fascinating, and although Hermione was the most attentive listener, the storytelling skills of the woman put a spell on them all. The adversity between Muggles and Wizards was centuries-old and any attempt to reconcile to two groups had failed.

"Even those…" the woman said, "this daughter of a famous woman…. Jen-something their name was…" Elphaba gasped audibly. Fortunately the old lady was a little hard-hearing so the sound went unnoticed.

"Voldemort had them killed… most of the family…" she continued, "but the daughter somehow survived. She has two sons now apparently. They are carrying on the noble work of her family…"

"Can I ask how you know this?" Harry wondered.

"Well, they were here, weren't they?" she replied, her voice raising. "Last week, it was… They're the ones who stirred things up again, well they and that Hogwarts business…. That's teens for you…" Her crooked teeth formed an understanding smile. She had grandchildren herself…

"They visited the village?" Draco asked, a little too eagerly, his cold eyes sparkling. "Are they still here?"

"Left a few days ago… asked to leave in fact, by a local alderman. They caused too much trouble… We've had enough of that…"

"Didn't they put up a fight? I thought they were rather fearless," Hermione said. "From what I've heard…" she added quickly.

The woman shook her head. "Can't preach Muggle-Wizard marriages in this town… Pointless endeavor… You'd think they'd know how to find a more captive audience…"

"Perhaps they like the challenge…" Harry said. "Trying to convert the most hostile village around… It would have been a wonderful victory had they succeeded."

"Pointless.." the old lady repeated, "they came to realize that themselves…"

* * *

The following morning Draco woke up early. He hadn't felt this rested in a long time, which was quite remarkable, given their quite dire circumstances…. Who knew camp beds could give you such a good night's rest? He ventured outside the farm and noticed he wasn't the first to be awake, seeing Hermione in the farmyard….pacing in circles.

"Hermione…?" Draco asked worried. "Something troubling you?"

Hermione nodded solemnly in return. "It's something she said…. The old lady… It feels as if something slipped my mind but I can't put my finger on it. I fear it may be of importance…." She bit her lip.

"Maybe I can help?" he said.

"It's about your mother's gift…. The Belarusian Bole. There's something about it… some sort of function that is… well, that hasn't been proven actually," she became animated, slightly sounding like a textbook or a lecture, "but that's legendary all the same… The bole is handy for lots of things and a really useful survival tool but this use… well, it's beyond…" she felt silent again.

"But you forgot it?" he asked incredulously. Hermione, of all people forgetting something… She who knew the most obscure goblin rebellion dates…

"I know… it's horrifying, isn't it?!" she lamented. "I can't believe it myself…."

"Well, it can easily enough be fixed, we could… I don't know, visit the library, ask someone knowledgeable…."

"We mustn't alert people to it …" she said, scowling at him. "It may look like some silly piece of wood, but it's very rare and valuable, you know… We can't just randomly ask around, someone might steal it…"

"Oh… I see…" Draco felt stupid. Now what? He sat down on an overturned bucket. His good mood had evaporated. After a few minutes with his face in his hands, watching the still pacing Hermione, he suddenly sprang up with a grin on his face. "I've got it!" he said. "Can't you or Potter… send a Patronus to my mother asking for information? I'm sure she can help and get back to us soon…"

"Draco, that's brilliant!" Hermione's eyes lit up. "Let's wake Harry, 'cause I can't do it…"

"Nor can I," Draco mumbled. His mother would have to send an owl in response, he thought bitterly.

* * *

Narcissa nearly died of fright seeing the white stag approach her. She was attending the roses in her luscious garden. Surrounded by dark wizards all her life as she had been, Narcissa had never laid eyes on a Patronus. The huge figure of light startled her and she nearly cut her fingers with the hedge shears.

"What?" she whispered, "how?"

The voice of Harry Potter came out of the white stag. Harry Potter asking for her help?! They needed information and they were on the Jennings' trail! It was a long rambling message though, about the bole and a black unmovable stone… about reflections and mirrors. Narcissa had a hard time making any sense of it. She was to send an owl as soon as possible.

As the white figure faded, Narcissa dropped the shears. Aiding her son's cause took every priority.

* * *

"So, apart from waiting for Draco's owl, what are we doing next?" Ginny was impatient. If the Jennings had skipped town, why stay?

"Hermione thinks…" Harry began, rasping his throat, looking at her, "we might be able to lure them back here…. so we should stay put."

"Why would they? It's hardly likely they want to put themselves in your and Elphaba's hands…" Ginny replied puzzled.

"It's a bit complicated… but it has to do with that stone on the road yesterday, and with Ron's prediction…" Harry continued.

"Don't forget the tree trunk either," Hermione chipped in. "It's a bit of a gamble, really…" she said apologetically. "Which is why we have to wait…" She sighed. "I don't want to be wrong, you see."

"Now, there's something new," Ginny mumbled, still somewhat put out.

"We could play games…?" Elphaba suggested cheerfully. "Pretend we really are on vacation…"

"Perhaps we better practice those Morisius spells… If they're coming soon, we're best prepared.." Harry said, a frown appearing on his face. He still wasn't that comfortable with the ancient, and mostly forbidden, spells.

"Draco is rather good at them…" Hermione said. Her eyes filled with pride.

Ginny bit her tongue. She could imagine why. Spells as horrendous and dark as that: no wonder he was good at them.


	54. Chapter 54

A/N: As always, thanks for the follows, favorites and reviews!

I've just created an Inkitt account where I'll be posting stories as well. Most of them (at least for now) will the ones on this site, but I intend to post original fiction there too and have posted one orginal fic already. My username is exactly the same. Once I've finished this story, which will be soon, I want to enter it into a contest there. A fanfiction novel contest that one of my readers pointed out to me. If you liked this story, I would be very happy to receive your vote!

Chapter 54

Narcissa delved into the darkest corners of the Malfoy library. Her fine hands, blackened by sooth, went through volume after volume of obscure literature. "Finally… this may be it…" she whispered as she noticed a golden glow radiating from one of the gilded spines. Gently, she blew the dust cloud of the stack of books, trapped under a heavy suitcase.

_Dark Stones: their significance to Seers, The Future Explained: the Role of Dark Stones, "Dark Stones: Legendary Myths or Poppycock?" _and _Ministry Lies: Dark Stones Plot to track Dissenters._

Narcissa laughed. Even in the Wizarding World conspiracy theories occasionally grew rampant. But none of these were the one she wanted. That one was more voluptuous yet far more fragile as well. Much older too. Carefully, she took the book in her hands. The soft golden glow intensified at her touch. This book was filled to the brim with magic. It made her a little fearful.

_Expel the Darkness within _the title read. It sounded more like a self-help book than anything else. The kind of thing she'd always detested. The reason this book was in the forgotten corners of the library was not its lack of value, rather the opposite. Its contents were inflammatory and had been long disregarded by the Malfoy family. Expelling their Darkness was something they were hardly interested in….

She began to read, flipping through it to find what she needed. Her mother had told her stories of the Bole and Dark Stones, but they had sounded like fairytales. When she inherited the Belarusian Bole, Narcissa had not been pleased. Surely it had magical properties, but she was hardly the type… Narcissa had no interest whatsoever in camping and survival techniques. Yet her mother had insisted. "You may need it one day," she had whispered hoarsely, "when you fall on hard times…" It had been on one of her imagined deathbeds… Throughout her childhood, Narcissa's mother had one of these dying spells every other month or so. The number of fare-well gifts she'd received was enormous.

Whenever they were on the move, or went into hiding, she had remembered her mother's words regardless. Perhaps she had meant her gift for times such as this… It had come in handy too, occasionally, and she had learnt to appreciate it over the years. Still, her sisters had received far finer gifts… and had teased her endlessly about it.

Narcissa's mother had imagined herself to be a Seer. With her flair for the dramatic, this image of herself fitted her quite well. However, she had never really prophesized anything particular and despite indulging her fanciful notions, no-one actually believed her predictions. Narcissa had distanced herself from such silly ideas as she grew up.

But at this precise moment, it came back to her. Her mother had been privy to specific knowledge about the Bole. She had longed to use it but backed away in the end, deeming it too dangerous. Flipping through the old, mouldy pages, snippets found their way into her consciousness. Something about a…

There it was! A drawing of a Bole, precisely the one she'd given to Draco. Narcissa quickly read the entry. The book was beginning to heat up, nearly burning her hands, hellish to the touch. That was the trouble with powerful and good magic… It didn't mix well with the likes of her… An ancient protection measure to keep the book from being destroyed. Only those with honorable intentions should be able to hold and read it.

Eventually, she had to drop the book. It fell on the library floor, pages scattering around. Narcissa moaned in pain at the sight of her blistering hands yet a smile appeared on her face nevertheless. She had what she needed.

"Where Earth and Heaven meet, you yourself may greet," she repeated, as she hastened to get parchment to write her son an owl….

* * *

"Is that what I think it is? That's your owl, right?" Harry peered at the sunny, cloudless sky. They were practicing spells in the farm yard, teaming up in pairs, alternating partners every half hour.

Draco would recognize his owl anywhere and whistled at it. The magnificent Eagle Owl increased its speed and landed at Draco's shoulder in no time.

"Should I read it aloud?" he wondered, untying the message.

"Let me first…" Hermione snatched the parchment out of his hands. "I want to see if I'm right…"

She speedread through the message, a bewildered Harry and angry Draco peering over her shoulders. "It might work…" she finally admitted. "It was as I thought… The Bole and Dark Stone combined makes for a powerful combination…"

"Care to share it with the rest of us?" Ginny snapped.

"Harry…" Hermione said, "remember the mirror of Erised? How it shows you what you want? There are folk tales about this Bole and the Dark Stones… granting you your greatest wish… That's why the Bole could be stolen and what makes it so valuable…"

"That's not what it actually does though…." Draco muttered. "Meeting yourself it says here…"

Hermione nodded in agreement. "It's real uses are far less widely known… Jemina is likely to know the legend… It might lure her back to us…"

"Should we let her steal it?" Elphaba caught on. "So she will use it?"

"My thoughts exactly." Hermione replied.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

"So this… whatever it is… doesn't give you what you want?" Ginny asked, just to be sure.

"It's what people generally think it does, but it doesn't actually…" Hermione explained.

"Too bad… I wouldn't mind having a Ferrari…" Draco said. "What's the use of having such a long drive-way without a car on it?"

Elphaba opened her mouth and closed it again, staring at him.

"What?!" Draco snarled.

"It's just, well… cars are Muggle inventions…."

He rolled his eyes. "Precisely... Obviously, money isn't the objection… Mother would never have it…"

"Obviously, it isn't…" Ginny mumbled, her temper rising.

"Let's keep the peace, shall we?" Harry said a little sharpish. "We've got a common enemy here, remember?" Between Ginny and Draco, he'd had his work cut out for him…

"There's plenty of lovely carriages in your stables…" Hermione said wistfully. "That white one, with the peacock feathers on top…."

Suddenly, all four of them stared at her. "Aren't you the romantic…" Ginny scorned. "It sounds as if…" She couldn't get the words out. Was Hermione really planning a bloody wedding?!

"Just comparing them to cars, that's all," Hermione replied; her face growing red. "Cars…" she huffed, "so overrated…"

* * *

Draco pondered his mother's message. He and Hermione had stayed at the farm, while the others went into town finding a way to spread a rumour, hoping to draw the Jennings in. The overturned bucket had become his go-to seat. _Draco, darling, please beware,_ it had said. _You are not one of them… _

Apparently, the Belarusian Bole was dangerous. Just because it was his, and his mother's before him, and his grandmother's before _that_; that didn't necessarily mean it would behave kindly to their kind, she had warned him, not this time. Draco hadn't the slightest idea what she meant by that….

Hermione lay her hand on his shoulder. "You were very far away, just now…"

He looked up at her. "It was a bit cryptic, wasn't it? The whole message… Do we even know what will happen?"

Hermione shook her head. "Not really… It does match Ron's prophesy though…"

"So you're willing to try it…?"

She hesitated. "Don't you? Don't you want to catch her?"

"Yes, of course, I do. But this… trusting something we don't even know much about."

"It may be our only chance… We have to give it a try.."

"_Expelling the Darkness within_…" he mumbled. "Can't believe we had such books in our library…"

"Perhaps there was more… Your family has a long history. Maybe they haven't always been, you know…"

Draco rose his eyebrows. "Evil, dark, twisted?"

"Surely you aren't anymore…" she said, smiling at him. "Nor your mother…"

Draco shrugged. "If you say so…" If there had been good, decent Wizards in his family tree, he sure hadn't heard of them… Not that he would have, of course, such tales would have been shameful… Maybe Hermione was right. There was his aunt Andromeda after all; perhaps she hadn't been the only one to escape the dark side….

"It burned her fingers…" he said. "So the book doesn't agree with you…"

"Books aren't always trustworthy," Hermione replied. They'd learnt that the hard way, during their second year…

* * *

The three had returned. They'd spread the rumour of the Bole's presence and that combined with the Dark Stone magical wishes could come true. At the first light, the pair would bring whatever you wished or hoped for.

"And now we wait…" Harry said, grinning widely. They were having dinner at the large wooden table in the farm's kitchen. More stew… Hearty and good travel food.

"There's a bit of a flaw in the plan, though," Draco said, if only to wipe the smug smile of Harry's face. "With such a rumour spreading any number of thieves could be coming for the Bole…"

"It will reach the Jennings soon enough…" Harry replied. "Besides we've also frightened people about the possible consequences…. Only the most reckless will want to give it a try."

"I see," Draco answered. "So tomorrow morning or the next, it could all be over…"

Harry gritted his teeth. "I hope so. I'd love to get my hands on them…"

* * *

Sooner than they knew, the rumour had reached mother and sons. Justus wasn't too keen on the plan, but Julian and his mother were desperately interested. They were conferring in a shabby hotel room. Justus was sitting in a rickety chair; his mother and brother, on the other hand, were very close to dancing…

"It might be a trick!" he kept saying, to no avail. "What if they spread the rumour themselves? Think of the risk, we would be taking!"

"Hardly any risk," his brother snorted. "We've already dealt with Potter before. We can take him, easily."

"It's a chance, a real chance to live our dream… To see true equality come to pass!" His mother was jubilant. "Imagine a world where Wizards and Muggles are real friends. No more secrecy or superiority…."

A chance for them to create a legacy and to honor their murdered relatives in doing so. Justus wanted it just as much, but kept being cautious.

"We must keep it in mind," he said again, "It could be a trick. It might be used against us somehow."

"Spoil-sport," his brother mocked. "Come and have a drink before we leave."

Together they went to the pub. A happy party. They discussed their plan until the early hours, until it was time for action.


	56. Chapter 56

A/N: Thanks for the new follows, favorites, and reviews! A tiny bit of smut in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 56

That night, Draco couldn't sleep. He heard the others snore, loudly, which didn't help. After twisting and turning for over an hour, he gave up. Perhaps some fresh night air would help. As he softly tiptoed away, Hermione woke.

"Where are you going?" she whispered, careful not to wake the others. For safety purposes, they had lined all the beds up together with no privacy at all…

"Outside," he mouthed. "Can't sleep."

"Let me come…" Hermione got up too and they left the farmhouse, hand in hand.

"Hermione…" Draco whispered softly, when they were looking up at the night sky, standing next to each other, near a cornfield. "I've been meaning to ask… when Ginny… said it sounded as if you were…"

Hermione cringed. "She and her big mouth…"

"I mean… I assumed it was far too early… and I wouldn't even dream of hoping… Not before we caught them, anyway…" He hesitated briefly.

Hermione touched his face, making him face her as she looked straight into his pale eyes. "Are you asking permission?" she wondered. "When you've all but moved in anyway…"

"It's a big question," he replied. "And a complicated one…"

"Draco, " she said, moving a little closer towards him, grabbing his hands in her own. "I'd be honored."

"You can't really mean that…" he said, shyly looking away.

"I do," she replied, "I truly do. There's a Muggle saying: He who overcomes himself is greater than he who conquers a city…"

"I can't… Not yet… Not before all of this is solved…"

Hermione bit her lip, but just before she kissed him, she said: "I wish you would…"

Her words fueled him and Draco fiercely kissed her back. His eager hands opened her flannel pajama buttons, stroking her bare breasts underneath.

"We can't… Not here, Draco…" she giggled nervously.

"Why not?" He whispered in return as he led her towards the field. "No one will see us in there…"

Hermione looked around. It was very recluse…

"I can't believe this is happening…" she said, a little out of breath.

Gently, Draco stripped her pajama trousers and lowered her onto the ground, unburdening himself of his silk pajamas too.

"Back to nature," he said, as he entered her warm waiting body. Hermione moaned in pleasure. All worries temporarily forgotten.

* * *

Lying in each other's arms, closely bundled together, they didn't hear the approaching figures at first… Draco was fondling her curls when Hermione suddenly motioned him to stop.

"What was that?" she said, as she got up to put on her pajama's again. "I think I heard something…"

"Probably some beast…" He waved her complaint away. "Come here…" He stretched his arms out to her.

"We need to check it out!" she whispered, loud and stern.

"Fine, fine… It's getting colder anyway…" he mumbled. Draco got dressed as well and they quickly, but silently, left the field. As they came closer to the farm, they overheard loud voices inside. Draco and Hermione peered through a crack in the wooden door. It was them!

With Draco and Hermione outside, it was three against three. Ginny and Harry had their wands drawn, but Elphaba had been caught by one of the sons…. She was already tied up and muffled, strapped unto one of the kitchen chairs…

"Should we..?" Hermione whispered in Draco's ear. It was very eerie to face Ron's murderers up close. Dread clawed at her throat. During the War, she had gotten a bit acclimated to death in every corner, but these days….

He shook his head. They should let them steal it, not interfere. "We should move away from the door," he replied, "so they won't see us when they leave…"

"If they leave…" Hermione muttered fearfully.

Treading softly, they arrived at another crack at the side of the house. Being a little closer, they could follow the conversation even better.

"Remember last time, Potter?" One of the sons said. "You want it repeated?"

"I'm not alone this time…" Harry said. "So, you won't be able to…"

"I wouldn't be too sure…" his brother remarked.

"Hush, boys…" their mother said, causing Ginny to giggle. Jemina narrowed her eyes… "You are with child…" she said, after gazing at her for a moment. "What an unwise decision…. bringing a pregnant wife to a fight…" she tutted. "I wouldn't have sought it after the great Auror…"

"It was my decision." Ginny gritted her teeth. "Harry had nothing to do with it…"

"You foolish woman…" Jemina replied, as she pointed her wand at Ginny's belly. "Do you really think I will hesitate to hurt you?"

Harry swallowed. Where the hell were Draco and Hermione?

"What is it you want?" he asked.

"Oh… I think you know…" She said. "Give me the Bole and you'll be spared. I'm not a monster…"

Harry nodded solemnly. "You win, Jemina…" he said. "Let me get it for you…"

Like a hawk, she followed him, but Harry didn't play any tricks. He simply opened up one of the many cupboards and handed her the Bole. "I hope you'll use it wisely…" he said, as he handed it over.

"Smart-mouth…" Jemina Jennings laughed hysterically. She had gotten the Bole, out of Harry Potter's hands himself!

"You're a traitor to our kind," she hissed at him. "This will grant me my vision of the future!" She held the tree trunk triumphantly in her hand. "Pure-bloods will all be destroyed and Muggle-Wizard marriages mandatory…."

Her sons and she apparated, sidelong, away from them, right from the spot where they were standing.

"Ginny… are you all right?" Harry leapt to his trembling wife…

"She could have killed me! Or the baby!" Ginny wailed. "Why didn't you do anything?!"

"We had to let her feel in charge … Like she'd won…"

"It sure seems like she has!" Ginny was agitated and not about to calm down. She scolded Harry with at the swear words she could think of. Meanwhile, Harry untied Elphaba, who immediately started rubbing her painful wrists.

Draco and Hermione entered. Hermione was visibly shaking as Draco supported her…

"Who do you think did it?" she asked Harry. "Which one of them…?"

"I don't know…" he said. "They were hooded, the night Ron was…." He sighed. "They're all built so similarly… and you can't tell the sons apart anyhow…"

"I want them dead." Hermione said. Her voice horribly cold. "All of them. All three… If we don't know who did it… They've killed before; they'll kill again. They've attacked so many already…"

"Hermione…" Harry was shocked. This didn't sound like her….

"I'm serious!" The confrontation had opened something inside her. A well of pain. Pain and hatred.

"They'll be arrested. Perhaps, they'll receive the kiss… If, and only if, they engage us in battle, you may kill them." Harry replied. "I'm an Auror, Hermione."

"She has to be taken alive, Hermione," Draco pleaded. He desperately needed her to be alive. If she died, his condition would become permanent….


	57. Chapter 57

A/N: Thanks for the new follows, favorites and reviews!

* * *

Chapter 57

Hermione's eyes darkened. "They killed Ron!" she repeated. "They nearly killed you, Harry, and they hurt Draco…"

"They nearly killed the baby, just now," Ginny piped up. "I'm with Hermione on this…"

Harry became irritated. "If you two can't control yourselves… I better just take Elphaba and be on my way…"

"Because that worked out so well, last time you tried." Draco sneered, becoming quite rattled himself. On top of that, Harry didn't mention taking him.

Elphaba had enough of it. "If only you could hear yourselves.." she said, shaking her head. "We're on the same side…. They can't be killed, for two simply reasons. There's Draco's problem, and there's justice… They need to be caught. Also for the sake of their other victims. Their faces need to be splashed on the front page of the Daily Prophet for everyone to see…"

"Indeed," Draco agreed. "I'm not the only one who needs them to perform a counter-curse…"

"They won't do it…" Ginny huffed. "I don't see how we can force them… Best to take them out altogether…." Like her mother, Ginny didn't like her child being threatened, although it wasn't even born yet.

"We stick to the plan!" Harry shouted in frustration. "Like we discussed!"

"We should be going," Elphaba added, "the sun will be rising soon…"

* * *

They could hardly make out anything on this misty morning, once they had apparated near the Dark Stone. Draco cursed but Elphaba pointed out that it kept them save as well. This way they might approach them undetected. They moved quietly and could hear the Jennings speak to each other.

"We should put the Bole on top of the Stone," Jemina muttered. "Like so…"

"Nothing is happening," one of her sons said…

"We have to wait for the sun… It will work its magic…"

"It's a catalyst," the other son said smugly. "Unleashing the powers from within…"

"Exactly," his mother said in triumph, "and our wishes will be granted…"

As the sky slowly began to change its colour, Harry led the group behind some bushes. They should not be noticed…

The mist disappeared rather quickly. They had a good view of the Bole on top of the Dark Stone. There wasn't anything special about it at all: just an old dead tree trunk in the middle of a road…

It was hard to believe it could work miracles.

The first rays of the sun didn't seem to have any effect at all… But as soon as the entire tree trunk was covered in light, as by a light beam, something did begin to move… Very, very slowly the tree began to grow. Not in a tree shape, but into a mirror. As the top branches closed its form, the middle appeared to turn into glass. It had become a mirror. A wooden mirror glowing in the sun's light.

"The mirror of Erised…" Jemina gasped. "Granting you your every wish…"

"It means desire…" Justus muttered, when Julian's expression remained vacant.

The mirror looked quite harmless, though a little out of place in the middle of a countryside road…

Jemina stood in front of it, motioning her sons to stand behind her. "I will ask for what I want now," she said to them. "And it will be so…"

Her reflection appeared in the mirror. As Jemina saw herself, her expression slowly changed. She seemed to be horrified. "Don't look!" she shouted at her boys, but they too were looking absolutely stunned.

Harry briefly thought she saw a glimpse of Voldemort in the mirror. He peered around and noticed that Draco was paler than usual. Had he seen it as well?

"No! No!" Jemina shrieked. "That is not true! It isn't so!" She doubled down on her knees and began to wither on the ground. Her sons fell as well, both weakened by the mirror's strength… They lay helplessly on the road, their bodies in spasms.

"What is happening?" Elphaba whispered. "Are they tortured? What is going on?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't know. I haven't the faintest…"

All eyes now looked at Hermione. She knew the most about the Bole. "Meeting yourself…" she mumbled, speaking to herself. "How interesting… Defeated by herself, her own reflection… Expelling the darkness…"

"Like Jung's theory about integrating your shadow…" Hermione said as explanation, when she noticed their gaze, but no-one understood. Once again she was excited over something they'd never heard of before. She sighed. "Making your… darker, unwanted parts visible. By bringing them into the light, they won't rule you subconsciously anymore…"

Somehow her words had a great effect on Draco. If _that_'s what it was all about… Perhaps he should give it a try… His mother's warnings all but forgotten, Draco stood up, slowly approaching the three withering Jennings' still lying in front of the radiant wooden mirror. Expelling the darkness within didn't sound that bad to him…

With Hermione still lecturing the others, holding their attention, they weren't aware of his action until…

Draco came too close. The moment his reflection appeared in the mirror, Draco stumbled onto his knees, clutching his heart. Completely drained of colour, he too fell down, resembling a grey statue.

"NOOOO!" Hermione shrieked, leaping up towards him, but Harry stopped her.

"Hermione… wait… Just one second…." The mirror was changing. As the sun rose higher, the light beam weakened. Just as suddenly as it had appeared, the mirror disappeared. The glass shattered, the wooden boughs that had framed it retreated and the Bole resembled a tree trunk again. It was as if nothing had happened….

Four people lay on the pebbled road. Three Jennings and one Malfoy. As Hermione tried to wake Draco, Elphaba and Harry arrested their three enemies.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

The Jennings' heads did appear in the papers. The arrest and the confrontation with themselves had rattled them severely. As Harry and Elphaba were swamped in forms, building the case against them, Hermione sat at Draco's side in St. Mungo's.

Both she and Narcissa were constantly present, with Andromeda an occasional visitor.

It had been awful… All of it, so awful. Draco wouldn't wake… He'd stir, but nothing else. Hermione had gotten flashbacks of Harry's coma, but this was an entirely different cause. There was no solution the healers had informed them. Draco's body had to fight this battle alone…

Calling Narcissa had been horrendous. Harry had offered to do it, but Hermione felt the task belonged to her. All alone, Hermione had faced his grieving mother, trying to explain as Narcissa had clutched her wand tightly, ready for the kill.

"It… he chose to do so himself…" Hermione had stammered.

"I find that very hard to believe…" Narcissa had sneered. "Despite my warnings?"

Hermione nodded. He truly had stepped into harm's way himself.

"I told him…" Narcissa said, gnashing her teeth, "to be careful… I told him it wouldn't be kind to our kind…" Tears were streaming over her face and she lost her grip. Her wand slipped out of her hand onto the floor and Narcissa herself could barely hang on: a nearby chair serving as her support.

"Take me to him…" she finally said.

* * *

It was two days later and Draco still hadn't woken. Hermione left the hospital with a heavy heart that evening. Harry and Elphaba would visit her and Andromeda had taken her place at Draco's bed.

"Still no sign of any change…" she said, pouring them a cup of tea. "What do the Jennings say happened? Perhaps it can help…"

"We have questioned them…. The interrogations are going rather well." Harry said. "They readily admitted most of their crimes…"

"She isn't too keen on performing the counter-curses though…" Elphaba added. "But I'm sure we'll be able to talk her 'round.."

"Threatening her with the Kiss will probably do the trick," Harry agreed. "They said," he began answering Hermione's question. "That they saw their deeds in a different light. Themselves in a different light. Jemina saw herself as a sort of Voldemort in reverse: different ideals, but similar methods. It was a huge shock for her…. She still considered herself to be one of the good guys…"

"You'd glimpsed him in the mirror, didn't you?" Hermione recalled.

"I think Draco did too…" Harry said, pondering. "What was he thinking?"

"I think…." Hermione said, tears forming in her eyes. "He wanted to be… redeemed, cleansed… He… It's still a heavy burden for him, everything that happened, everything that he did…"

"So his mother was right?" Elphaba wondered. "It was dangerous to him, despite being a heirloom…"

Hermione gritted her teeth. "It makes me so angry!" she spat. "He shouldn't be punished for doing the right thing!"

Harry grabbed her hand. "You must continue to hope…" he said. "I came back too.."

"It sounds rather like what you said about the Horcruxes," Elphaba noted. "That the soul may be reunited but it takes great pain…"

"That wasn't about Draco!"

"I know, "Elphaba replied. "Still, a confrontation with his dark deeds can't have been painless…"

"It is odd…" Harry said. "The Jennings have killed before. But you said, Hermione, that Draco hadn't… Not even during the War… So you'd think that… the effect of the mirror… I don't get it either."

"He was a Death-Eater." Elphaba continued, despite a glaring Hermione…

"I think," Hermione said, "that it may be so precisely because he regretted his actions more than they did… Not because his actions were worse, but his regrets deeper…"

"That does sound plausible…" Harry agreed. "I guess we'll find out when he wakes.."

The dreaded 'if' wasn't spoken by any of them.

* * *

"Cissy?" Lucius called out, when he heard her footsteps, the following morning. "You haven't been home for days… What's going on?"

Narcissa went into the living room and threw a vase at him in answer to his question.

"Are you happy now?!" Narcissa yelled in agony at her husband's portrait. "Draco is horribly wounded and for all we know… we might never…. I might never see him again…" A moan passed her lips.

"Draco?" he whispered. "What happened to him?"

Narcissa explained about the Bole, the Dark Stones her mother had often mentioned, the book in the library that had burnt her fingers, Draco's actions despite her warnings…

Lucius had never looked as deflated in life as he now did in death. "My son…. my only son…" he whimpered, a solitary tear running down his cheek. He wiped it away as he left the door behind his chair, craving solitude, unable to face his wife….

How had it come to this? Narcissa felt frightfully lonely. Without her husband and son, how would she survive? Would she even want to?

* * *

Facing himself in the mirror had been the most frightening thing Draco had ever done. Yet he had felt so sure of himself when he stepped into the light. Could he really expel his darkness?

Although his body had fallen down, stone-cold, on the ground, Draco's mind had been whirling with thoughts and memories. He had been a horrible child, a difficult teen…

It wasn't easy facing his younger self again, yet it was his older self that was the real hurdle. His shameful actions at the Quidditch World Cup, learning and practicing the Unforgivable Curses. He'd killed a fair share of animals with the _Avada Kadavra _spell and had used the _Crutiatus_ curse several times, even on first years…

Of course, during the War everything had become permissible. Draco had used it to his advantage.

But, despite all his cruel actions during wartime, the worst he had to face were his interactions with Hermione over the years…


	59. Chapter 59

A/N: Thanks for the follows, favorites and reviews!

* * *

Chapter 59

Trips down memory lane were supposed to be fun….

Draco cringed at witnessing his younger self and his actions. It was rather like looking at a small version of his father… but then again, he had been a young version of his father…

Calling Hermione Mudblood for the very first time; her startled response. In hindsight, he had already had mixed feelings for her. He'd wanted to be someone…. Wanted to make an impression on his fellow and older Slytherins, yet Hermione's upset face had stung a little…

She was smart, very clever. Draco liked that. He liked clever people, especially girls… In his family the women were strong and intelligent; often outmatching their counterparts in their wits. It was enthralling. It was quite intimidating as well… If only, she'd been a pure-blood…

The Mudblood beating him at results, his father rubbing it in: that was horrible. She had to pay for that! It was a matter of honor as much as anything else. Malfoy pride…

It was a strange place he had travelled to. It felt like an extended time in the Pensieve… Almost as if he was trapped inside it. Draco saw everything happening before his very eyes…

He wanted to kick some sense into that little boy… He wanted to comfort the girl… Most of all, he wished he could go back and change things. Do it all over again, differently this time…

Wasn't such the nature of regret?

Draco shed bitter tears as his life unfolded before his eyes. There had been many moments he could have altered his course, yet he had not. He saw Hermione hit him, right in front of his friends…

The moments of her imprisonment at the Manor were the worst, and yet, despite all that, they had saved him from the Fiendfyre….

Draco's stint in Pensieve-land (as he had begun to call it) was coming to an end. More than ever, he was convinced that power was not meant for him…

More than ever, he was convinced, that Hermione was…

* * *

On the fourth day, since the confrontation, Draco woke up. Just like that. Hermione and Narcissa greeted him like he'd returned from the dead.

"Steady on…" he said, with a glint in his eyes. "I was simply sleeping… What's all the fuss about?"

"You weren't!" Hermione said shrilly. "You've been unconscious for days… We were so afraid…"

"My dear, dear boy…" Narcissa kept touching his face, stroking his hair. "You've been returned to me..."

After they'd talked and talked, Draco had a strange request. "Hermione," he said, "Could you step outside for a moment, please?"

"Erm.. Alright, I guess," she replied, fidgeting. What was going on?

With Hermione safely out of earshot, Draco turned to his mother. "Mother," he said, a bit stiffly, "I want you to know that… Well, I intend to ask Hermione, and would very much like your…"

"Ask her what?" His mother wanted to know.

"To marry me…" His grey eyes bored into hers. "She dropped some hints that she would be interested," he grinned.

"You want my… my blessing?" His mother stammered, staggering backwards.

"I'm definitely not getting Father's, am I?" He replied.

"Lucius is worried sick about you…" Narcissa defended her husband. "He's very upset…"

"What's your answer?" Draco pressed her.

Narcissa swallowed hard. She had a lump in her throat. "I suppose you could do worse.." she replied, "and Merlin knows, we've never been truly able to deny you anything…"

"I'll take that as a yes, shall I?" Draco's eyes lit up. This was better than he'd expected. "Could you call her for me?"

* * *

Narcissa saw Hermione, who was biting her fingers, sitting in the waiting area. The fight was finally over, she thought. He had chosen her for good. Slowly, she approached her.

"Hermione," she whispered. "Draco wants to see you now… but," she hesitated, "I'd like to speak to you as well…"

Hermione motioned to the chair next to her. Narcissa sat down, breathing heavily. "He… I think he…"

"What?" Hermione asked, worried. "He seemed fine, just now…"

"He's quite alright, yes," she said. She rasped her throat. "I know that… well, that Lucius and I haven't been the most accepting of the pair of you…"

Hermione fought the urge to snort loudly.

"But… in light of recent events, and… well, Draco's persistence on the matter.. Do you think we might be able to…?"

"Get along?" She asked. "I thought we'd already made some steps there…"

Narcissa smiled weakly. Perhaps they had. "Very well," she replied. "Best not keep him waiting."

* * *

"Your mother just tried to befriend me…" Hermione said, entering his private room again, closing the door behind her. "Don't know what that's about… A bit sudden…" She sat on the bed, peering curiously at his face.

Draco smiled at her and shrugged. "She didn't waste any time…"

"What did you two talk about?" Hermione pried.

"Wouldn't _you _like to know…"

"Draco!"

"I've asked her about the current state of a certain carriage…" he said, a smile playing on his lips… "It's all white, with peacock feathers…. Perhaps you remember it?"

Hermione slapped his torso. "Don't tease me…" she said. "What did you tell her?"

"I told her that the subject had come up… that I wanted her blessing…"

Hermione drew a sharp breath. "And?" she finally inquired, steading herself.

"She tried to befriend you…"


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

It wasn't until Draco had left the St. Mungo's as a patient that he formally proposed to Hermione. He'd contemplated buying a ring, the largest diamond available, but his mother had stopped him.

"Hermione is hardly the type…" she said, looking at the various rings on display. "She wouldn't want to show off… Not too much anyway…"

"What do you suggest?" he asked.

"I might have something appropriate," Narcissa replied, hastily adding, "don't tell your father!"

And so it happened that Draco met Hermione at the park where they'd went on their very first date. The date they hadn't even called a date…

They sat at a table at the same tea parlor they'd visited before. Hermione smiled as she remembered that awkward conversation. Draco held her hand across the table; similar memories crossing his mind.

"Hermione…" he began, a bit shy, his cheeks growing pink, "do you remember what we discussed, well… near the cornfield, and at the hospital…?"

She smiled back at him. "Of course, I do… It's hardly something I would forget…."

"Indeed," he smirked. "This shouldn't come as too much of a surprise then…"

Hermione's cheeks coloured too. Was this truly happening?

Instead of falling on one knee, which was the Muggle way, Draco stoop up and kissed her hand. "Hermione Granger…" he whispered, "would you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?"

Hermione teared up. "I'd very much like that…" she said simply. "Very much, indeed."

Draco glowed with pride. "You haven't seen the ring, yet…." He laughed, "it might change your mind!"

He sat down again and pulled a small box out of his coat pocket and handed it to her. In it was a very old, ancient, ring, patterned with silver leaves and small rubies.

"They look like roses…" Hermione said, amazed. "Draco… It's wonderful…"

"I'm glad you like it… It's been in the family for centuries…"

He took the ring and slipped it round her finger. "It suits you…"

* * *

Hermione had shared her wedding plans with her parents and friends. Suffice it to say, they weren't all pleased… Especially her parents-in-law…

"A wedding…" Mrs. Weasley moaned. "A wedding at bloody Malfoy Manor…" They'd just received the card by owl.

"At least, we're invited…" Arthur replied, studying the invitation in his hand. "It could have been worse, I suppose…"

"Hardly…" Ginny said, but Harry remained silent. "What do you think?" his wife asked, rubbing her belly. She was beginning to show.

Harry looked at the Weasleys; they'd almost replaced his own parents. They were his family…

"I think…" he stammered. "I think that life goes on…"

Arthur nodded. "Yes, yes, it does…. Molly…" he said, "It's not that she doesn't love Ron anymore… She will never stop loving him…"

His wife scowled at him. Between him and Harry, she would lose the battle… Molly sighed deeply. "I suppose there's nothing for it…" she said, her shoulders slumped. "Perhaps we'll grow to like him in time…" She didn't believe a word of it….

"We'll need to buy some dresses…" Ginny said. "_That_ we can look forward too," she grinned.

"To think of her shopping with Narcissa…" Molly said, "her mother and I helped her last time…" She felt a lump in her throat. "I just can't… I can't be happy for her…"

* * *

"Just through here…" the guard said. Draco was in Azkaban. He shivered when he considered that his own fate could easily have led him here, into this gruesome place. If his mother hadn't lied to the Dark Lord…. If they hadn't changed alliances at the last possible moment…

Elphaba was with him since Harry had the day off. She looked just as uncomfortable as Draco felt. "Nearly there…" the guard assured them.

The entered a large stone room. In it were some stone benches and seated on them were many more young men, just like himself. Most of them were pure-bloods, a few of them half-bloods. Some women were there as well. Draco recognized Pansy Parkinson…

"It won't be long now," Elphaba said. "She finally agreed to it… She wasn't afraid of the Dementor's Kiss, but her sons never being released did the trick. Now, they'll serve 10 years each and in exchange she will…."

Jemina Jennings entered the room. She was flanked by guards and would receive her wand only to perform this one curse… Extra protective measures had been taken so she wouldn't escape.

Elphaba was worried. A wand in a prisoner's hand was not an ideal situation. But Jemina was broken. The mirror's ordeal had had some effect on her ideology. She would never like pure-bloods, but wanted to give her boys a chance in life. They deserved to continue their work….

One by one, they stood before her. She performed the same curse over and over again… Finally, it was Draco's turn. She pointed her wand, spoke the words, and just like the last time, a wind rushed over him.

Pansy Parkinson was the last to be healed. But, just before the guards could grab her wand, they heard the dreaded words: _Avada Kadavra. _Draco ducked, as did Elphaba…

Jemina Jennings was dead. The wand in her hand pointed at herself….


	61. Chapter 61

A/N: Thanks for the follows, favorites and reviews!

* * *

Chapter 61

As Draco was being cured, Harry and Hermione were having a heart to heart.

"You're really going for it then?" Harry asked, looking furtively at her. They'd gone for a walk in the woods. The atmosphere was calming although Hermione feared the conversation might become heated.

Hermione grinned. "Absolutely… I realize it's a bit sudden, but I guess… I wanted to seize the moment. Life is so fragile…" she sighed heavily, "so why wait?"

"You've got a point there," Harry grumbled, but then his face lit up. "Congratulations then, Hermione," he said and he meant it. He gave her a tight hug. "Keep those Malfoys in check, will you…"

Hermione laughed. "I will…. I still haven't told Draco of my house-elf plans yet."

"I want to hear all about them!" Harry said, laughing too. "But first tell me, what about Rose _and_ you living there…? With Lucius' portrait and all…"

"I think… we'll do some decorating… Draco has his own wing. Rose will get a few rooms as well, I presume…"

"A few rooms?" Harry raised his eyebrows. "A Weasley? How does Narcissa feel about it?"

"She likes her…. She's lonely…" Hermione replied. "It will be fine, Harry. I can look after myself, so can Rose. Draco has changed, Narcissa is trying to, and Lucius… well, he's just paint, isn't he? Nothing but pretense there…" She giggled nervously. "I'm a little worried, of course, so we've decided to keep my place on, at least for a while, just in case…"

"Smart," Harry said. "Wise choice…"

"Let's hope it won't be needed 'though…" Hermione replied. With their arms hooked together, they enjoyed the rest of their walk.

* * *

It was the night before the wedding and Hermione was sick with nerves. She kept throwing up, feeling horrible. Was she really having last minute cold feet? She couldn't give up now… at the brink of saying yes…

"Mum?" Rose asked, worried, looking at her mother's pale face. "We don't have to cancel, do we? You'll be fine tomorrow, right?"

Hermione held her close. "Of course, sweetie, I'll be fine. Just nerves… like the first day of school.."

"It will be so different…" Rose said, looking around their living room. "Can I stay here with Gran whenever I feel homesick?"

"Sure, we'll keep the house on for now, anyway… Draco hasn't even got a TV, yet…" Hermione laughed.

When Rose had finally fallen asleep, Hermione sat on her sofa, looking at her house. The house she'd been so happy in with Ron. It was one of the reasons she did want to move into the Manor. Ron's spirit was clearly still here; it was hard being with Draco sometimes under this roof.

She hadn't told anyone…. She couldn't talk to the Weasleys about it… but Hermione felt that she wanted to have Ron's blessing. Clearly his family wouldn't… Hermione began to cry. Why did they have to make it so hard for her? Why couldn't they be happy too? Exhausted with grief, she finally fell asleep. She'd need a few beauty spells to remove the tearstains the next morning…

* * *

Hermione dreamt she was visiting Ron's grave. She explained what had happened: how she loved Draco, even though that sounded completely absurd. How he tried to be a father to Rose. How they got along splendidly ….

Nothing happened. The grave was cold and unwilling to cooperate. Hermione felt like she often felt visiting him. Drained and hopeless… Fighting back despair.

As she left the cemetery, a man came walking beside her. It was hard to see him at first, but upon closer examination, it turned out to be Ron!

Hermione startled. She clasped her hand over her mouth.

"Hello 'Mione…" he said, smiling goofily.

Hermione took him in his arms, hugging him so tightly that he could hardly breathe…

"Steady on…" he said. "It's not as if I'm going anywhere…"

"But you did…" she replied. "You were gone…. You are gone… and I'm… I'm…" Hermione choked in her tears.

"All alone?" Ron wondered. "But that isn't right…!" He gritted his teeth and balled his fists.

Hermione swallowed hard. "I'm not alone anymore…. I've found someone… unexpected."

"Well, that's all right then, isn't it?" Ron grinned. "I don't want you to be alone…"

Hermione remained silent and Ron's eyes became suspicious. "It isn't Neville?" he asked. "Not sure I could bear it…"

Hermione finally said, whispering, with her eyes downcast: "Imagine the worst possible person and you're probably right…"

Ron's face contorted. "That's easy," he said, "Malfoy, of course…"

She nodded solemnly in return.

"It's a joke right? You are kidding?" Ron said, snorting. "Mione, you can't be serious?!"

"He is not at all like you remember him," she defended her choice. "He's changed so much…"

"Malfoy?!" Ron would not believe it…. "I'll get him!" he said and ran away from her…

Hermione woke with a start. It was only 3 a.m. She had fallen asleep on the sofa.

A few minutes later, she lay in her bed, worrying. She hoped the dream wasn't a warning. Hermione usually didn't believe in omens, but, at the moment, they were making her insecure…


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

That morning Hermione felt a lot better. Nighttime did strange things to a person… It was her wedding day and she was determined to enjoy it!

It all went by in a haze… Draco's radiant face as he first lay eyes on her. Ginny and Harry joining in the cheer. Even Arthur and Narcissa were having a chat!

Rose was the flower girl and got heaped with praises herself. Unbeknown to herself, she formed the perfect buffer between the families. They were all on their best behaviour.

During the festivities, George took her aside. "Hermione," he said. "Great party!"

She smiled in return and found herself telling him about her dream. "Next time it happens…" Ron's older brother said, with a glint in his eyes, "send him to me… I'll sort him out for you!"

Hermione laughed. "I will…. It's… It's difficult to think of sometimes… complicated. But in the end…" she hesitated. "I know he loved me and wanted me to be happy. He'd want Rose to have a father…"

"Exactly," George said. "Ron hasn't been here for all the changes. He would have mellowed too in time… Your memory, our memory of him will forever be stuck in the past, because that's where he is… but we are not."

She agreed. She would have to let Ron go. Ultimately, she didn't need his approval, although she'd never forget his love…. Nor would she stop loving him.

* * *

"Here's to health and happiness…" Narcissa toasted, at the celebratory dinner, prepared by house-elves, of course.

"Health and happiness," the dining room echoed. The stately room hadn't seen such a large party in ages. With the Weasleys and Grangers present, Narcissa felt like a guest in her own house. Lucius hadn't shown his face since he'd heard the news. He was, once again, lamenting his fate.

Arthur stood up as well. "To Narcissa," he said, "for being such a gracious host…"

She nodded in thanks, and he continued: "That we may all become a family of sorts… Forgetting the past and approaching the future open-mindedly… To Hermione and Draco!"

Toast after toast was proposed; tears flowed with the champagne.

As she looked around the table, Narcissa was optimistic again, like she hadn't been for a long time. Her son was healed. She had a family again: a daughter in law, a granddaughter.

It wouldn't all be easy, but it would be worth the effort.

* * *

The white carriage took them to their honeymoon location. For days on end, Draco and Hermione enjoyed each other, forgetting about everything else… Every fiber in their bodies longing for each other's touch… They didn't get much sleep.

Yet all dreams must end…

On their return, changes had to be made. Hermione didn't want to live in a museum for the Dark Arts, nor did Draco want the Manor to become a Gryffindor common room. Rose's rooms were the least of their worries.

With every item Hermione wanted to throw out, either Narcissa or Draco threw a fit. And if they didn't… well, there was dear old Lucius to reckon with…

"You did promise, Draco!" Hermione had to remind him, over and over again. Usually, he relented….

* * *

Then, one day, when Draco arrived home his mother was smiling broadly…

"You'll want to hear this…" she said, her face shining.

Draco quickly went to find his wife. She was sitting in her study, reading up on the latest legal cases involving centaurs.

"Hermione?" he said, "mother told me to go and find you…"

Hermione came towards him and kissed him lightly. Her eyes were smiling cheerfully.

"Guess!" she said, "Guess!"

"You've got a promotion?" he tried, but she shook her head. "Rose is first in her year?" But that wasn't the case either…

Hermione took his hand and lay it on her belly. "How about that?" she whispered. "You didn't even guess…"

Draco was baffled. "You're… you're…." he stammered. "Truly?"

"You are going to be a great father…" his wife said. "You already are…"

Draco raised her t-shirt and softly kissed her belly. "Hello you…" he whispered softly. "Welcome to the Malfoy family…."


	63. Chapter 63

A/N: Thanks to everyone for reading, favorites, follows and reviews! It has been a wonderful ride and I hoped you've enjoyed it as much as I have. When I began the story, I'd never expected it to become novel-size! I've posted the story on Inkitt as well, where I've entered it into the fandom contest. Be sure to check it out if you want to vote. If you liked this story, I would be very happy to receive your vote! Thanks for your support!

* * *

Chapter 63 : Epilogue

Some odd five years later, the whole family lived at Malfoy Manor. Happily ever after?

In many ways…. Yes.

Narcissa loved her white haired grandson, Scorpius. He reminded her so much of his father… But she could also relate really well to that other child, Rose, already nearing her teenage years. Rose had taken to the gardens the moment she'd arrived and Narcissa taught her all she knew about keeping it beautiful.

However, it had taken Lucius quite some time to behave civilly towards Hermione and her daughter.

What finally turned him around were his own forefathers…. The paintings had made a horrible racket the moment they all realized Hermione was a Mudblood moving in and the only thing for it was to take them out. Some of the nicer looking paintings had been muted… still hanging in their place, but no longer allowed to speak, though they occasionally made vile gestures towards Hermione. The ones that had been bothering them all along— ugly in words and appearance—were banned to the attic instead.

Draco would sometimes threaten his father to mute him too, but Narcissa always scolded him for such behavior. He shouldn't speak to his father like that!

Lucius had been lamenting his fate to some of the kinder, still speaking portraits… and they had tried their best to console him, to no avail…

"My line has ended…" he would groan again and again… "My son is raising a Mudblood's daughter…"

One day, one of the portraits spoke up to him… and emboldened by this gesture, so did a second one as well…

"Perhaps it is time to let you in on a family secret… " his great-great-great-grandfather said. "My wife was Muggle born.."

Lucius gasped for breath… "No.. she couldn't have been… She came from the most noble house of…"

"I twiddled the records a bit for her… A birth certificate was easy to fabricate in those days… and my charm work has always been outstanding…"

A second, much older, Medieval portrait spoke up as well. "My son did the same as yours… He fell in love with a Muggle born… and if he hadn't been my only son, I would have cast him of without thinking…. I pretended the girl was pure blood instead, and never told my wife nor anyone else about it…" He peered around anxiously to see if his wife could overhear him now…

"Two… two Muggle ancestors…." Lucius stammered. "I am… I have never been a pureblood to begin with..?"

"Not fully, no, but your percentage of pure blood- blood is still in the upper nineties… Even the _Ancestro Revelio_ spell would still reveal you as a pure blood…"

"But.. but… it wouldn't be true…" his voice faltered.

"Not for the full hundred percent, no… Although I doubt anyone could claim that…" the first portrait giggled into his beard. "Most noble families I know of, conceal a few Muggle-borns in their lineage somewhere…"

"I believe so.." the Medieval Malfoy agreed. "There was this huge scandal in my day… when.."

"Please… please.. enough.." Lucius moaned, his hands covering his ears to protect himself. With the tears streaming down his face, he was handed a very ancient handkerchief by one of the silent bystanders… Some of them appearing as shocked as he was, others grinning mischievously as they had known all along…

Since that fateful day, Lucius tried to be more friendly towards Hermione and Rose... He still called them Mudblood if he was angry, but Rose eagerly return the favour. She didn't mind the slur, but Lucius himself was still shocked every time he was reminded of his own—not so pure after all—lineage.


End file.
